


A Marriage of Convenience

by RangerSylv32



Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: A and B Plot, AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Plot Twists, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, References to Depression, Secretly Lonely Banshee, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: The fourth war is nearing its end and desperate choices are made. Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner enter a marriage of convenience in hopes to end the war peacefully and to ensure no more fighting continues. Not everyone is for this choice however especially the Warchief and Lord Admiral, can they make this work with rising threats from without or within? Or will this fall apart and war escalates once more. (WIP)
Relationships: Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Dark Ranger Anya/Taelia Fordragon, Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Alleria Windrunner, Shandris Feathermoon & Vereesa Windrunner, Tess Greymane and Dark Ranger Lenara, Thalyssra/Valtrois (Warcraft)
Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059704
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Warchief and Lord Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so be nice please, constructive criticism and feedback is nice as it helps me improve, however rudeness and negativity will not be accepted. Positivity is always welcome.
> 
> This is also my first Sylvania ship story after reading so many (mainly the political marriages) I had to try this out. I will be sure and put warnings in the notes before chapters that may have violence, or anything that might otherwise trigger the reader if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy the story as it unfolds! Ideas and input are welcomed. Just remember to be kind.

Dark Ranger Lenara sat alone near the entrance to Thoradin's Wall with her paint brushes and canvas, she was told to wait here but not told she couldn't paint. Lenara was the smallest and youngest ranger, standing at 4'10" and only 125 years old, it showed on many occasions and it was why she was typically kept off the front lines. The young ranger half smiled at the memory of her Dark Lady instructing her to stay at Trueshot lodge with Dark Ranger Velanora for some training, also to keep her out of trouble, or the time when she was sent to a post in Nazmir with Ranger Captain Ariele. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself, she could; Lenara used a rapier and most of her victims died by the thousand cuts she inflicted before going in for a true strike, if they got close enough, she was also a skilled archer. Mostly it was because of her age and experience, Lenara was but a recruit when she died, newly joined the farstriders under Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner who became a mentor and almost mother figure for the tiny elf. 

"I failed, min'da..." she mumbled half to herself, though she would never call the Banshee Queen that to her face she still said it to herself. She had been one of the many outrunners sent to warn those on the sunwell plateau but had died on the way, she felt she had failed miserably and tried to make up for it. 

_"We are under attack! Prince Arthas Menethil is leading an army of Undead, they have breached the gates! I think we may have been betrayed!"_

_Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner_

That had been the missive Lenara had been sent to deliver but it never arrived because the smallest usually unseen ranger was spotted and slain, she still held the note in her pocket, she couldn't think why. _Perhaps it is to remind me not to fail again_ , she thought as she continued with her brush strokes. She looked up when her ears twitched at soft footfalls, it was Alina and Lyanna, both had amused smirks when they saw their sister ranger. 

"Painting? When our Queen said to be alert?" Alina teased

"She will make you do drills for this," Lyanna added, then pet her little spider on her shoulder, she was ever so fond of spiders.

"I will have you know that four squirrels went by here, a flock of geese, some refugees, and possibly a wolf all passed by here, when you think I do not pay attention I do pay attention and the Dark Lady did not say I couldn't paint." Lenara stood and drew herself to her full height.

Alina and Lyanna thought for a moment, their ears twitched at the wind blowing, "Alright, sister we believe you."

"Good, I got here long before any of you anyway, I am the swiftest after all," Lenara sat back down as the taller elves approached her. 

"Yes, we know, no need to brag about your speed, our Queen is on her way, seems we did this before?" Alina remarked and stood behind Lenara, watching the picture she was creating come to life.

"That was Cyndia and Marrah I think, they explained the gathering debacle at length," Lyanna looked up at the ruined arch and then rolled her eyes.

"What of the Alliance?" Lenara looked at the two of them, she knew they would be at Stromgarde Keep but she did not hear anything so far in that direction, _could they have backed out?_ she wondered, _figures..._

_They always did act high and mighty towards us, apparently being alive makes you better than anyone else, nevermind the fact that the forsaken, dark rangers, and the Banshee Queen were forced to---_

"Lenara!" 

"What?" Lenara was jolted out of her thoughts when her eyes met the gazes of two other women.

"What are you suddenly annoyed with? I know that look," Lyanna's spider seemed to react as well to the agitation.

"The Alliance's holier than thou attitude," she mutters and nearly breaks her paint brush.

"The Horde is no better sister, they profess to be honourable when we all know they have as much blood on their hands as we or the Alliance," Alina said, placing a hand on the younger ranger's shoulder.

"Why is our Queen doing this? What if this is just a trap, you know she was having dissenters within the horde itself, this could be a plot by both sides!" *CRACK* Lenara gasped, the paint brush was now in two pieces.

Alina sighed and reached into the artist supplies Lenara always had with her and pulled out another brush, "She had no choice, the Lord Admiral doesn't either, it was a way to end this war, do not worry Lena we will be ever watchful as always."

Lenara nodded but still had her doubts, Sylvanas had endured betrayal after betrayal, she trusted few, now she was to be married to an enemy nonetheless. She returned her attention to the painting before her and continued, adding some grey to match the scene in front of her, Lyanna and Alina stood behind her, alert and vigilant with their bows and swords at their side. They all were in comfortable silence til they began to hear movement, a rumbling of hoofs and carriages, their dark lady had arrived. 

\------------------

Sylvanas Windrunner sat with Nathanos Blightcaller in a carriage on the way to Stromgarde Keep, two of her rangers flanked the carriage on undead steeds, this made her feel a little more secure for the time being. She stared out of the window in thought, her typical bored expression never revealing her inner emotions that were threatening to bubble to the surface. _This will protect my people and the horde..._ she kept telling herself _...I do not have to like that human...just tolerate her presence._ "Nathanos, I want you to ensure that the keep is secure, I want my rangers out of sight when we reach it, they will catch the unseen as I know there will be. Also try and stay out of trouble, I know Greymane will be there and the last thing we need is a fight breaking out," her tone brooked no disobedience, he merely nodded, the dour expression still on his face.

"Atleast she will have someone better than her previous choices in relationships," Nathanos finally quipped.

"My Champion speaks finally, I thought your tongue had vanished," Sylvanas answered back, she knew he was normally silent, hardly a word could pass between them and they could understand each other. Close friends in life they had been and it had been rumoured it was something more as he had been elevated to the highest position of Ranger Lord within the Farstriders. They still retained their friendship, if one could call it that in their undead state. 

"I did not want to bore you with small talk, my lady," he smirked. 

"A smirk too? what happened to my grumpy blightcaller?" she teased.

"Only with you, Warchief," his frown returned but the humour behind it remained. 

"I should rename you to Sasscaller, I have heard tale of you sassing champions left and right." She teased again, anything to keep her mind off the impending marriage.

"Only if I can call you Witrunner, for you seem to be the Queen of witty banter, I believe Varian could attest to that," he replied.

Sylvanas let a small laugh then frowned, King Varian Wrynn had been someone she respected and even liked, she was regretful of his death they had become friends when planning their attack on the broken shore; that fact had been kept secret. Varian had similar wit and sarcasm that Sylvanas liked, she remembered their meetings, the archery ranges, the sparring, the arguments, and talks. The warrior king had always been an annoyance but she respected him and then when they met to plan an attack an uneasy friendship bloomed. She knew her retreat would look like a betrayal, but had she remained the horde would have fallen just as swiftly as the alliance, she followed the orders of her warchief in the end and lost a warrior and perhaps even a friend in the process. 

"He could, I am just sorry he is not around." She sighed and felt a gauntleted hand touch hers, she looked up and met matching red eyes that were filled with understanding. "Thank you Nathanos." He wordlessly nodded and the rest of the trip they were silent.

A couple hours later she spots her rangers and smirks at the canvas, "If Lenara was not a ranger she could have a career as a painter," she still had many of Dark Ranger Lenara's paintings and sketches. She did not wait for a response from blightcaller as she waved to the three rangers, signalling them to approach as the carriage slowed.

"Dark Lady, the alliance is not here yet," Lenara said urgently, there was splashes of paint on her hood and cloak and delicate fingers. 

"Do you wish us to stay at this post?" Lyanna asked, her spider now sat upon her head making one of her ears twitched as the small legs brushed against it.

"No reports of spies yet," Alina reports.

"Thank you for your reports and no, I wish you to move on ahead with your fellow rangers and get into position, lenara...put your painting in a safe place within the ruins you can get back to it later." Sylvanas commanded, knowing that would be a concern for her artist/dark ranger. 

"Yes My Queen," The three rangers said in perfect unison and soon vanished in black smoke.

"I forgot to tell Lenara to clean herself up..." Sylvanas sighed.

"I think she will figure it out, she has a brain up there you know," Nathanos countered.

"Yes I know but..." She trailed off and nodded then signalled for the carriage to move again.

"Is it her height or her age?" Nathanos asked, noting her tendency to protect the youngest ranger.

"Height, no, age...sort of, I nearly rejected her because of it when she joined the farstriders but her skills and eagerness won me over." Sylvanas admitted.

"Maybe tell your future wife?" He suggested.

"Oh yes; Lord Admiral I am very protective of my youngest dark ranger does that make me a good catch?" She said in a dramatic tone.

Nathanos almost laughed at his Dark Lady's theatrics but fell silent, he knew that would not matter in the face of everything that had happened. 

The ride would continue as they passed into the Arathi Highlands, the clouds were grey and overcast and it almost looked like it would rain, it fit the mood certainly as this was not a happy and festive occasion. This marriage was not out of love or romance, this was by all accounts political a mere solution to a larger problem, it was offhandedly suggested by the Warchief herself and the idea grew from there, since both parties had agreed to it, there was no backing out now. The Banshee Queen had her bored expression once more as the rolling hills greeted her vision, anyone else could have been lulled to sleep by the trip but not her, the undead did not need sleep, though right now she almost missed it. She closed her eyes and leaned back, maybe meditation would make this trip more bearable and shorter. Her rangers Cyndia, Marrah, and Kalrila rode behind ready to defend their queen if necessary, she knew all of the elite rangers would be present for this, even the newly risen Captain Ariele. The distant sound of Raptors grabbed her attention, she wondered if they were anything like the ones in Zandalar, perhaps one of her girls could go and see. Sylvanas sighed again, her thoughts kept her occupied and soon turned to thoughts of Jaina, _how will I put up with her? She hates me as much as I hate her...however she is pleasing to the eye, I can see why Kael'thas and Arthas sought her hand. Is this really fair on her? Should I even care about that as this was partially my idea? Will this even last? Knowing the alliance, if a horde member sneezes on them then it becomes war and vice versa. Can we really govern together? Will our emotions get in the way? No, I will maintain my usual icy calm and conduct myself in a business like manner, after all being nobles this type of marriage should not be a new thing_....Sylvanas thought of her own parents, _they hated each other at first as their marriage was arranged but they grew to love one another; Love? such a concept now lost to me, am I even capable of such an emotion anymore? The last time I tried I got hurt. She thought of her and vereesa, the trial of Garrosh, and the bonding that took place, She left me...I.._.Sylvanas shook her head and pushed that aside, this was not about her sisters and how much they now hated her. This was about a possible new start with a woman that could very well kill her or be killed by the warchief. 

Sylvanas watched the scene before her change from rolling hills to a large ruined keep, she also sighed when she atlast saw griffons and alliance flags, oh yes, they had arrived and right when Lenara appeared in banshee form to warn her, "Yes I know Ranger now to your post," she commanded. The Warchief saw the blue and gold of the alliance among other flags that represented all the racial leaders, the dwarves, the nightelves, the gnomes, void elves, etc. She also saw horde colours as they too had arrived; goblins, orcs, trolls, tauren, blood elves, nightborne, forsaken, etc. They were all here, she even saw the Kul Tiran flags and a familiar figure glaring at her expectantly. 

\----------------------

Jaina Proudmoore sat on the alliance airship looking at overcast skies as they made the trip to the Arathi Highlands, "Why there?" she asked to no one in particular. Her blonde and white hair were held in place by a single braid that draped over her shoulder, her cold gaze she maintained made her unapproachable to most of the crew and passengers, she did not like this anymore than the Warchief did. "I would rather tear her apart with my magic.....that light forsaken banshee!" she said again aloud and with more anger. 

"I am sure that is what many wish of my sister, Jaina," A voice from behind startled the mage out of her angry reverie, her gaze softened at the taller elf approaching. 

"I am sorry Vereesa, I understand this will be for the better but why me? Why choose me over...well actually I understand a little Anduin is just a mere child to her and Tyrande would kill her on the spot...I dont think she would like being in a mountain...and...I guess I was the only option." Jaina sighed and sat on the nearby bench where Vereesa joined her. 

"I think you just answered your own question, I was surprised this was a plan of hers, but I will admit she does care for her people and horde even if she doesn't appear to," Vereesa explained.

"When you saw her again how was she?" Jaina asked.

"Angry, I had hurt her terribly, I did not even realise she could still be hurt emotionally, I apologised but I think it will be a very long time before she forgives me. My point is she does have instances in which she cares or even feels emotions like being hurt or loneliness, she just covers that up with ice cold pragmatism, anger, and ruthlessness. She is a brilliant tactician, stubborn, hard to deal with, and hard to understand. When she lived she was kinder, still cold when focusing on her work as a ranger but I could still get a horse back ride or swim out of her when I wanted one, she also had a mischievous streak when we pulled pranks on my brother and sister. She has alot more depth to her than just being a cold hearted banshee who has committed several atrocities..." Vereesa trailed off, she was trying to help Jaina understand her sister a little more and now felt like she made things worse.

"I will keep all of that in mind Vereesa, thank you, I take it she won't show affection? she doesn't seem the touchy-feely type as Lady Liadrin puts it," Jaina enquired, she now was a little interested in her future wife.

"Not in the way you would think, if she does it will be sparse, she has always been standoffish, her forms of affection are more in actions, than words or as you say, touchy feely stuff. I think this is something you should go over with her in the end, set some boundaries, she will listen, even if she is headstrong and bullheaded." Vereesa smirked.

"Thank you, that helps, I think I should like to keep her at an arms length, working relationship might be better for the both of us," Jaina nodded at her own words. 

"Are you...nervous?" Vereesa asked, placing a comforting hand on Jaina's shoulder.

"Yes, a little, we do not even know if this will work." Jaina leaned her head on the comforting hand.

"Just tolerate her as I am sure she will have to do, I do warn you, Lady Moon can be snarky, her sass is well known to all," Vereesa almost had a fondness in her voice, clearly she still loved her sister. 

"Oh I have heard it, she knows how to use her words well," Jaina half smiled.

"Was that a smile?" Vereesa asked, then stopped herself, Jaina was not one of her boys when they pouted, "Sorry, habit."

"Yes, it was min'da" Jaina jokes, "dont be sorry, you are my best friend I am glad to have known you these past few years."

The two friends laughed and joked the rest of the way, it was needed for both of them as the weather and seriousness of the impending marriage was weighing heavily on their minds. They arrived hours later and the humour dissipated, the alliance and horde were gathered and Jaina could spot a forsaken carriage surrounded by Dark Rangers making their entrance, her smile soon turned into a frown and her joviality in her eyes turned to ice as she glared down at the occupant who would soon be her wife.

______________________

The two parties met in the middle of the ruined keep, the taller, lithe frame of the Banshee Queen stood impassive in front of the shorter mage who glowered at her, though she did her best to keep her intense hatred controlled. Nathanos stood a little behind Sylvanas while Vereesa stood behind Jaina, they had both agreed to be the escorts in this event. Sylvanas wore her armour per usual but with a little more flare and decorative design while Jaina wore her armour but with the colours of Kul Tiras, they both were unarmed as per the rules, they took a long moment to stare at one another, taking in their appearances, inwardly they both reflected how beautiful the other looked but said nothing aloud. 

"Shall we, warchief?" Jaina asked coldly.

"We shall, Proudmoore," Sylvanas smirked and took a graceful step forward.

Vereesa and Nathanos looked at one another, they both wanted to make sure nothing ruined this and were a little apprehensive. 

"Are you to escort me or do we marry here?" Sylvanas asked, her head tilted only slightly.

"Fine, if that will satisfy you," Jaina held out her arm and inwardly wished she could end the Warchief with one icy blast.

"Perfect, might I add you are not so bad looking, though glaring does not become you," sylvanas said imperiously and took Jaina's arm, she felt the warmth of the mage immediately which contrasted to her icy demeanor. Jaina too reacted as the cold arm of the banshee linked with hers, she then spoke up as they walked, "Thank you, you aren't so bad looking yourself if you didn't look so murderous."

Nathanos and Vereesa looked at one another again as they walked beside each other, "This is off to a good start," she murmured.

"For once I agree with you, Ranger General," he used the title in a rather condescending tone but maintained the formality as his lady commanded.

Vereesa was about to retort when she saw guards on either side of the steps, alliance and horde on either side, she felt tense and uncomfortable as they ascended further. This was not what she envisioned for either of her sisters when they got married. _Where is the fun, the dancing, the pretty dresses? My brother Lirath's music?_ Her face took on more sorrow as she thought back to happier times and tears welled up in her eyes, "Rhonin..." she said softly, she wished he could be here to see this, even if it was not a happy occasion. Nathanos sighed and patted her shoulder, the two of them had a complicated relationship, they disliked each other but at the same time they liked each other, Vereesa was glad Sylvanas still had a friend even if he was an arrogant grouch all the time; Nathanos was somewhat happy Sylvanas had one sister that tried to understand her. It was a love/hate relationship of sorts which saw the two become sort of friends but still enemies. "You know I will not hesitate to shoot you if things go wrong right?" the Ranger General asked seriously. Nathanos nodded, "I hate you too, Vereesa, I hate you too." Vereesa nodded back, they understood one another perfectly. 

The four of them reached the top where anduin and a forsaken priest was waiting, the guests were sitting in aisles assigned to them, the air grew even more tense with each passing second. Both sides waiting for the other to blow this to pieces, King Anduin tried to lighten the mood with some music playing the background and even a few jokes which fell flat. 

"Nice try little lion, let's get this farce over with," Sylvanas sneered.

"Oh do try and enjoy it, I am probably the only woman who would marry you," Jaina snarled. 

Anger rose in the Warchief and her fists clenched, "How dare you."

Anduin quickly took both their hands, "Jaina, Sylvanas, please..."

Both women calmed down enough for the ceremony to start but were again slowing things as Sylvanas was wanting an apology and Jaina flat out refused. The murmuring in the crowd suggested restlessness and more tension, so Jaina begrudgingly apologised, "Oh I am sorry dear Warchief," she could not hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Sylvanas took Jaina's hands and let out an unneeded breath, the two then glared at each other the whole time and their vows were laced with even more sarcasm from both women. Neither kissed at the end.

Anduin watched as the two then signed the treaty that would bind the alliance and horde together as one, though the teenager was scared that they would attack each other with quill pens after. When they didnt he felt he could breathe again, he looked over at Arator who gave him a reassuring smile, "You can do this" he had said earlier. 

"I suppose we are required to attend the festivities?" Sylvanas drawled, agitation clear in her echoed tones. 

"Uh..no, neither of you do," Anduin assured her and then was relieved again, perhaps the guests would feel less tense without the beautiful brides present.

"Good, I would love to see where I will be staying, wife." Jaina said with contempt.

"As Lordaeron is still being cleared of blight and needs rebuilding we will be staying in Orgrimmar, I hope you dont melt from the intense heat," Sylvanas retorted.

"Oh, I can handle heat," Jaina said in a challenge, magic prickled at her fingertips. 

"We will see, however I dont fancy taking an airship with you so mind creating a portal?" She asked in mock sweetness.

"I thought you would never ask," Jaina used the magic at her fingertips to conjure a portal, soon enough the familiar spikes of Orgrimmar were seen and Sylvanas stepped through not even asking who would go first. Jaina followed angrily, she wanted so badly to end this marriage as she was sure Sylvanas did. 

\-------------------

The two brides arrived in the hot, dusty, and dry Orgrimmar to a little fanfare and two rangers to greet them, "My ladies, your chambers await, unless the Lord Admiral wants a tour?" 

"No thank you ranger...?" Jaina stared at the tall and imposing ranger that now stood before them.

"Ranger Captain Ariele, I was at the wedding but thought it more prudent to be here as an escort, this is Velanora." Ariele said in the utmost professional voice she could muster. She had to hide her disdain from the Lord Admiral as much as the other rangers did.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, atleast you have manners," Jaina quipped and looked back at her fuming wife.

Velanora smirked, she had a running bet with Anya and a few others as to how long this marriage would last before one of them attempted to end the other.

"Just take my wife to her rooms, I need a horseback ride I will NOT be sleeping in the same room." Sylvanas said quickly taking her leave before anyone could object.

Velanora just nodded then gave a signal to two rangers above to look after their warchief but from a distance, it was clear the banshee queen did not want company of any sort.

Jaina looked infuriated but then put on the mask of icy calm and followed the Ranger Captain to her new home, or atleast one of them.

"I am sorry for the Queen's temper, she just needs a ride to cool off, are you sure you do not wish a tour? A walk might do you some good." The dark ranger asked, again, impassivity laced her voice. 

Jaina frowned and then looked into the red ruby eyes of the willowy ranger, "I...guess...it could not hurt, I have been here before you know."

"You have, but that was then, many changes have happened, for instance the barbershop has moved and we have an embassy for the allied races, you might want a look considering they will also be your subjects," Velanora said informatively, her aristocratic features and grace made her quite unapproachable to most. 

"Alright, we can look around, you two are more accommodating anyway," Jaina conceded.

"We are only doing this for our Queen, not you," The condescension appeared in the rangers tone as Jaina thought it might, so she stayed silent as the two dark rangers showed her around, she was greeted with stares, glares, and ambivalence by some. She ignored them and just memorised the sights, sounds, and smells she took in as they passed the auction house, bank, and hold that she would be staying in. They went to the market vendors and orphanage to which the children all stared shyly as she passed their door, she gave them a quick smile before being pulled away. They reached the stables where her horse was already installed, "Hello Shadow," she pet the black horse's mane while the rangers spoke to the stable master. She finished giving her horse attention and was guided to other locations she would need to know, "Your ship is to be brought to the harbour which now will have the combined might of alliance, horde, Kul tirans...whatever..." Velanora was obviously getting bored of this. 

"You can take me to my rooms, I can figure this stuff out later," Jaina suggested without malice, she figured her own guards would do the same to Sylvanas when they would visit Kul Tiras. 

Velanora looked grateful and seemed to brighten as she guided Jaina to Grommash hold, she showed her the extravagantly decorated room that was now hers along with her private bathroom and small kitchen area. "Practically your own apartment within the hold, the Warchief will be staying in the other apartment, she refuses to share a room with you, I hope you understand." Ariele explained as best as she could with Velanora's bored sighs.

"And here I thought we were supposed to be united, I guess its ok for now, thank you," She said noticing even the Captains veneer of being polite was starting to crack, it was clear she was unwanted. "Not like I want to be here anyway," jaina muttered as the two rangers left swiftly. She took the time to look around her room, it was filled with reds, oranges, royal blues, there was a vanity and a small study with a balcony overlooking the city. A sudden rush of loneliness hit Jaina hard, she did not realise how alone she would feel here surrounded by enemies...no...allies? Any anger she felt melted as tears welled up, she missed her mother, she wished she was there to give her counsel or keep her company. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep, not even sylvanas would swallow her pride and share a room. 

Sylvanas did show up and demanded reports of what transpired, her two captains relayed the tour and such which satisfied the elf. She was about to walk to her own room when she saw the sleeping form of Jaina in her room, the winds blew the curtains and as the sun was setting it would be colder in the desert. _Should I? No...I will not...but she will freeze._ Sylvanas quietly approached the bed and sighed, humans needed warmth apparently so she halfheartedly placed a single blanket over her wife and went to her own room. 

"Well this is off to a good start." 


	2. Bacon, Improv, and Horseback Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warchief is away so Jaina spends time with a few of the rangers getting to know her surroundings. When Sylvanas does return she suggests that they do something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenara loves bacon, Narrative Missive, and Sylvanas enjoys a good horseback ride
> 
> This is kind of a Sylvanas lite chapter I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback and kudos that really means alot.

Jaina awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs and the feel of the sun's warmth on her cheeks, she saw a blanket haphazardly draped over her and standing before her was the shortest dark ranger she had ever seen. She blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't some sin'dorei child dressed up, but no it was a dark ranger waiting patiently with a food tray. "Oh, hello," Jaina said hesitantly, she still felt lonely and sad from last night but tried to keep a cool head. "Hello, my Queen, I hope you like the breakfast that I made for you, I am dark ranger Lenara," She introduced herself and set the tray down before her but kept eyeing the bacon on the plate. Lenara's echoed voice seemed to have youth to it and she did look like she could pass for a twelve year old if not for the thin blade at her side and bow at her back, she also had an intense curiosity when she finally did look at jaina with ruby red eyes. "Would it be rude of me to ask how old you are?" Jaina asked not touching her food yet, she patted the bed to which lenara sat down. Lenara grinned and as she answered she swiped a piece of bacon, "125...well I died younger than that but the dark lady said it was pointless to keep my age paused, do you want this?" she asked suddenly and held another slice of bacon, she already ate one. "Do you need to eat?" Jaina enquired and was starting to feel worse inwardly, the dark ranger clearly meant well but she was now eating Jaina's breakfast. "No, we don't NEED to eat like you do, it's more of a...I am not sure how to describe and before you ask, no I cannot taste it anymore but I have the memory of how it was, the maple baked into the juicy bacon cooked to perfection, along with the eggs which I know have a little pepper in them, the sausage and potatoes with spices...." Lenara continued to finish off Jaina's breakfast, "It is the most important meal of the day you know." "Yes, I know...I have an idea, how about you make two plates, one for you and one for me," Jaina said pointedly, she decided not to get angry over this, it was clear it was not intentional. Lenara's eyes widened, "Oh, I am sorry Lady Proudmoore I should have remembered my manners." "No worries Lord Admiral, I have your breakfast along with freshly brewed coffee," another echoed voice entoned, it belonged to a taller dark ranger who had an amused look about her when she surveyed the scene. "I am Dark Ranger Anya; Lenara is our youngest ranger and loves to eat....even in undeath." Jaina looked amused herself, she gestured for Anya to enter with the new breakfast plate which included croissants and as promised; coffee. Lenara eyed the plate but held back, she already ate, Jaina gave her a look, "mine." "Another few things you should know about Lenara is that she is super smart and loves to paint, she's also a pain sometimes and for that I apologise," Anya added then ruffled the younger ranger's hair. "Its...alright..." Jaina said between bites, she did not realise just how hungry she was, she took a drink of the coffee and her eyes widened. "Perfect amount of sugar, chocolate, and is that cinnamon? This is the best coffee I have had!" "You're welcome," Anya said proudly, she did make the best coffees and everyone in the horde knew it. Jaina laughed and noted it was the first time she laughed since she arrived, a thought occurred to her at once, "Where is Lady Windrunner?" "Oh, shes away for the day, she might be back early though, she told us to keep you occupied and if you do leave Orgrimmar bring lots of water," Lenara repeated what Sylvanas had told her a few hours ago before departing for Thunder Bluff. "I see," Jaina picked at her food, once again her wife left her alone, _she was surprised to be unhappy about it. What is the point of this if you don't spend time with me?_ She found herself wanting the company of the Dark Lady, she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder then slap the greedy rangers hand away from the coveted bacon. That made jaina laugh again but there was a slight sadness in her eyes now, she hoped it would not always be like this.

"Sorry she is not here, you can come with us? we have plans," Lenara said rubbing her hand.

"What sort of plans?" Jaina asked incredulously.

"Well Azshara is to the north of here, would you like to see its autumnal hues and ruins? If you ignore what the goblins did to it and the naga it actually is very beautiful," Anya explained in detail of the land that was once described to her as scenic and beautiful, til the goblins came along. Jaina nodded, "I could use a trip to clear my head, I take it you are to watch over me anyway?"

"Yes, we have been assigned to you, our ranger captains chose us," Lenara supplied.

"Alina was actually one of the choices but she was told to stay in Lordaeron to oversee renovations and blight containment, Cyndia and Marrah are on assignments in Ashenvale, Lyanna and Kalrila are in Kul Tiras on business, and the ranger captains are at the Warchief's side so you have us." Anya explained further then added, "There are more of us yes but we are all part of a unit you could say."

"Makes sense actually," Jaina was intently listening to the two explain the dark ranger ranks and their units, Sylvanas sure was organised but then again, she was a Ranger General. She finished up her breakfast and left one slice of bacon for the hungriest dark ranger before heading into her bathroom to change, it was clear they were not going to just leave. She could hear faint scolding from Anya about the breakfast and faintly smilled, _atleast someone around here cares...but did sylvanas come to my room last night? It would explain the blanket. Perhaps there is hope._

"We are supposed to make her feel welcome! You cannot just eat her food, Lenara that is rude!" Anya's voice could be heard outside the door.

"Sorry, she didn't look interested in it at first," Lenara defended herself as best as she could but to no avail as she relised that it was pretty rude of her.

"Do not do that again, now if she says you can finish whats left then by all means but don't eat the woman's breakfast, she is living she needs it more than we do I am surprised there is no food shortage because of your appetite, just control yourself will you?" Anya looked stern this time which meant she was not going to just slap Lenara's wrist next time she tried to steal food. 

"Actually there would be a bacon shortage," Lenara joked which made Anya rub her temples, "You are lucky I do not get headaches anymore."

Jaina came back, fully dressed and ready to go, she did not acknowledge that she heard the conversation, instead she smiled at them as they stood, "So shall we go? I like this outfit I found in the bathroom." Jaina had found a pair of riding boots, trousers, a tunic, jacket, and leather gloves meant for riding, they had elven designs on them which indicated where they had come from. "Were these put in my bathroom?" 

Both dark rangers nodded, "You were asleep so we put them in a convenient spot."

"Good, lets go then, I do not want to stay cooped up in my room," Jaina remarked, she did not add that she also did not want to be alone. Though thankful the company the rangers gave her, she still wished for Sylvanas to be present, it still surprised her that she wanted the hated woman's presence. Anya and Lenara led her to the stables where her horse was being cared for and the two undead steeds awaited, they all rode up to the northernmost gate of Orgrimmar and entered Azshara. 

Jaina looked at the scene before her, it was contrast to the red and brown desert of Durotar, it had trees, grass, rolling hills, ruins in the distance, and...a roller coaster looking thing? She rode closer and saw two goblins working, then she understood what Anya meant; yes it was a beautiful land but it seemed marred with the presence of mining and a large ramp that would take her all around the area on a rocket she wasn't sure would work. Lenara pointed to another spot to ride too stating that the goblins would charge her more than it was worth to ride the rocket. Jaina would remember that for future reference and she rode away from the goblin contraption before they could notice her. So much was on her mind as they rode, sylvanas's absence, this new united...whatever it was...dark rangers are really good cooks and coffee makers apparently, and her feeling of being out of place here. 

"Lady Proudmoore! Come see!" Lenara shouted, pulling jaina out of her melancholy, she really needed to cheer up, these rangers were doing their best, even if ordered to be with her, she could tell they genuinely wanted her to have a good day. She rode faster and was really grateful of the riding gear she had been given, she wasn't restrained by her armour or dress, and the boots looked really nice. "Coming!" she called out to them and rode faster, she would make an effort today like Anya and Lenara were when they did not have to. _They could have just left me to my own devices and followed me around instead,_ she thought thankfully. 

Lenara and Anya waited atop the hill, Jaina was breathless as she looked at the impressive ocean view, it was marred by goblin technology but it was still beautiful to behold. "I wish we could do something about that eyesore," she pointed to the goblin creation.

"Bring it up to the next council meeting...wait will you have council meetings? how is that going to work? Oh! tell the Warchief! she does not like their presence here either, especially when she rides her horse out here," Lenara felt telling Lady Proudmoore one of her wife's activities may help them connect more. "I know shes been ignoring you since you got here so maybe if you ask her out...on a date? I think that is what you humans call it?"

Jaina chuckled, _lenara really was trying, maybe I should have married her?_ she joked to herself. "Yes, it is called a date, you think she will accept?"

"If she has been dealing the passive Tauren all day? She will want a ride and this spot is perfect for you two to sit down and relax," Anya then winked at Jaina. 

"You two are incorrigible, are you sure you two aren't really teenagers?" Jaina teased.

"Well I am much older than Lenara here who barely made the age requirement to be in the farstriders, but I think to many elves I would still be a "teenager" Anya responded.

"Age requirement? would that not have left Nathanos out?" Jaina tilted her head in utter confusion.

"Normally, yes but as he is a human he most likely would not have lived up to the requirement so exceptions can be made," Lenara explained.

"Right, us humans do not live as long." She should have thought of that.

\----------------

Sylvanas was at Thunder Bluff checking on her people and meeting with Baine Bloodhoof, it was also an excuse not to be in Orgrimmar. She did not know what to do with herself around her new wife, she maintained a distance for now which seemed to be fine so far as she could tell. She recalled Ranger Lenara's observation and words, " _Are you afraid to get close to her? I know you hate each other but atleast make her feel at home...sorry my lady I spoke out of turn."_ Sylvanas did not reprimand the rangers opinion because Lenara was right in a way as the banshee queen was afraid, she would never admit it or show such vulnerability but it was there. Her sister's rejection still hurt her deeply, while this was different she did not want to leave herself open for more heartbreak and betrayal. _"Try being friends, that seems to work."_ Anya's words also echoed in her mind from earlier that morning. Friends? That still required a level of trust and she trusted so few, it could be easier than...love? no she did not feel that, attraction? yes, Jaina did have good looks, she was intelligent, powerful, she had a lot going for her certainly, and Sylvanas considered her an equal because of those things. But she could not bring herself to even speak to the mage let alone be near her. She also did not want to say aloud how alone she felt most of the time, Jaina had only been in the next room but she refused to go in save for the moment of covering her with a blanket. Jaina could be the company she needed, sometimes even nathanos could not take away the feelings of loneliness and melancholy. The banshee was lost in her thoughts when Baine approached her, she spoke finally in a calm tone, "I have decided to let you resume your correspondence with King Anduin, given our new situation I will not get in the way of a friendship. Also I would like some druids and Shamans sent to Lordaeron to see if they can help with the blight."

Baine looked at her, sylvanas seemed subdued and off in her own world today, but he did feel a weight lift from his shoulders, he knew she was only doing this because the alliance and horde now worked together and it did not make sense for the ties to be unsevered. "I will not squander this Warchief, thank you. I will do what I can on my end for healing the land."

"Good, I will be visiting the pools of vision and do not wish to be disturbed unless it is urgent," Sylvanas again sounded off and subdued even if she tried to maintain her usual icy calm.

"Ofcourse Warchief," Baine did not pry, instead he went to see how mayla was doing and to write anduin a missive, he missed his young friend.

\---------------------

"Watch out!" Jaina shouted, she hurled another frostbolt at a naga that was closing in on lenara, the ranger spun around and thrust her thin but deadly sword into the serpentine chest. It slumped to the ground, and the three women watched as some of the naga retreated, this day had turned from a nice ride to a fight with naga when they ventured too close to the ruins. Jaina noticed the two rangers took positions in front of her, "I can take care of myself," she protested.

"It is our duty to protect you, you are also now our queen," Lenara countered and drew her sword once more as anya pulled out two deadly blades that most likely had poison on them.

"At least be more careful and aware of your surroundings!" she shouted to the smaller elf.

"She's right you know," anya agreed and slashed at a Siren that dared to try and catch her unawares.

"Anar'alah!" Lenara shouted, she hated when anya was right.

When the naga looked like two much for them Jaina thought it best to retreat and ported them away from the danger, they all sat on the hill with their horses again and laughed at the confused looks on the naga's faces. "Well, that was quite an adventure," Jaina smiled and wiped sweat off her brow. The other two blinked at her, then broke into smiles themselves, this was the most fun either had in a long time. Ofcourse their fun also involved killing things which Jaina may not like so they kept that out of the "Keep Jaina entertained" to do list.

"Let's go back, we have some games you can play with us," Lenara suggested.

"Yes, maybe the warchief is back," Anya said, hoping that would keep the Lady Proudmoore's spirits up.

Jaina did not say anything, she was already heading back towards the stables in Orgrimmar. She had enjoyed the ride and the run in with naga but she wanted to talk to Sylvanas about her distance and refusal to even speak to her. Jaina looked back at Anya and Lenara who rode behind to watch her back, they had been so nice when she really didn't expect them to be, she was thinking they would be like Rangers Velanora and Ariele and stick their noses up at her. Instead they went out of their way to make sure she would enjoy herself, which was above and beyond what she would have expected a ranger to do. Jaina reached the stables and gave her horse over to the stable master and ran as fast as she could and nearly tripped over carts in the process, several, "OI's!" could be heard and "Ey! Im walkin' ere!" could be heard as the Lord admiral ran back to the hold. _Please be there, please be there!_ She chanted in her mind. Once she reached the hold however, sylvanas was nowhere in sight, Jaina's face fell, again she felt isolated. She heard the soft footfalls of Anya and Lenara who looked around, "Shes not here? I am sorry Lord Admiral, maybe she got held up?" Anya tried to make the mage feel better and led her to her room, "Lets play a game, do you like improv?" Anya asked. 

"Improv?" Jaina looked at Anya questioningly.

"Improv, as in Improvisation, it is what actors do on stage when they cannot remember their lines, it also helps to act on the spur of the moment, it can be fun!" Anya recalled her days in the theatre in Silvermoon, she balanced her theatrical pursuits with her duties as a ranger well, while Lenara liked to paint Anya liked to act.

"Improv games are enjoyable, and so much of our unlife is unbearable and horrid," Lenara added.

"Alright, how do these games go?" Jaina asked, suddenly wondering where these artsy rangers came from.

Anya pulled Jaina and Lenara over to the bed where they sat in a circle and anya started to explain the game, "It is called Narrative Missive, what you do is, you listen to a story told by one of us and then try and tell it back as best you can, then the next person does so and so forth. The story needs to be short though, Cyndia tends to tell stories with alliteration and Marrah uses metaphors. Do you think you understand, Lady Proudmoore?"

"Sounds like fun, lets play," Jaina nodded, this did sound interesting to her.

"Good brain exercise as well," Lenara mentioned.

"Not that your brain needs to be bigger than it already is, Jaina why don't you start?" Anya quipped at Lenara then turned to Jaina, "can be about anything, you don't have to be you telling the story...Lenara go get bacon you look like your about to shift into banshee form." 

Lenara ran down to the kitchens quickly and after several minutes she came back with a plate of bacon that she set in the middle of the three, "Cant have improv without bacon, you know this."

Anya sighed and took a strip of bacon as she listen for Jaina's story.

Jaina took a breath and thought of a character and story, she took a breath and started, her sudden high pitched voice made the two rangers smirk. "Hello, I am Linndy Sparklight I am a gnome, I will tell you a tale of my trip to loch modan! You see my dad wanted to try living outdoors without technology, that meant no S.E.L.F.I.E machines, no trikes, no technology whatsoever, well maybe a fishing pole and hunting gear because hes always wanted to try that given we live next to dwarves and they go hunting by themselves you know? Anyway we packed our camping trip to the loch, that is lake in dwarvish I think, have you tried speaking dwarvish? I have, and I accidently said that the cat was more beautiful then...I cant remember because I got punched in the face! BOOM!! POW! I was knocked out! and then...oh wait that is another story...sorry anyway my dad took me on our camping trip to the loch, he got scared though because the wolves were outside and he did not have his electric torch with him, he ran outside with his gun and prepared to fire! but a grunt and growl along with a "OI! Watch where yer pointin' that thing!" Apparently a worgen and his son were also camping this was quite the adventure...did you know my best friend is a worgen??...wait I think I forgot the rest of the story bye!" 

It was silent for a moment before both elves burst into laughter before Anya volunteered to try and recall the story as best she could. Anya's voice was a echoed alto but for this game she brought it up to match the mage's character, "Hello, I am Linndy Sparkplug? Plate? I am a gnome I will tell you a tale of my trip to Loch medan...no...modan...anyway my dad wanted to go camping without technology, you know because a worgen said he couldnt? I think I am getting lost in the story anyway some dwarves were outside with guns and were telling jokes about cats being better looking than their wives? I think that is what you said, then their wives came out and punched them in face BOOM! POW! they were knocked out and had to sleep outside with wolves. I speak dwarvish! Bye!" 

Jaina was already on the floor from rolling off the bed laughing throughout, they looked at Lenara waiting for her to start, she sat up straight and got ready to try and recall the story.

"Hello! I am a gnome named Minny Porkshine? I am from Loch Modan where my dad likes to make fun of dwarves and their wives, apparently they are better looking than cats. So the worgen challenged my dad to a shooting contest because well he made fun of his hairy son or something...uh....something about getting knocked out? anyway I can speak dwarvish like the dwarves, they like to drink beer! and my father brought no technology to this shooting contest with the worgen which ended badly because it became dark and I cannot see in the dark and neither can my father apparently. So...um...well...I cant remember the story you know so I get distracted with other stories, my best friend is a human and they like to speak elvish?"

Lenara ended the story as the two women laughed, she herself was giggling, "I thought we would have better recall."

"We...almost did, sister." Anya climbed back on the bed with Jaina in tow, she watched as Jaina occasionally looked at the door, _My Queen, please pay attention to her when you get back._ The older ranger thought before thinking up a story.

Anya sat up straight and drew her hood over her red eyes and began to speak in a lower alto tone and in a different accent, "I will tell you a story of my three siblings, Tara, Tory, and Terry. They were taking a trip to the---" she stopped when she heard footsteps, the door opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway. 

"Sylvanas?" Jaina looked at the figure hoping it was.

"Yes, it is me, what is going on?" she asked cooly, clearly not in the mood for idle chatter.

"We were introducing her to the game you sometimes join in on," Anya said purposely.

"Sometimes, I do not always have the time, Ranger Eversong." Sylvanas shot down the thinly veiled invitation.

"You know I think its time we went on a patrol Anya," Lenara elbowed the older elf.

"Oh right, yea my lady, permission to make sure the hold is secure?" Anya asked, seeing Lenara's point.

"Go, both of you," Sylvanas waved them off dismissively, she gazed coldly at jaina, "enjoy your day?"

"I did," Jaina answered passively, "You?"

"My day is none of your concern, but it was dull," Sylvanas stated with no emotion behind the words. 

"Would you like to go horseback riding with me?" Jaina ventured, she didn't want to be left alone again and the Banshee's presence was better than nothing at this point, she couldn't expect the rangers to play games with her all the time. The room grew quiet and even the light seemed to dim while in Sylvanas's presence, she stared back at jaina impassively when she finally broke the tension and said, "I suppose, that is all I will do with you today I have paperwork to get to."

"Thank you, for accepting my invitation, lets go ride then," Jaina would accept the ride atleast, _maybe we can talk about your distance!_ she thought almost bitterly.

____________________

Sylvanas and Jaina went for a ride in the late afternoon sun, they both were silent as they rode and the tension returned, Sylvanas kept her gaze ahead as she did not know what to say. She had alot of wittisms and sarcasm ready and waiting but not even that would come out, she let out an unneeded sigh waiting for her wife to speak up, _Anar'alah! say something!!!_ Sylvanas was inwardly screaming. A sudden thought came her to head and she finally broke the silence, "how did you create the arcane cannons?"

"What?" Jaina too had been inwardly screaming at herself to speak so she didn't catch Sylvanas's words.

"The cannons? when you brought your flying boat to the battle of Lordaeron?" Sylvanas repeated, always keeping her gaze ahead.

"Oh, those, Kul Tiran trade secret, maybe I will share it with you at some point," Jaina said with a little more emotion than sylvanas showed in her voice.

"Will you now?" Sylvanas had been genuinely curious about it as had many leaders in the horde, especially Thalyssra.

"I might, you will just have to wait and see," Jaina said mysteriously and met the banshee's gaze, she felt her heart flutter a little at the intense gaze.

"I will hold you to that," the warchief stated in a very bored tone.

The two rode in silence again and arrived at the spot on the hill jaina and the two dark rangers had found earlier, "Isn't this view nice?" she asked.

Sylvanas sighed, "It would be better without that goblin machine ruining the horizon." Jaina agreed, she wondered if sylvanas would do anything about it as she knew she wanted to get rid of it. Before Jaina could utter another word her wife spoke up, "Are we done here?"

"I thought you would like the chance to ride," Jaina said, her annoyance was starting to return.

"I got it, thank you, now I have much to do, do not bother me," Sylvanas rode away swiftly, her cold words were like ice shards that hit jaina in the heart several times over. She raced after the warchief, "We are not done! Come back! I will not be ignored!"

Sylvanas kept riding, she felt something nagging at her, as she heard Jaina shouting after her. Jaina had shown effort in getting to know what Sylvanas liked, she had to admit to liking that and deeply appreciating it but the mage could not expect her to spend all evening on horseback. "Do stop yelling, it is not becoming of a woman of your station." Sylvanas yelled back sternly and raced on ahead, she did not want to put up with this now.

"I am your wife! you are supposed to be more attentive!" Jaina raced after and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sylvanas screamed, couldn't she just get some peace and quiet, she already was feeling guilt over not treating Jaina like she should. Two of her rangers even got on her case, in a respectful manner but they still jumped on her for ignoring the woman she just married.

"NO!" Jaina screamed back defiantly.

They got to the stables at nearly the same time and jaina tried to detain sylvanas to get her to listen to her, "I am sorry I yelled but we need to---" Sylvanas interrupted by lifting Jaina out of her way and then shifting into black and purple smoke, "arghh!" Jaina growled, that was cheating. She ran to the hold where she knew Sylvanas would be. She walked up to the closed door which was locked, she could see a faint light under the door, "Sylvanas, Warchief, please open the door, let me talk to you." 

The banshee tried to shut out the voice at her door, she would not open, no matter how much she wanted to. _Her rangers were right, Jaina was right, why did everyone have to be right but her?_

"Fine! stay in there!" the angry and hurt voice called and then footsteps, a door slam, then faint crying. 

Nearly an hour or two later the crying subsided and Sylvanas finally relented, she walked out of her apartment and found the door closed and locked, she went back to her own room, grabbed a pillow, blanket, and the only plush toy to ever survive through a tumultuous life and unlife and laid down by Jaina's door the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Things remain tense but the ice starts to thaw.


	3. Breakthrough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas have a talk...sort of. Also a storm is brewing which could threaten this fragile peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas slowly lets her guard down while trouble is a foot a continent away.
> 
> Oh and a few more ships will be featured in this story.

The sun started to break through the curtains again as Jaina woke up again from crying all night, _why wont she listen?_ She kept wondering, then sat up, _you know what? I dont have to put up with this, if I want her to listen then I will be heard!_ Her face took on a determined look as she pulled the covers off and strode towards the door. She opened it wide and called out, "Sylvanaaahhhhhh!!!" she did not see the still form of her wife by the door and tripped over her and took a tumble into a chair, jaina got up and brushed herself off, she then heard a voice, "I suppose I deserved that."

"Sylvanas, I am so sorry I did----wait did you? Well whatever passes for sleep for you?" Jaina looked down into the two red eyes of Sylvanas who was clutching a stuffed whale and had a blanket and pillow. "Is that a stuffed animal?"

The Warchief slowly pulled the toy out of view, "No..." she also was rubbing her back with her other hand, apparently that was where Jaina had accidently kicked her as she tripped.

Jaina sits down next to her, "Lady Windrunner, I will not say anything and I did not know you were there." Jaina's tone was much softer than earlier when she was going to storm into the banshee's room and demand they talk, for some reason seeing her wife lying on the floor next to her door with a stuffed animal made her forget her anger. 

"Thank you Lady Proudmoore, I...was coming to comfort you," Sylvanas averted her gaze, it was her way of saying "you're right." She looked up at jaina apologetically, "We have not gotten off to a good start have we? May I make it up to you?"

Jaina took her cold hand in warm living one, "There is no need, this is hard on both of us, lets try and make things work ok? The first step being communication? Can you atleast give me that? and...no sleeping on the floor...actually do you sleep?"

"Not in the sense that you do, as I am undead I have no need for it and I do not dream, so it is more of a meditation? or just closing my eyes to think. As for your requests, I will do my best to communicate and sleeping on the floor is not comfortable, lets just keep our doors unlocked." Sylvanas agreed to those requests, she would try harder this time. "You have caught on that I am stubborn right?" She adds with a very small ghost of a smile.

"I hadn't noticed warchief! All this time and I find out your stubborn?" Jaina was using sarcasm but the humour behind it brought a small laugh from Sylvanas. Hearing her laugh brought a smile to Jaina's face, hopefully this meant they could start trusting one another and working together, even if she felt that sylvanas would go back to her cold self once it was time for her to do her duties for the day. _Still, it is progress i think._ Jaina stood up and offered her hand and pulled Sylvanas up, she noticed that the banshee wore a tank top and shorts for bed and she was toned. Jaina could not help but look at the muscular legs and arms that now were exposed, there were scars but that did not take away from her beauty, Jaina wondered how smooth her skin would be if she touched it. She was already holding her hand which Sylvanas did not pull away, she did speak up drawing Jaina's attention away from her muscular torso, "like what you see? Proudmoore?"

"Uh...I have not seen you out of armour before is all, nothing more," _tides your so beautiful!_ she caught herself thinking. 

"Right...well I am getting dressed, I visit another ally, why not come with me this time?" Sylvanas asked, "I think you have been cooped up here long enough and my rangers really need to get their training and duties done."

"I would love to come along, it is only right I support my wife is it not?" Jaina stated, she thought this was a better alternative to her demanding to be taken along, a fight was avoided for now atleast. 

"Good, now off with you, I need to stop distracting you with my gorgeous body," the vain banshee said gliding into her room.

"You most certainly are gorgeous," Jaina said under her breath and went into her own room to get dressed, for now she was satisfied of this small step they both took and did not want to spoil it. She pulled on her armour and grabbed her staff before heading out to meet with sylvanas who adopted the bored expression for a second before taking a small bow, "My Queen," she said offering her arm as they would board the zeppelin.

The zeppelin would stay til a few more dignitaries were on board, sylvanas starting talking to one of the captains as the zeppelin finally takes off, she walks back to Jaina who was watching for her bacon loving ranger. "We are going to Suramar today, I hope you like wine and poetry readings."

"I love wine and poetry readings sound wonderful, is this a date?" Jaina asked with an eyebrow raise.

"It is most certainly not a date, this is a political meeting with us learning about the Shal'dorei culture, one thing that has been brought to my attention is that I do not try and get to know my subjects," Sylvanas said impassively.

"Right...so its a date..." Jaina reiterated.

"It is not a...proudmoore you are so annoying," Sylvanas retorted.

"And you are a pain sometimes a real pain," Jaina places her hands on her hips. 

"Its educational for both of us, even if I did research on them when I wanted them as allies for the horde," Sylvanas was very insistent.

"Date." Jaina said again teasingly, she found she liked riling up the banshee. 

"It is not a date!" Sylvanas's temper was rising and several patrons looked over at the couple.

"Fine, its not a date...someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor," Jaina pressed another button.

"You little...Anar'alah belore!!" Sylvanas stormed off in a huff, cursing in Thalassian.

Jaina watched her leave with a slightly amused smile, this was her small victory as she knew she was right in this, it might be somewhat political and educational but it was also a date and she knew it. This would be quite the trip for both of them.

\---------------------

Arator and Anduin sat on the docks of Stormwind harbour, both were enjoying a day of fishing; given there was no war the young king to stress over, instead he focused on rebuilding, starting trade with Silvermoon, and helping rebuild Gilneas and Lordaeron. So far there had only been a few rebellions as expected but they had been quelled, with the help of SI:7 and their counterparts the Deathstalkers, Matthias Shaw and Commander Belmont had started to work together and found they could cover more ground that way especially with Matthias's new significant other Flynn Fairwind acting as a go between while exploring the world. Though it looked peaceful now Anduin knew he had his naysayers, he knew some of his advisors still not like the idea of trading with or interacting with the horde, or that the banshee queen was married to the lord admiral. Greymane, Turalyon, and the Sky captain were just a few that still voiced their intense dislike. Anduin remembered the late nights of him trying to convince them that this would work.

" _Shes just biding her time!"_

_"Its an unholy marriage!"_

_"How can you trust that murderer?!"_

All of their voices echoed in his head, even when he was just trying to relax with a friend. Tyrande was also against it, she wanted Sylvanas's blood and since that went against the treaty she eventually left for Nordrassil and had not returned. Since then both horde and alliance spies kept watch over her incase she would try something foolish. He did not even feel the tug of the line when Arator's pleasant soft spoken baritone broke through his thoughts, "Anduin, Azeroth to Anduin!" 

"Oh! blast!" he quickly reeled in the fish that was struggling against the line the paladin next to him was watching closely as the medium sized fish dangled for a few seconds then was put into the bucket. "Too large to put back but I think it will be good for dinner," Arator said encouragingly. 

"Thanks my friend, I think you caught more than I," The younger man laughed, "shall we continue? or head back to the keep?"

"Lets try for a few more, by the way, you got a nap today right?" Arator was suddenly concerned for his friend's well being.

"Yes, I took a nap today," Anduin placed a hand on the unarmoured shoulder of the half elf, it lingered there for a moment or two before he looked away and sighed, "lets try and catch a few more yes?" Arator smiled and was glad anduin looked away in that moment for his cheeks were reddened, "yes lets get a few more."

The two young men spent another hour fishing until Genn Greymane approached them, "I hate to interrupt fishing day but there is something rather urgent that has occured." Anduin sighed and got up, Arator sat for a moment unsure if he should come along he brightened when anduin raised an eyebrow, "Come on."

Genn cocked his head, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Turalyon?"

"Arator is just as good a paladin as Turalyon and hes become a close friend," Anduin said, even if he felt his feelings were starting to change.

Genn sighs and gestured for both of them to come with him to the keep, Anduin hoped it wasn't another apparent horde spy breaking the treaty, he was getting annoyed at that. He also hoped this wasn't roose for Genn to give him another list of potential suitors to give him an heir, genn had gotten more insistent now that there was a relative peace. 

The white stone keep loomed just ahead as arator and anduin chatted as they walked, they may have been speaking in thalassian for a few sentences. Once arriving it became clear to anduin that this would be a somber affair as a crowd of Matthias Shaw, Shandris Feathermoon, Commander Belmont and Valeera Sanguinar were gathered. 

"They know my birthday is a week away right?" Arator quietly joked.

"If only your birthday was what was going to be discussed....wait...what do you know?" Anduin suddenly stopped.

"Nothing? are you hiding something Wrynn?" Arator's smaller ears twitched and a blonde eyebrow raised incredulously.

"No, windrunner why would I do that?" Anduin matched wit for wit with the half elf in that instant. 

Genn smirked, "stop you two and get over here."

"High King Wrynn, Arator, we have noticed some suspicious activity near a few spots in the eastern kingdoms as of late and a few bodies have turned up. They look like they have died of fright and there is no evidence pointing to the horde or alliance." Matthias Shaw paced in front of them as he explained, "We have a combination of horde and alliance rouges investigating as we speak but even they have gone missing, we have found some parchment but it is not a language we know. There is also some ritualistic murders going on south of here and no it is not trolls or twilight's hammer cult though we are keeping an eye on them. There is also reports of people going mad in some areas, we suspect it could be to do with Azshara and the old God but we have not seen her forces." 

"That is alot to be going on Shaw, does Orgrimmar know? Do our two world leaders know?" Anduin asked, tapping his chin in thought. 

"Not yet, King Wrynn, we do not have reports of this happening in Kalimdor but if this escalates and these events appear to be connected then yes, we will contact the warchief and her queen." Commander Belmont said in his echoed tone. 

"You know I am due to visit Lordaeron soon to see its progress, was there anything suspicious there?" Anduin asked almost considering something, he gave Arator a look to which the paladin nodded. 

"Yes, that is where a few dark rangers have spotted a few agents dead, they cant seem to figure out who did it," Belmont explained further and looked at the two blondes in front of him. 

"Then I shall be careful on my visit, keep me posted on this development, and if it turns out that this is connected, we will contact the banshee queen and the lord admiral." Anduin instructed but his voice was still kind as ever.

"Ofcourse my king," The two spies said in unison and filed out followed by Shandris and Valeera, Genn remained about to protest when Anduin cut him off, "I promised a visit, I am aware of the sudden danger I have my Champion Arator and a few others in the shadows to look after me." 

Genn was a little speechless as he had prepared several reasons to which anduin should not go but the King had a point and once Anduin made up his mind, there was not really much that would change it.

Arator pulled anduin aside, "We are going to investigate these deaths aren't we?"

"We are, I will have valeera contact the dark rangers that found the bodies, we are doing some detective work," Anduin explained in a low tone, "All while I oversee what progress has been made."

"I look forward to our investigations together," Arator smiled, he liked the idea of being an investigator after reading one of Kriss Goldenlight's mystery novels...or did she write about the vampire elf romance that took place in the ghostlands? He was not sure now, he was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his arm their investigative adventures awaited.

\-----------------------

Thalyrssa and Valtrois waited for the horde zeppelin to arrive in the great and ancient city of Suramar, the rebuilding from the Legion's occupation had completed and the First Arcanist had been eager to show it off to the warchief and her new wife. So when the Warchief had sent a missive saying they would be arriving Thalyssra pulled out all the stops for the new couple, there would be wine tasting, there would be boat rides through the canals of the city, there would be poetry readings, whatever their hearts desired. She also was instructed to show Lady Proudmoore their vast arcane library as a surprise, and the star room where she could see how the astromancers worked. This would be best that the Shal'dorei could give to their leader and ally. Her friend...well they had long since become something more stood by her side looking as beautiful as the night sky that brought the vibrant city to life, she took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I think they will love it here, don't you think so Valtrois?"

"They will, why would they not, this is the superior city to Orgrimmar, I do not understand why they don't already have a place here, it would stimulate them in more ways than one," Valtrois purred, arrogance and haughtiness was in her tone but that was expected of the arcanist. "Is this more of a date? than an official visit? not that I don't mind ofcourse," enquired.

"It is but dont tell the warchief, she has insisted this is not a date," Thalyssra smirked.

"Wine tasting, romantic boat rides, poetry and dinner? this is a date and the warchief came to the best place for romance in my opinion," Valtrois smiled warmly at her lover. 

"Lets make sure it is an evening to remember then," Thalyssra states as the Zeppelin comes into view and two figures emerge, bickering which makes both nightborne sigh.

"Again this is not a...First Arcanist, a pleasure to see you finally and Arcanist Valtrois," Sylvanas said in her most professional sounding voice, she indicated the human at her arm, "This is Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore, I am sure you already knew that."

"Yes, the pleasure is mine, while you are here lady proudmoore you must tell me of Kul TIras and perhaps of that magical feat you performed with the cannons," Thalyssra had been fascinated when she heard about that. She could sense that Jaina was a powerful mage, so she wanted the chance to learn, even if she was thousands of years older than the woman. 

"Ofcourse I would love to, I am sure we could learn alot from each other, Sylvanas did say this trip as about learning," The statement got an eyebrow raise from the banshee who had spent hours trying to explain that this was not a date and here she was...she just rolled her eyes but kept a amiable smile on her face. 

"I am sure you will, would you like a tour? then we can enjoy some wine there is a poetry reading tonight, and I think you will enjoy our boat rides through the city?" Thalyssra said guiding them already toward the vast arcane library.

Jaina was astounded by the huge library that was more than likely bigger than Dalarans, she was rendered speechless, "This is...beautiful..." her voice echoed in the high halls that let in moon and star light. _This would be my idea afterlife to be surrounded by books!_ She thought wistfully. 

"I knew you would love it, the Warchief here told me you loved books," Thalyrssa watched Jaina's reaction and then sylvanas's reaction.

"You...told her of my love of books?" Jaina asked, shocked, she loved this to no end but she was surprised.

"I do recall a young mage saying she needed to study, there is a portal from Orgrimmar to here, you may visit whenever you would like," Sylvanas replied.

"For me? You went through the trouble to set a portal?" Jaina still couldn't believe it, where did that cold and unfeeling banshee go.

"I do listen when you do not think I do, I said I would make it up to you did I not?" She asked.

"Well yes but..." Jaina trailed off and ran to Sylvanas to give her a hug, she felt a gasp and could almost feel the eyes widen in shock at the contact. "Thank you so much", she nearly kissed the elf on the cheek but held back.

"You are most welcome, wife, now come see your next surprise," she purred and lead the entranced mage to the astromacer's tower. Jaina was even more wide eyed than before as she was able to see the different constellations, planets, the moons even, she gave Sylvanas yet another hug and could have sworn that she felt Sylvanas start to hug her back. 

"Whats next?" Jaina asked like a child in a candy story or at the fair waiting for the next ride she was literally jumping for joy. _I want to kiss her for this! What would that feel like I wonder?_

"Next is our wine tasting and poetry evening, I think the warchief has something to read apparently," Arcanist Valtrois revealed to which Sylvanas looked at her with fiery eyes widened. _I didnt agree to this!_

"You are going to be the reader tonight?" Jaina enquired, she had heard rumours of Sylvanas's singing voice and had never heard it, she wanted to hear what Sylvanas could come up with.

"Apparently so," Sylvanas felt an assuring warm hand at her side, she was not nervous she just was surprised her attempt at a joke was taken seriously.

That evening they drank wine then it was time for Sylvanas to read, she stood on the stage and looked out at the mostly nightborne crowd, "I only recently wrote it, I hope it suffices." 

_"My water lilly,_

_Has eyes of blue, like the sea._

_I find myself lost._

_The sea of blue takes,_

_takes me away from my fears._

_My water lilly._

_Will you stay with me?_

_Til all the stars go out?_

_Til your heartbeat slows?_

_I may not show it,_

_but I do care for you, Jaina._

_My water lilly."_

Sylvanas finishes to applause and tears by the audience, she nods politely and exits the stage, _this was a bad idea!_ she thinks and runs, she had written that last night before laying by the door. _I have expressed myself! shown vulnerability, what will they all think? What is wrong with me?_ A tight pain in her chest makes her wince and nearly stumble into the water, she finds one of the gondolas and sits inside. She never thought to read that aloud, not to jaina, not to anyone. She did sing that one time but that...this was different she thought and then heard a familiar voice interrupt, "may I join?"

"Lady Proudmoore, I do not know what came over me," Sylvanas looked up at her and then nodded, she could come into the small boat.

"Jaina, and that was beautiful Sylvanas," she took the banshee's cold hands and held them in hers, "I do not think less of you because you can read and write poetry, your rangers are deadly yet two of them express themselves through acting and art."

"I...know, I just am not accustomed to reading my poetry aloud, I am usually in a vulnerable place when I write," Sylvanas admitted.

"Wait...you write?" Jaina had no idea the banshee was so artistic under all that anger.

"I write poetry, short stories, and even sketch, I have a creative side too, why do you think I encourage it in my rangers? Marrah can play the lute, Cyndia has written a few novels that have not been sold, Lenara paints and draws, Anya is also an actress, and Alina does embroidery and Lyanna sometimes joins me in song and can also dance. My captains also have their creative side when they are not being snobby elitist elves that they sometimes are." Sylvanas explained and did not seem so frigid when Jaina rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand.

"I guess you all need someway to express yourselves without really revealing the softer sides, where did you get water lilly from?" Jaina asked.

"Well, you control frozen water and lilly is a pretty little flower, I just thought of you, it's terrible I know," Sylvanas looked embarrassed.

"Its beautiful Warchief, Sylvanas..." Jaina paused and realised where they were, "Why dont we enjoy a nice boat ride, you can sing to me while I read this book I snatched."

Sylvanas sighed, "As you wish, Lady Jaina," then looked over at the nightborne who had come to see who jumped in his boat, he looked at the First arcanist who had followed the warchief concerned, she was standing by Valtrois and said in a whisper, "Who knew the warchief was a poet." They stood and watched as the nightborne bore them away and through the city, Sylvanas sang and her haunting soprano echoed through the city, jaina sat and listened to every note and word that was sung. She was truly beautiful and this proved what she was already finding out, that Sylvanas Windrunner had layers and sides to her that few or none knew of. She enjoyed the ride through the jeweled city of suramar and felt that she had definitely learned something on their first date as wife and wife.

\--------

Lordaeron was cool and windy but that did not bother Dark Ranger Alina one bit, she stood there and waited for the King and his champion tapping her foot and pacing. When the two blonde human and half elf approached she was confused to see them in brown cloaks and black clothing underneath. "You wear interesting garments King Wrynn and Arator." 

Anduin and Arator looked at one another then back at her, "Well as we are traipsing through the woods and no doubt marsh I didnt think my armour was appropriate, plus as we are helping you investigate this we do not want to draw attention to ourselves do we?"

"Sound plan, you do seem to have a brain up in that human head, what say you Windrunner child?" Alina asked, she was purposely putting on an act to test these two out. They seemed out of place to her helping a ranger with her investigations.

"I am with Anduin on this, just lead the way and tell us what to do, also where is the body?" Arator asked inquisitively.

"With Lyanna and some other scientists, I found tracks where the body was found but no weapons, you will come with me and remember; I am leading this investigation understood?" Alina asked, she was normally more tolerant of the living than most of the rangers but today as she wasn't finding any answers she was only growing impatient by the second.

"Yes my lady detective, we will follow your lead," Anduin bowed politely to her while Arator saluted.

"Kids...follow me boys and try not mess up the crime scene," Alina muttered a few curse words in Thalassian about having to babysit, but she also wondered if they would surprise her. "I would like to add this is not like the murder mysteries that Kriss Goldenlight writes please remember that."

"Right, we will keep that in mind," Arator said but whispered to anduin, "This is most like that."

Anduin chuckled but then kept a serious face on as they neared a clearing, Alina knelt down and motioned for them to do the same, "do you see what I see?" 

Both men looked at the impression made by the body and nodded, "It was mentioned he died of fright?" Anduin asked and started to survey the area for clues.

"It would appear so, it is nothing like what I have seen before Wrynn, Windrunner? Do you spot anything?" Alina wanted input from both, to her this was a training exercise as much as a real investigation.

Arator looked around til he saw footprints, "heavy footfalls, so heavily armoured maybe? or they just stomp, large feet?"

Alina nodded, "you two aren't useless after all, the killer or even killers were very large but its hard to tell what race they might be as these are only partial---"

The Elf's ears twitched at footfalls approaching, she stood up to see Lyanna, "Ranger Alina, Cyndia and Marrah have sent a report from Ashenvale, it would appear that similar killings have been found there, we may have to tell our queens of this."

"What say you?" Alina asked the human and half elf.

"Did they send their findings?" Anduin asked.

Lyanna nods, "They are yours to look at and make the decision, given the similarity however I think we have to let them know sooner rather than later."

Arator nods in agreement and the four soon make their way to the newly build inn at Brill to discuss their findings, all anduin could do was sigh, _what now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be a beginning? who knows?
> 
> Also:
> 
> Anduin and Arator: The Adventures of Anduin Holmes and Arator Watson? stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you dont mind the A plot and B plot here its leading to something I promise.


	4. Ignorance is Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina extend their stay in the Broken Isles but danger could reach them when they least expect it, meanwhile Arator and Anduin team with Lyanna and Alina to investigate further goings on when they make trip to Kalimdor. It will be known that something sinister is coming or already there lurking in the shadows. Are these mysterious deaths connected? If so who or what is causing them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas decides to explore and gets hurt.
> 
> Arator uses deductive reasoning.

The starry night sky was shining brightly through the circular sky light in Jaina's room in Suramar, she was still awake after tossing and turning. She and Sylvanas had decided to stay in Suramar longer after a wonderful evening where she felt she learned something of her wife finally. Then they got into a fight because Sylvanas prefers to sleep by the door and not in Jaina's room, while she was trying let the banshee join her when she felt ready to, she didn't need to sleep on the floor. Jaina now could not sleep as she felt a wedge had been firmly put back between them, _should I apologise? Should she? are we both wrong?_ She didn't know. Jaina turned in her sleep again and barely opened her eyes to see two red fire eyes looking straight at her, "Sylvanas! you scared me....I said you could sleep on the couch, you dont have to---" she was cut off by a cold finger to her lips.

"I wanted to join you, I remembered how lonely I have been and felt it was not fair to let you be alone," Sylvanas explained, though jaina could see right through her this time. "You apologising?" 

"Yes, do you want me to go?" the Warchief asked, she would slip out if Jaina wanted her to.

"No, stay, please...just let me know you are joining me next time," Jaina smiled, she was surprised at how glad she was that sylvanas had chosen to finally swallow her pride and share a bed with her.

"I will," Sylvanas then turned to lie on her back, she blinked at the stars above. She was not accustomed to this at all but she might as well try it, she was not wanting to admit to her loneliness she felt without jaina lately, she hoped lying next to jaina would help the Lord admiral sleep better atleast. 

"Jaina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yea..." 

"I think we should get a place here,"

"Uh huh..."

"Jaina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

"Jaina?"

"Hm?"

"Im going to shave my head."

"Mhm."

"Jaina?"

Silence...."Jaiiinaaaaa"

"Jaiiiiinaaaaaaaaa"

"Jaina!"

"Huh? What is it Sylvanas?" 

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am now, what is it?"

"Want to go swimming with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jaina said then turned away from sylvanas and shut her eyes, _maybe sleeping together isn't a good idea._..she lamented but secretly she also liked the company of her wife.

"Jaiiinaaaa" Sylvanas said again and rolled over, _who do I talk to now?_ She thought, "Jaina...I am bored..." Silence filled the air again and sylvanas let out a large sigh and looked at Jaina again who was sleeping soundly, _should I hold her?_ she wondered to herself, _what do I do?_ Unsure of what to do the warchief just lay there staring at the back of her wife's head, _would she want me to hold her? Maybe I should secure the area around the bed, make sure its safe...that's what I will do._ Sylvanas nodded to herself and got out of bed quietly and began to look around the room for any sign of danger. She even checked the hallway, balcony, stairs, garden area, the small harbour, even the surrounding waters. _No threats, good..._ she told herself then goes to the study to read, out of boredom she builds a blanket fort outside Jaina's room.

The next morning Jaina wakes to find that Sylvanas is not beside her, rather she has ransacked the room and now looks like she had a fight with blankets and lost, "Sylvanas?" she gets out of bed and walks over to the prone elf who had her eyes closed and was twisted uncomfortably in several silk blankets, "what were you up to?" when she gets no answer she smirks and pulls the sheet that is under sylvanas and begins to drag the banshee towards the bed, she then moves to lift Sylvanas onto the bed which was harder than it looked, sylvanas was taller and all muscle so when she went to pick her up she immediately fell on top of her, her face was inches away from sylvanas's and she could see the corners of her mouth struggling to stifle an amused laugh. "You...tides you are impossible!" Jaina laughed at sylvanas's antics and saw the red eyes open, they looked mischievous. 

They stared at each other for several long moments with Jaina still on top, sylvanas had wrapped her arms around her waist slowly and their lips were close enough to...

"Room service, Warchief!" an nightborne caused them to break apart as if their parents walked in on them, "I thought...well I thought atleast your wife would like some breakfast." The nightborne butler completely paid no heed to the near kiss and instead set the breakfast tray down on the small table. He looked around more than a little displeased, "Oh my! by the nightwell this room will be tidied up later! I will return if you need me!" He said as he left.

"Was the bed uncomfortable for you?" Jaina asked after several awkward minutes.

"No, it was very comfortable, I just didn't know what to do," Sylvanas looked away a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Jaina reached over and tentatively brushed back a stray pale blonde hair behind a purple ear. 

"Did you want me to hold you?" Sylvanas asked, still embarrassed. 

"I would not have minded, is that why you were having a wrestling match with blankets?" Jaina pointed to the tangled sheets.

"I had to make sure this place was secure," She replied and kicked off the other blankets.

Jaina moved her hand from behind sylvanas's ear and gently cupped her cheek, "Is it all secure, warchief?"

"We are safe," Sylvanas answered plainly, "Also your breakfast is going to get cold, you are lucky Lenara is not here to steal it from you."

Jaina rushed over to the table near the couch and started to eat, she motioned for sylvanas to join her and the dark lady obliged. They seemed to ease up in each others company now, especially when it was just the two of them, Jaina only saw her wife's eccentricities in private and sometimes wished others could see it, it made her less of the scary figure that she was seen as. She did understood the mask of coldness for she too put it on to the world at times, it was for both women a way to protect them from getting hurt or revealing a vulnerability to exploit. 

"So do you still want to swim with me? I saw some ruins in Azuna we could check those out, Valtrois told me sea shells are popular there," Sylvanas was not sure why but she really just wanted to explore now that the legion wasn't there and the naga population was surprisingly low. 

"I would love to swim with you," Jaina smiled at the request, she too wanted to explore.

"Do you also want a place here? I thought it could be among the places we stay, we do have allies on these islands," Sylvanas was thinking of a practical reason and personal, she knew Jaina loved that library and it was a way to be close to their highmountain and nightborne allies without alienating them, they still had Zandalar to an extent, Jaina was still not welcome at the pyramid just yet.

"I think that is a good idea, I am pleased that you are including me in your decisions," jaina said, noting the big step sylvanas was taking in trusting her more, that was also an issue they fought about the day before. Sylvanas was making decisions without her and Jaina argued they needed to be a team on things like that, so she was relieved that she had gotten through the bullheadedness that was Sylvanas Windrunner.

"I will wait go on ahead, Telemancer Oculeth wants to show me a shortcut, I will meet you near the crumbled palace, bring a bathing suit and lunch," Sylvanas got up and retreated in that cold manner that Jaina was getting used to. _Its her way..._

\-------------------------

Arator stared at the body now on a slab in Moonglade, druids had found the body first and alerted the nearby Dark Rangers Cyndia and Marrah, because it was similar to the killings in Tirisfal Glades the group of Lyanna, Alina, Arator, and Anduin had arrived by portal to investigate quietly. Arator was noticing something he saw on the other body in the undercity lab, "strangulation," he pointed to the marks along the neck. 

"Very astute Windrunner, but by what?" Alina asked sharply.

"Not by hands, and it looks like whatever got him was..." Arator looked more closely, there were small ring like marks on the neck and arms, "This man was restrained so that he could not reach to fight back," Arator made a motion towards his throat, "When you are being strangled from behind what is your reaction?" he asked then demonstrated by grabbing anduin in a choke hold. Anduin instinctively reached for Arator's arm and tried to remove it, "The reaction is to try and escape by removing whatever or whomever has you by the neck," Arator releases then goes back to the body and points to the markings, "this man was unable to do so."

Anduin, Lyanna, and Alina all looked at what arator was highlighting, "Alright, so he was restrained as he was choked to death, still doesn't explain the fearful expression." Lyanna remarked.

"That I have not worked out yet, "Arator tapped his chin and caught anduin smiling at him, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Maybe an animal did this?" Anduin suggested.

"An animal does the same killing over two continents in the same fashion? No, I do not know what this is but its not an animal," Alina said.

"Cyndia, Marrah, go to Lordaeron and check in there we will handle this," Lyanna said in a voice they knew better than to argue with.

"What about Orgrimmar and surrounding areas?" Cyndia asked.

"Kalira, Clea, and a few others will handle it, now do as I say please," Lyanna was normally more relaxed out of the rangers but these killings unnerved her even in undeath. "There is something off about this, inhuman."

Cyndia and Marrah saluted and left without a word, though neither of them liked it at all.

One of the druids looked over the body, "these looks like...pardon me Dark Ranger would you please hand me that book of sea creatures?"

"What is this doing in a lab? and we are not at sea," Alina stated but handed over the book.

"I am a druid of the fin and I wanted to study some of the creatures I would encounter, these markings look like..." he flipped through the pages til he found a drawing of some strange looking creature with a bulbous head and several limbs with the suction cup like pads, "check and see if these match."

Arator took the book and and compared the two, "It's a match but that does not make sense, these are sea creatures and this man was killed near a lake."

Anduin walked over to the body and the half elf and looked for himself, "what if we are dealing with something completely different?" 

"What do you mean?" Arator asked.

"I have seen...well...heard of creatures with tentacles for arms before, they were of the void and old gods. We might need some ren'dorei...oh wait, we need magister Umbric or Alleria Windrunner." Anduin looked all three for agreement.

"You could be onto something boy king, lucky for you a mage is here for portals, I don't particularly like stormwind so you can go." Alina smiled insincerely even if she was impressed by both young men's deductive skills.

Anduin did not reply to her remark and went upstairs to find a mage, arator looked on with concern, "If this is of the void should we not warn my aunt and aunt-in-law?"

"Lets wait til we have confirmation," Lyanna stated.

"I just hope waiting doesn't backfire on us," Alina had a very bad feeling in her gut, something was going to happen.

\---------------

Sylvanas swam in the deepest parts of the ruins, she had a small net with sea shells already inside and was looking for more. Being undead meant she did not have to come up for air and was content to stay underwater, she looked up at Jaina at the surface periodically to make sure she was still there and safe. _I almost pity the living that they cannot hold their breath long underwater,_ she thought and was about to swim up to show that yes she was still her undead self but something grabbed her foot.

She dropped her sea shells in trying to detach herself but it held fast, it was purple and whispered in her mind, no! She knew the power of the void anywhere and tried to fight it off but then another tentacle reached for her neck and pulled her further and further down, she heard a loud and angry whisper in her head, **KILL THIS ONE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Oh no...


	5. Connections and Desperate Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is in danger, will she get out of it? or will Jaina come to the rescue.
> 
> Also, Arator and Anduin discover more to these attacks as Magister Umbric and Alleria come onto the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more swimming in Azuna for Syl.
> 
> Its Anduin's time to shine as Lead Detective.
> 
> Are these attacks coordinated? or random?

The air was calm and sun warm on Jaina's skin, she was lounging on a flotation device that was powered by the arcane magics of the Shal'dorei and she was glad of it. A chance to relax and not work or worry about everything falling apart with the tenuous peace going on.Valtrois and Thalyssra were sitting under a large umbrella and eating lunch and Sylvanas had been swimming around the ruins of the crumbled palace that once...no...still belonged to Prince Farondis who was riding his ghostly nightsaber. Jaina had to remind herself several times that being undead meant you could stay underwater longer than a living person could, she kept looking at the water every so often waiting for her wife to surface. Sylvanas had promised to do so to calm Jaina's nerves, so far she had every 30 minutes, though now it had been close to an hour. She looked at the surface of the water, looking for any sign of the undead elf, the water was clear much like Zandalar's was so she could make out..."SYLVANAS!!" Something was holding the elf down and pulling her further into darkness, "No!" 

Valtrois and Thalyssra look up in time to see Jaina dive underwater, "what happened?" They get up and come to the shoreline when Jaina comes back up, "Something has the Warchief I need to get to her."

"That is fairly deep are you sure?" Valtrois was not sure how deep a human could dive, not even she could go very far underwater.

"Someone has to! It will have to me! Jaina was aware it was deep, deeper than what she was used to but she had a plan, focusing her magic around her head she forms a small arcane shield and then dives underwater hoping this shield would last til she reached sylvanas who was still struggling against a purple glowing tentacle. Jaina sensed void powers off of it, she knew they were a problem in Kul Tiras and a few other locations but they were little more than a nuisance. She swam deeper and deeper til she saw a black cave that Sylvanas was being dragged into, _bless her shes still fighting,_ Jaina mused. The arcane bubble around her head was starting to fade, she would need air, hopefully this cave had a roof or something, it did. 

By the time Jaina reached inside her arcane shield dissipated and the first thing she heard were loud screams, _Sylvanas! s_ he swam to the shore and got her bearings, whatever had her was not easy to fight off as the banshee would have thought, Jaina readied some frost spikes and followed the screams, they were a mix of terror and fury, and Jaina hoped she wouldn't be too late. 

"SHINDU FALLAH NA!" Sylvanas yelled, a vision entered her mind a memory of the events leading to her death and all she could yell for was a retreat, "NO! That already happened its not real!" she struggled against the tentacle that had tried to choke her, instead it pulled her deeper and tried to torment her with visions, constant whispers, and taunts. Her thoughts went to jaina, _was she safe?_ She felt that nagging presence of the void trying to break through her own mental shields, it was painful and terrifying, she felt... _powerless._.."NO! I will not feel like that again!" she willed herself to fight harder, she bit down on the purple glowing surface, fangs bared, eyes blazing, and black wisps of smoke radiated from her as she began shifting into banshee form. The creature recoiled for a moment but tightened their hold, _this undead thing must die_ , seemed to be its mission.

The banshee then let out a wail, hoping the sound waves would stun the creature enough for her to escape and maybe kill the thing or swim to the surface to warn everyone. The creature loosened its grip and sylvanas slipped away but could still hear the nagging whispers and could see the visions _...Lirath...brother..._.A young high elf male was before her but when she reached for him he vanished, "Stop that!" Before the thing could seize her again several frost bolts flew into it, causing the thing to writhe and twist away. "Jaina?"

Jaina looked angry, as she had frost magic at her fingertips, "Move, let me do this." Sylvanas stood aside, she had no weapons and another scream would mean the end for her wife. 

Jaina appreciated the trust that had been put in her and threw more ice spikes at the creature who kept retreating, "YOU. LEAVE. MY. WIFE. ALONE!" she said after every spike thrown, the mage was enraged and before she could deal the killing blow it vanished through a void portal. She let out a scream of anger and frustration at it getting away, she trembled and fell to her knees, exhausted from swimming and pushing her body to its limits, her muscles were sore, but mostly she was worried for her banshee. She didn't realise how much she had started to like the warchief til her life was threatened.. _.well unife...she is undead_. She felt a cold shaky hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the bruised face of Sylvanas and then stood up to hug her. Jaina buried her face into the elf's neck, tears streaming down her face, "No more swimming here," she managed to say.

"You got rid of it I think we are fine now, and I dropped the sea shells I had for you," Sylvanas brushed off her near death experience and made a small protest.

Jaina pulled away with a serious expression, "no, for your safety and for others there will be no swimming," Sylvanas was about to protest again when she added, "I am sure there are sea shells in the Suramar harbour."

"Fine, can you get us out of here wife?" she asked.

"I can, and I will," Jaina teleported the two out of the cursed cave and back to waiting nightborne with rather concerned expressions, there was also the appearance of ghostly night elves on sabers watching closeby. 

"Warchief, Lord Admiral, you are safe, what happened?" the first arcanist asked, she was getting ready to call in some druids of the fin to mount a rescue when they had been gone for more than an hour. 

"Something from the void attacked the Warchief," Jaina stated, holding on to Sylvanas's hand.

"The void?" Valtrois looked confused, "but....that would have been noticed surely," she could not wrap her head around that the powerful and superior magic skills of the nightborne could not sense that before.

Sylvanas nodded, "I would have noticed it too but I don't think it has been here long, which might explain why..." she trailed off as a pain in her head continued.

"Rest, please," Jaina implored.

"I will be fine Lady Proudmoore, you saved me," Sylvanas tried to be reassuring but the constant voice in her head was making her sound strained.

"Do not argue with me on this, let me handle this you are hurt," she pointed to the mess of bruises and welts the banshee had received during her fight.

Both women stared at one another for a few tense moments, it was becoming a battle of wills almost, sylvanas not wanting to admit she was in alot more pain than she let on and Jaina trying to look out for her. Eventually Sylvanas relented by saying that the sun was too bright anyway and sat under the umbrella where some nightborne healers tended to her.

"First Arcanist can you establish a perimeter? Around here, I do not want to risk this happening to someone else. You can coordinate with Prince Farondis I believe?" Jaina noticed the prince and his subjects looking on in concern and interest. They could be of use as they were cursed to be in their city forever by Queen Azshara, she looked over at Sylvanas real quick to see if she was alright, she was wearing the bored expression again, no doubt sarcasm was dripping from every word as she spoke.

"Not a bad idea, I will also have Valtrois contact the blue dragon flight that lives near here, rest assured this will not happen again, meanwhile I think you two should head back to the city, you have a messenger from Orgrimmar." Thalyssra almost sounded annoyed, she was starting to enjoy the warchief and lord admiral's company, they appreciated the culture and what the nightborne had to offer and had even chosen a place to stay for future visits. "I will also have the nightborne huntresses scout and investigate the other parts of these isles, see if this has happened elsewhere."

"Thank you, First Arcanist, I better tend to Lady Windrunner," Jaina heard raised voices and knew that a certain elf's patience had run out.

"Why dont they kiss already?" Valtrois shook her head.

"tsk tsk, they will when they are ready to, its only been a few weeks of marriage," Thalyssra patted her lover's arm and watched the angry elf sulk after her human wife told her to relax.

Valtrois sighed deeply and planted a kiss on the first arcanist's cheek.

The trip back to Suramar City was quiet as Sylvanas was not her witty self, despite Jaina pushing her buttons, instead she rubbed her temples from an insistent pain. Valtrois and Thalyssra just thought she had too much sun or she felt her pride was now wounded because of the attack after all the Banshee Queen wanted to look strong and powerful at all times and did not want to be reminded that even she could be brought close to death. The trip was also slow because of the scenic route that was taken, Suramar had really flourished since the legion had been defeated, the purple and red leaves swayed in the breeze and red grass now had small wild lillies that were in full bloom. It smelled of spring and arcane leylines that ran underground and into several stations that Valtrois helped establish as links for telemancer Oculeth and his portal system. The ruins from afar were filled now with small mammals as the withered were now gone or under control, it was a land coming back to life, as was Azuna, Highmountain, Stormheim, and Val'sharah which was also healing from the nightmare that plagued their peaceful druid haven. Even the spirits in the ruins throughout the isles seemed less angry now that they were left undisturbed. The broken isles were recovering, slowly but recovering. 

It was dinnertime when Sylvanas and Jaina got back, sylvanas immediately went to her room and shut the door, Jaina sighed and left her alone for now she received her dinner which was a plate of the finest salmon that thunder totem could offer, some vegetables from farmers in Stormheim, some of the best dark chocolate cake for dessert, along with a sweeter arcwine to wash it all down. She stared at the door to Sylvanas's room and began to wonder what exactly had happened, she had seen the fight briefly and heard her shout something in Thalassian, then seemed to reach out for someone that wasn't there. "Whats happened to you?" she said to herself between bites, maybe she would come out and confide in her. 

Dinner ended and still Sylvanas stayed in her room, jaina sighed and left their large getaway to finally attend the messenger that Thalyssra mentioned earlier. She hoped Sylvanas would be there as well but she could not coax her from her room, _is her pride wounded that much? Or is it deeper than that? We'll talk about it when I get back._

Inside Sylvanas's room, the elf was frozen in terror..."no...stop...get out of my head..." she whispered, holding her head in her hands and curled up in a ball, she could not allow anyone to see her like this. She was shaking and closing her eyes to the constant visions and illusions that were plaguing her mind. She tried to maintain control, tried to reach for the anger she normally had but it was not there, only fear, helplessness, she hated both, she would not appear weak to anyone so she locked herself away for now.  
  


\-----------------

King Anduin Wrynn escorted Magister Umbric and Alleria Windrunner to the congregated area of Dark Rangers, druids, Arator, and a dead body. "I am sorry you are being invited on these grim circumstances but as you can see, this required both your attention. He showed them the markings and explained away the evidence in much of the flair that Arator used when deducing what had killed the man lying on the table and was most likely responsible for the other deaths. 

"I do sense void energy, you were right to call us High King. I have noticed void energy and creatures before, there were some in Zandalar and Kul Tiras to name a few, why is this unusual?" Alliera asked trying to figure out what this meant.

"It seems calculated not random, mostly its been occuring on the eastern kingdoms, and it barely leaves a trace, it seems off to us," Anduin explained further.

"That does seem strange, usually when there is a void presence there is more than one creature and its pretty noticeable, have you told my sister about this yet?" Alliera asked, she sighed with only slight annoyance.

"We wanted more answers, Lady Windrunner, however I did send a messenger to find them and ask them to return to orgrimmar urgently, I do think this will require their attention," Lyanna felt like Alina did that morning, that something bad had happened and they could not wait any longer. 

"Good," Magister Umbric hummed thoughtfully, "I will have some ren'dorei investigate this further, I am also wondering if the Queen Azshara has something to do with this, we still need to deal with her."

"I nearly forgot about her to be honest, after this treaty her naga have begun to vanish, nothing from her as of late," Arator said, truthfully he had been focusing on Anduin and helping rebuild Lordaeron that he forgot about her.

"She has been quiet," Alleria agreed.

"You think she is behind these attacks?" Anduin asked, subtlety did not seem her style. 

"I am not sure, she seems to like her dramatic entrances and theatrics, I think we still have portals to Nazjatar," Alliera pointed out the charismatic queen liked a show, these quiet killings made no sense.

Anduin nodded, "What options have we?"

"We could go to Nazjatar or atleast send some scouts to investigate?" Alina looked to anduin this time, she was slowly gaining patience for him.

Anduin nodded again, "I like that, send some scouts, meanwhile we should alert the warchief and Lord admiral, if these killings and attacks are happening in more places they need to know, we can't keep putting it off." 

"You are right, I think we should split up then, myself and Alina wil head to Orgrimmar to explain the situation, you, Arator, and...well whoever chooses to investigate with you will scout ahead or try to find out if this is occurring in other places in Kalimdor." Lyanna instructed.

"Wait, you cannot send the king of stormwind on a hunt like this?" Alleria objected, not due to her intense dislike of dark rangers but because she was concerned for Anduin and Arator's safety as it pertained to the void.

"We will be fine, Alleria, besides Arator and I are already on this case, you can come along or provide us with your void elves," Anduin's voice was commanding and strong, he would not be treated like some doll in a glass case.

Alleria muttered something in thalassian then looked at Umbric, "Think we can spare some of our Ren'dorei for this?"

Umbric nodded and created a void portal for more elves to appear, Anduin then explained the plan with a brooding Alleria in the corner.

Alina and Lyanna made their way back to Orgrimmar in haste upon their bats, "Something is wrong isn't it?" 

"I heard the Queen's voice in my head, she needs our help, we need to get them home," Lyanna said sharply, she had been on a hunt when the telepathic message had sang through her mind, it was indicating that they had waited too long to alert their queens and warn them. "She's hurt."

\--------------

Jaina got back to the sprawling getaway home after speaking with a messenger from Orgrimmar, though he gave no details she could hear the urgency in his voice. She rushed over to Sylvanas's door, "Sylvanas, I need to speak to----" The door swung open and her wife stood there with an unreadable expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Jaina," the impassivity to her voice could not hide the tense muscles or the agitated twitch of her long ears, something was wrong. 

Sylvanas stepped out of the doorway and sat on the couch, "do you need anything?"

"No, though we will have to cut our trip short I am afraid," She sat next to sylvanas and scooted closer, _so tense...what is wrong? tell me._ Jaina thought as she took the colder hand of her wife's. 

"Work?" Sylvanas simply guessed.

"I think so, it sounded urgent," Jaina confirmed this by showing the missive to Sylvanas.

_"Warchief Sylvanas and Lord Admiral Proudmoore,_

_your presence is requested right away. There has been a development._

_Please come to Orgrimmar as soon as possible._

_Signed,_

_Lor'themar Theron."_

"That does sound serious, we will leave in the morning then," Sylvanas said quickly and started to get out of her seat, she was promptly pulled down by Jaina, "what?"

"What is wrong?" Jaina asked, "Please tell me."

"Nothing, I just am a little flustered is all, do you wish us to share a bed again?" she asked.

"I do, after what happened I want you to be at my side," jaina pulled sylvanas close, trying to see any other indication that something was off.

"As you wish," Sylvanas whispered, _maybe the voices will stop,_ she hoped.

That night it was Jaina who was holding sylvanas, at first she maintained a distance til she could not handle it anymore and rested her head on Jaina's chest, she almost wished she could fall into a dreamless sleep with the sound of her wife's heartbeat to put her to sleep, anything to drive away these terrors in her head. Jaina on the other hand was conflicted, she did like that once again sylvanas was sharing a bed with her and blushed when she closed the distance between them instead of staying on her side, she had a nagging feeling that something was troubling the banshee. Her long elegant ears twitched as if they were hearing something Jaina could not, her muscles were so tense it felt like she would spring to action at the slightest noise, and she was shaking. Jaina gently stroked her hair to calm her down, it seemed to help as the mage fell asleep wondering what had scared the fearsome warchief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Our Heroines are not happy about being the last to know about recent developments and Sylvanas seems to be hiding something.
> 
> Question for thought:  
> Who is behind this?  
> Could it be Azshara?  
> N'zoth escaping?  
> Or another villain yet to be revealed?
> 
> Give me your theories and guesses. :)


	6. Why didn't you say anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina return to Orgrimmar after their time in Suramar after an urgent message calls them home. They both discover that something similar to what attacked Sylvanas has been attacking and killing others and neither are happy about being the last to know. 
> 
> Sylvanas is suffering still from the effects of the void attack, will she let Jaina comfort her or will let her pride stand in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Council meeting, Jaina and Syl are not happy!
> 
> Our B plot takes a rest in the next two chapters but dont worry they still have alot to cover.

"What?! and you didn't think to inform us!" Sylvanas raged, her eyes blazed in indignation as she yelled at the small assembled council. Jaina was at her side holding her arm, if anything it was for support or to hold back her own anger. 

Two dark rangers Cyndia and Marrah stood at the door listening to the shouting, they both shook their heads and agreed that the Dark Lady should have been told sooner. "She was attacked recently, sister?"

"Yes, Cyndia she was, that is why both are angry about this," Marrah said calmly with a hint of annoyance, "however I think the attack would have happened anyway as our queen likes to swim and would not have counted on the creature being there.

"Would she not have been more alert and cautious?" Cyndia asked, she did agree with her sister ranger but wondered if things would have been different if more caution had been in place.

"She would have, yes but you know how she is," Marrah smirked and then grew silent as the meeting continued.

Varok Saurfang, Lor'themar Theron, Queen Talanji, Baine Bloodhoof, Rokhan, and a few others were in attendance of the meeting, they had been called together once they heard of this and it was disturbing news. "With all due respect Warchief, we did not hear it until very recently as you," the reinstated Overlord said, mostly irritated with the situation rather than being yelled at.

"Still you heard before us, but I can see where you are going with that," Jaina piped in and patted her wife's arm, _calm down sylvanas._

"Has the First Arcanist taken any precautions since the attack?" Lor'themar asked, "I can send some farstriders to help out if need be."

"She has but I would send some anyway, I already have a few dark rangers heading to Suramar," Sylvanas was much more calm now and had sat at the head of the long table with the horde leadership. She could not be as angry as she wanted as they had a point, they only found out a short time before her and Jaina.

"Is there a reason that there was time taken?" Jaina was wondering this as they headed to the meeting, she was also worried for sylvanas, she was tense the whole way and barely spoke to her. Sylvanas did welcome her arm and closeness but she still seemed closed off and distant, she was still a little shaky and her ears twitched from time to time, _who is talking to her?_

"From what de reports say, dey thought it was an isolated incident at first, just da eastern kingdoms," Queen Talanji explained, she too was unhappy she was only just discovering this. "I hope dis has not happened in Zandalar," she hinted.

"Queen Talanji, we will send some rangers to investigate if this has spread to your island as well, we have not forgotten you," Sylvanas spoke up with less anger that time.

The rest of the council agreed and then made the decision to have investigations done in other horde territories that were in the surrounding area and then if needed the alliance, so far both spy networks had been handling that on the eastern kingdoms, all that was needed was Kul Tiras. Jaina agreed to send word to her mother and the houses there that there seemed to be a new or old threat rising. 

"Is there anything else that needs my attention?" the Warchief asked before standing and bringing the meeting to a close.

"Well, we would like to report that Lordaeron keep and the Undercity are nearly habitable by forsaken and the living, the Ashenvale restoration project is in full swing barring night elf interference, and your idea of installing quarters in Suramar is acceptable," Theron replied as if reading that all on parchment. 

"Not sure I like Alliance rulers running around our forests..." Saurfang murmured.

"They are investigating, High Overlord, if not for them who knows what else would have happened, we are also supposed to be united now are we not?" Sylvanas was back to her annoyed self with the orc's remark.

"I...understood warchief," Saurfang conceded, there was no argument there.

"Good, this meeting is adjourned, any other words you wish to say to me or the Lord Admiral can be said later and in private," Sylvanas stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

Jaina followed closely trying to keep up with the longer strides of the elf, she grabbed sylvanas's arm and wanted to say something, the banshee had grown cold since they had arrived back in Orgrimmar and she didn't like it. _I thought we were making progress, don't shut me out!_ she wanted to yell, but that would only drive her wife away further. "Sylvanas, can we----" before she could say anything more her arm was dropped and her wife vanished into black mist, she clearly wanted to be alone. She sighed and walked over to the hold where both women stayed, she was eventually cornered by two rangers. 

"Everything alright my queen?" Cyndia asked concerned.

"I am more concerned for Sylvanas right now than my own well being but thank you for asking," Jaina smiled at the red haired ranger, this ranger like a few others she had gotten to know was one of the nicer ones she thought. 

"Marrah and I are also concerned, she is not herself, she moves around like she is expecting an attack, she also has a voice in her head that we hear when we try to communicate telepathically," Cyndia explained. 

"You can communicate telepathically?" 

"We can, it took awhile to figure that out," marrah replied.

"She could do that with you if you asked, I know she was able to with some horde adventurers during our campaign in Silverpine a few years back," Cyndia was not sure Sylvanas would do that as it could hurt if the mind wasn't ready for it.

"I will ask later, are all elves able to do this?" 

"We could not do this in life so I am assuming it is an undead banshee power, I also do not know if you can speak back," Marrah said before the question could form on Jaina's lips.

"I guess it would be like thinking, try it with me...go on," Jaina smiled, "it could be fun to experiment."

Cyndia and Marrah both hesitate but then nod, "this might hurt."

_"Hello Lady Proudmoore, can you hear me?"_

Jaina's eyes widened at the soft alto tone echoing in her head, she was about to nod but instead she merely thought the word, _"yes, can you hear me?"_

Marrah almost smiled and then nodded, "Apparently you can speak back you just have to think your reply, I would advise you not to do this to the Dark Lady, she already has something in her head and more voices only make it worse."

"I will wait until we get this sorted, in the meantime since Sylvanas has chosen to brood, why don't we visit the Echo Isles I promised Rokhan and Queen Talanji I would get to know the Troll culture a little more now that I live here." Jaina looked between both elves, they looked like they needed to get out of Orgrimmar too after such a tense morning.

"Well, we are supposed to protect you my lady," Cyndia remarked softly.

"It is settled then," Jaina said with a little more brightness to her voice and headed out of the council chamber.

\---------------------------

Sylvanas did not return to the hold, it felt to noisy and she wanted some place to think so she flew to the highest place she could think of and realised how risky it was. Mt Hyjal was higher than anything on Kalimdor and far away from voices...well outward voices, the ones inside taunted her constantly. She held her ears, trying to block out the noises but that only made the taunts worse, she couldn't be around anyone right now. _I cannot let anyone see me like this...especially Jaina,_ once her thoughts turned to jaina the voices grew threatening, she could barely talk to the woman she had started to grow fond of.. _.fond...I like her now?_ She had started to realise the growing feelings of fondness towards the mage over the short period of time they had been around each other. Since her attack recently she started to put distance back between them, if anything it was to protect Jaina as well as her own pride. 

The whispers only grew louder til all she could do was scream and fly away again, she did hope no night elves noticed her, she was vulnerable and could be an easy target, she would not show such weakness. She had left herself open to attack, she would not do so again and be caught unawares, _a mistake I will not repeat._ Sylvanas tells herself, if she just keeps her distance maybe she will not be hurt again and Jaina would be safe, or not...Jaina could be in more danger since she left, she flew back to Orgrimmar and when she did not see jaina present she inwardly panicked. A pain in her chest caused her to wince as she looked for her wife, she did find a letter explaining where she was and which rangers were with her and then Sylvanas sighed with relief. She picked up a book and took it to her room to read, "Maybe this will help," she muttered and shut herself in her room the rest of the day.

\-----------------

Jaina was worried for Sylvanas but did not show it, she was enjoying her time among the trolls while they showed her around their islands. There was an uneasiness around the Queen Talanji but they were civil enough for Rokhan not to be wary of drama, "I know she kill ya father but she needs to understand our cultura," he had said with the veiled undertone of "play nice or ya be dealing wit me," in his voice. Both women were raised in nobility so they knew how to act and put their differences aside and enjoy themselves. Jaina could see how on edge the rangers were and encouraged them to walk around the islands to make sure everything was secure and safe if that made them feel better.

"We glad to have ya here, Lord Admiral..."Rokhan's voice was drowned out by her own thoughts, she worried for the banshee up in her tower. 

Queen Talanji noticed the slight distraction but said nothing, she was a little concerned for the Warchief as well but she would not tell the Lord Admiral that.

Rokhan took Jaina to their training area, their baby raptor island, their shrines to their loas they had since built, and then the main hut with a large fire around it, he was proud of the Darkspear tribe and was glad that he could show it off. "I hope da warchief feel betta, she be visitin her allies, she may come here too I hope?"

"I will speak to her about it," Jaina nodded, she would get her wife to come out at some point and this culture was far more fascinating now that she had a real chance to learn about it. She glanced over at the Queen of the Zandalari and felt guilt, part of the agreement in the treaty was to pay reparations to Zandalar, it would help in repairs but not the mending of grief for a lost parent. The same could be said for Teldrassil which was Sylvanas's priority, however because they could not replace or repair a world tree, replanting and revitalising Darkshore and Ashenvale had been the agreement.

Jaina was still not allowed to visit Zandalar, she hoped this rule would change over time, she was liking the culture, and was genuinely sorry for her part in the destruction the alliance had caused.

"Good, it be good to have her along when da midsummer fire festival be arrivin, ya tell her we be celebrating here?" He asked, knowing full well she could not go to Zandalar and celebrate.

"I will tell her, she could use a break from all her work," Jaina liked the idea of getting a chance to celebrate their first festival together as wives and co-rulers, if she could get past the icy wall that had been put back into place. She followed the trolls to their small fishing harbour where she joined in on some fishing and a sailing contest, even Cyndia and Marrah joined in, the only person missing was still in her room in Orgrimmar.

Jaina would not return home til sunset, she saw faint candle light in Sylvanas's room and felt concern and worry flood her mind again, she layed down by the door and remembered the repeated "Jaiinaas" and smirked, _payback..._ she thought. 

"Syllllvaaaaanaaas!"

No answer.

"Syyylllllvannaasss!"

A groan.

"Sylvanas!"

Movement and soft footsteps approached the door and Jaina could hardly stifle a giggle, "Who is there?" a strained voice asked.

"Syllvannnaaaaasssssss!! open the dooorrrr!" Jaina said in pretend ghost voice.

A stifled laugh?

The door opened and Jaina peered up at the two fire red eyes looking down at her, "Sylvanas, are you alright?" Jaina got to her feet and placed a hand on the banshee's arm.

"I am fine," Sylvanas answered automatically, her ears told a different story and gave her away.

Jaina placed both hands on her wife's cheeks, "something is wrong, please do not shut me out."

"I am fine," Sylvanas repeated.

"No, you are not, what is going on?" Jaina asked, she felt sylvanas lean into her hand that still rested on her cheek, "your ears are giving you away, give me that unreadable expression all you want."

Sylvanas walked back to her bed and laid down, perhaps she would be left alone? She was not, she felt the bed sink and a hand touch her back, Jaina's whisper was now added to the chorus of voices she heard. Luckily she could sort out which was Jaina's and which was not, "Jaina..."

"It's alright, I am here even if you want to be alone," Jaina rubbed her back and laid beside her, "I can be just as stubborn as you."

A few minutes of silence than Sylvanas gave in, "I hear voices, it is a constant torment, they will not stop." She turned to face the worried mage, "Stay with me? Tonight?"

"I was going to whether you wanted me to or not, but it's nice of you to ask," Jaina quipped and moved a small pale blonde hair away from one of the expressive red eyes.

"I thought it only polite," Sylvanas smirked and pulled Jaina closer, she would do her best to ignore these voices for now even if they did give her what the living would call a headache.

Jaina and Sylvanas were forehead to forehead now, closeness made it easier for the warchief to shut out the noise and focus on her wife looking back at her. "Thank you, for agreeing to stay."

"Can we...maybe change one of the rooms to another study and share a bed more?" Jaina ventured, she had been meaning to ask before but sylvanas had shut her out and wanted to be alone. 

"Maybe, I would like to---ahhh" She winced as another voice grew loud and inisitent, this time it tormented her with a vision.

Jaina said nothing and pulled sylvanas closer, til her head was on her chest again, "they cannot hurt you, I promise."

The rest of the night seemed worse as sylvanas had gotten up in a panic, she had a night terror which she did not think possible. Jaina calmed her down again and told the incoming rangers that everything would be alright, even if she wondered if that were true. "We will fix this," she assured the banshee soothingly, "together."

\-------------------

The next morning the couple shared breakfast together, something of which they had only done in Suramar so far and both liked the new routine. Jaina was relieved Lenara was not around to steal her bacon, as much as she adored the tiny ranger, she wanted to eat without worrying about the smaller undead elf taking her food.

"Yes," Sylvanas suddenly said.

"Yes what?" Jaina was confused.

"We can share a room from now on and the other room can be a study or library," Sylvanas had time to think after Jaina had fallen asleep from last nights terrors and felt it would be for the best.

"Thank you, I was meaning to ask again but---"

"I said yes, no need to thank me," Sylvanas interrupted her mid sentence, she was slightly irritated, not at Jaina, but at everything else.

"What will we do about these attacks and...whispers in your head?" Jaina asked after several minutes of silence from the elf.

"We will discover who is behind it and deal with them, I assume there is still ongoing investigations?" Sylvanas asked in her more professional voice now.

Jaina sighed, "there is, and I...well I think you should tell your sister about this."

"No, she wants nothing to do with me," Sylvanas shook her head and her ears pinned back.

"She might be able----" Jaina was cut off again by the angry voice.

"I said. No. She wanted nothing to do with me when she found about my fate, she only cared that I was Warchief, not about my undeath, not about my torment, she could care less! I will not allow it!" Sylvanas slammed her fists on the table.

"She can help! she understands the void!" Jaina stood up and felt her own anger and annoyance rise.

"Does she really? Are we sure? It's unfathomable, Jaina I feel its power as it whispers, she would sooner torment me with it herself if it suited her," Sylvanas would not budge on this. "I am sorry wife, but no, she can help with investigations but she cannot know about this, she would only lord it over me and treat me like the abomination she thinks I am."

Jaina frowned and took a step forward, "Stop being so stubborn! You are in constant pain and are always tense, she can help!"

Sylvanas glared and turned away, "I have work to do, do not ask me this again."

Jaina shook her head and felt ice gather at her palm when Sylvanas left, "Why do you have to be so difficult!" she yelled to thin air and then cleaned up, "I have work too." she grumbled, she promised Kiro a meeting to finally accept the Vulpera into the horde and paperwork to sign for the tram to run further than just Ironforge; this would keep her occupied while she stewed angrily about the fight.

"We will get through this, we have to," she said determinedly and headed out of the hold in the direction of the embassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: A break in the action with Lenara and Sylvanas seeing the progress at Lordaeron so far, Jaina lite chapter, she might be visiting family or working, haven't decided yet.
> 
> I do apologise if I got Queen Talanji's accent wrong I will need to look at how she speaks further I want to do her justice, same goes for Rokhan or any trolls I feature, also if I spelt any names wrong tell me.


	7. Lordaeron Inspection and Kul Tiran Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Dark Ranger Lenara check on Lordaeron and add a few renovations. Jaina takes the time to visit her mother and brother in Kul Tiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas looks over the ruined keep with Lenara and makes a few adjustments.
> 
> Jaina lite this time.
> 
> Also: Tess Meets Lenara. Anya meets Taelia.
> 
> There is a bit of violence in this chapter.

Lordaeron Keep was still undergoing renovations and fixes, the blight had been cleared for the most part with only patches still in the back courtyards and in the gardens. It took the combined effort of druids and shamans from the alliance, horde, cenarian circle, and the earthen ring to speed up the process and heal the land. The undercity also was undergoing reconstruction, only a few areas were safe such as the mage, apothecarium, and the rogues quarter. Both the keep and the undercity were not yet livable but it was getting there, the library, kitchens and south tower had been cleared but still needed extensive repairs. The Banshee Queen despite her issues with void whispers had agreed to look over what would a second...no third home? She also was looking over plans to expand the tram through to Brill, _an idea of Jainas.._.she thought and instinctively looked to her side, _no jaina, I could really use her help._ They had an argument had been silent towards each other over the week of travel, Sylvanas went to Lordaeron, and Jaina to Kul Tiras, _maybe this will make things up?_ she wondered to herself as she walked through the crumbled corridors of the keep. She barely heard the voices of the builders in front of her explaining what room was what and if the foundation was stable yet, all she heard were incessant whispers and her own voice. "I wish to see the library," she finally said after several minutes of silence.

"Aye lassie, the library is this way," the dwarven builder said guiding her up some stairs with broken railing, they found the room which was impressive; even with the state of ruin it was in. The windows were broken and the balcony entrance to the small gardens were blocked off because of blight, the room had two stories of books inside, one had to climb ladders or stairs to get to the upper shelves. There was tattered tapestries and old art pieces that looked ready to fall at the slightest movement, the fireplace was blackened and needed to be cleaned, a carpenter would be needed to fix the chairs and tables and there were books strewn across the floor carelessly. It was not as big as Dalaran's or even Suramar's vast collection of books but it would be a nice surprise for Jaina, Sylvanas could picture the two of them sitting by a fire reading to each other or playing chess. She looked towards the gardens, _we could sit out there too..._ she had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I see you have work to do, do not tell the Lord Admiral about this...I want it to be a surprise."

"Aye, I hear the Lord Admiral loves her books, we'll keep it quiet if she visits," the dwarf said with a wink. 

Sylvanas nodded and then exited the room as her ears twitched, another tormenting voice, how do I rid my head of this? She asked herself, she then followed the builders again telling her the lights would be fixed and that other rooms would soon be open. She saw the kitchens and the tower that was cleared but she could see that it was no longer structurally sound, "this does not seem safe."

"It's not my lady, we are working on it while we can, we just wanted to show you what we have cleared so far, the throne room is still caved in and your royal quarters in the undercity are also caved in, we are fixing that too," the forsaken builder explained. She nodded again, "Thank you for the reports."

"Aye, say, do ye want to go over the plans for the tram your wife proposed? I have some gnome engineers near Brill ready ta meet ya," The dwarf asked, he had shown the Warchief as much as he could without worrying about the building falling on them or blight still lurking around the corner.

"I don't see why not, I have seen all I needed to see...wait have you upped the security? with those murders going on?" Sylvanas remembered the ongoing threat that was slowly presenting itself.

"Yes, there be more rogues and dark rangers in and around the keep and outposts, we also have asked that civilians do not venture too far by themselves if that pleases you," the dwarf did not oversee security but figured he would find out incase she asked. 

"Good, lets go then, I do not wish to waste more time," she was already walking at a brisk pace and holding her temples again. She needed to find Lenara, one of the Dark Rangers that had accompanied her, she figured she was in Brill already and sampling the bacon or stealing breakfast from an unsuspecting visiter to the inn. 

Brill too had been rebuilt, even her statue was fixed and beautiful as ever, she mostly wanted to go over the idea and then hunt with her ranger as it would clear her mind...hopefully. 

\-------------

Tess Greymane waited patiently for her breakfast to be served at the inn of brill, she had been on a top secret mission by the uncrowned and thought she would stop by the newly built town outside Lordaeron Keep. She had held her tongue when seeing dark rangers around and forsaken, so far she was surprised by their hospitality. She found herself staring at the dark ranger across from her eating bacon like it was the last food on Azeroth, _and here I thought the undead did not eat._ She mused and smirked at the elf with the ten slices of bacon on her plate. The ranger was also looking at some notes on parchment and was writing quickly and with a determined focus that made the princess want to act very mischievous and grab the bacon. Tess had slowly walked up to the table where the small ranger sat eating and taking notes, _that bacon sure looks good._..she started to reach for one when*SMACK* "ouch!"

"Never touch my bacon!" The ranger said after slapping the wrist of Tess, she didn't even look up from her food or note taking.

Tess was taken aback but then she kicked herself, _ofcourse the dark rangers had quick reflexes!_ "Sorry, just waiting for my breakfast."

"So you thought you would take mine?" the ranger still did not look up as she wrote.

"I guess I wanted to see if you would notice while your so focused," Tess admitted and frowned a bit as her own breakfast was brought to her table. 

The ranger finally looked up and her red eyes gleamed in equal mischief, "its alright, I would have done the same, my name is Lenara by the way, yours?"

"Tess Greymane," Tess could not help but smile as she introduced herself, "seems we both have resorted to stealing breakfast before then?"

"A Greymane steals breakfast?" Lenara asked perplexed, "why would someone of your station need to steal breakfast?"

"When my brother was alive I used to..." Tess trailed off and frowned, _why am I telling her this?_

"Right...that makes sense then," Lenara did not press she did recall being their when Liam jumped in front of that arrow made for the old wolf. "Please do not ask why I am an undead ranger eating, I feel like I have to start writing up pamphlets explaining that while we dont need to we do anyway...that sounded better in my head." Lenara tried her best to change the subject and ended up confusing herself in the process. 

"I will not ask, that would get tiresome after awhile I imagine, may I bring my breakfast here and sit by you?" Tess asked, eating alone in a strange place she'd sooner avoid in the past made her feel anxious; as though she was ready for an attack at any moment. 

"Go ahead, just eat your bacon first or I will take it," Lenara warned and ate another slice. Tess nodded and rubbed her wrist again, she really didn't want another slap on the wrist like before. She went and got her breakfast and sat down by the dark ranger, "so what are you working on if I may ask?"

"Calculations, I would rather be working on my latest sketch but someone found out about my large brain," Lenara grumbled, this was no top secret ranger thing, just math.

"For what?" Tess was very curious now.

"Lady Jaina wants to see if it can be possible to expand the underground tram to Lordaeron, it's not a bad idea and will take years to finish I would think its just that I never thought I would be asked to help in this," Lenara explained and then looked at her parchment, all kinds of equations littered it. "I do not know if elven mathematics can be understood but then again, you humans took to magic quite well from what history has shown." 

"I am not into magic but we sure did, you said sketches?" the princess was glad now that she had met this pretty ranger.

Lenara's eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of her sketches, she reached down into her bag and pulled out a small leather bound book, it was what she took with her when she didn't want to carry her painting supplies which were still in Orgrimmar at the moment. She half smiled and handed it over to the human rogue princess and ate another slice of bacon while she waited.

Tess took the book and began to look through it, she gasped, "these are beautiful." She looked at the drawings of wildlife, plants, scenery she had visited, other dark rangers, and even the warchief and lord admiral holding hands. Tess could not help but be impressed by how detailed and skillful the sketches were, some were in ink, some were pencil, some were even coloured with water colour, and some were used with charcoal. She admired even the charcoal drawing of Delaryn Summermoon in her dark ranger attire. "You are very talented," she handed the book back and then noticed her two slices of bacon were gone..."Hey!"

"For a rogue I thought you would have noticed it, but thank you, I have been drawing since I was a child, though by most elves even now, I am still considered such at 125 years of age." Lenara said through chuckles. 

"I should have paid more attention then, I will catch you next time," Tess found her guard go down around this ranger, she wanted to know more about her.

"Do your fellow rangers have hobbies like this?" Tess started to talk between bites, no telling what else Lenara might want.

"Most of us yes, even the Warchief can draw, sing, and write, she encourages artistic expression, it may not seem that way but she does," Lenara did not go into too many details, if the Gilnean princess wanted to know more she could pester the other rangers. 

"I see, thats good then," Tess grew more and more comfortable as they spoke more and more. The conversation went from art to food to stealthy tricks they used to be undetected. They did not even notice the time and were soon finished with their breakfast and ready to head out for the day, "Say...want to go out on a hunt with me?" Lenara asked, she would need to gain approval from her Dark Lady but it was worth it.

"Sure, I would love to see how you hunt...oh mind if we stop by one of your apothecaries? I heard from some SI:7 agents that the poisons are better for the blades," Tess liked the idea of hunting with Lenara and also wanted to try out these new poisons made available to the Alliance spies now that the horde was on the same side. 

"Sure, I need some for my arrows," Lenara stood up and held out her hand for Tess to take, she had seen Sylvanas do this with jaina and the mage seemed to like it.

"Oh, a gentlewoman I see," Tess teased and took the gloved hand of the dark ranger and started to head out when the Warchief appeared, the princess had to hold back emotions and words she would regret as she set eyes on the woman who killed her brother.

"Lenara, Princess Greymane," Sylvanas's smooth and silky tone entered both their ears and her firey gaze seemed to bore into both of them. 

"My Queen, I was just taking Tess out for a hunt...well and some poisons for her daggers, unless I am needed?" Lenara knew Sylvanas's word was final on any subject, she wanted to spend time with the human but if she was needed she would be there for her queen.

"A date?" Sylvanas smirked.

"Not a date, a hunt," Lenara corrected her in the most respectful tone she could muster. 

Lenara watched Sylvanas's expression, though unreadable she could see the gears in her head turning and her ears twitching. 

"I do not need you yet anyway, go and enjoy yourself, but when I need you I expect your presence, understood?" the banshee's tone was commanding and even caused Tess to nod at her.

"Thank you my lady, we will be back soon and it's not a date!" She said pulling tess with her as they left the inn, "oh tell the gnome my calculations are on the table!" she shouted back.

Sylvanas only nodded and headed inside for her next meeting, she smiled at the thought of Lenara hunting with someone other than her, the Lady Jaina, and her sister rangers, "she's growing up it would seem."

\----------------------

Kul Tiras was rainy yet a little warm as Jaina arrived, she had her navy blue hood up and hair tucked in to keep it dry, the weather seemed to reflect her somber mood. She should be happy to visit home and she was, to an extent. She wished Sylvanas was by her side to see the harbour and the keep that she once called home when she was younger and still did as Lord Admiral. The mage knew they both had work to do and that they had an argument that kept them both cold towards one another, Sylvanas was being stubborn...but so was Jaina, neither were budging.

"It is nice to be able to see this city without worrying about being shot," Dark Ranger Kalira remarked, she and Dark Ranger Anya had agreed to accompany the Lord Admiral to Kul Tiras. 

Jaina smirked, they both could go anywhere now in Kul Tiras, "you two still need to be careful, there are still those who would resent your presence."

"We are used to that my lady," Anya stated, she and all the dark rangers were used to mistrust and dislike everywhere even though they now had the world open up to them so to speak.

"Right, sorry, I should have thought of that," Jaina sighed and fell in step in between them, she was saluted by the guards who had to be reminded ahead of time that the Dark Rangers were sent as bodyguards and were not to be harmed. She could tell it was taking alot in them not to attack the undead elves at her side, she was more worried about what would happen to the guards though than what would happen to the rangers. 

"It is alright Lady Jaina...say will you give us a tour?" Kalira asked in a lighter tone, she always liked coastal towns and missed the days when she had been posted to them. 

"After we meet my mother and get you two settled, I think you both will like it here," Jaina gestured to the market of boralus and the harbour, she liked that some of the rangers she met had a sense of wonder still or even a sense of adventure in them, it made being without sylvanas a little easier. _Next time I will get her to come and hopefully we will not be in a fight._

Both rangers nodded and looked around, they remained as alert as ever in a place where there could be pirates and assassins waiting to strike, Anya's hand was close enough to her dagger to warn anyone hiding in the shadows and Kalira's near six foot frame was imposing enough. They rounded a corner to the griffon roost when a cheerful female voice reached their ears, "Hey! Jaina! you're back!"

"Taelia?" Jaina turned and saw the younger woman coming towards her...well running towards her. 

"So glad your back Flynn has been waiting to talk to you about something and your mother wants to show you a new room and...oh...who are these two?" Taelia asked, stopping just short of running into the black and leather clad Anya.

"This is Anya and Kalira, two dark rangers sent as escorts, though I prefer to call them my travelling companions," Jaina was teasing both rangers in the process, luckily they had a sense of humour and laughed quietly.

"Nice to meet you, I am Taelia Fordragon, I would advise you not to wander too far there are still some that would sooner kill you than say hello," Taelia warned and looked them over now that she had the chance to catch her breath, Anya had blonde hair threatening to fall out of her hood and her crimson gaze was almost alluring in a way. Kalira was tall and muscular with bluish-black hair that fell down her shoulder in a braid, she looked distant but had a hand close to her sword. Both rangers had their trademark bows and quivers at their back and their armour represented what they were in life but with darker undertones. Taelia smiled at the ears twitching, she had not noticed til now but that was cute. _They look like cats.._.she thought.

"Advice noted, we will be sticking close, however I do wish to explore once we are settled," Anya spoke up and made Taelia think of the nobility with the elegance in each word. 

"I am sure Taelia would love to show you around, Anya," jaina suggested, she knew Kalira would stay at her side and explore when she explored. 

"Sure, why not, in the meantime follow me, Keep is this way," she hopped on her griffon and smiled, this trip would be a fun one.

Upon landing in Proudmoore keep they were greeted by Katherine Proudmoore who looked conflicted about two of the guests, she was happy to see her daughter but not so happy to have Dark Rangers prowling about the keep. "Hello my daughter and...rangers."

Jaina smiled and hugged her mother, taelia stood by Anya and whispered a few things about the keep and the maze in the courtyard. "Lady Jaina, want me to get these two familiarised with the keep while you talk to your mother?"

"Go ahead," Jaina dismissed the three who promptly followed Taelia to the courtyards.

Katherine sighed at the departing rangers, "I suppose I had better get used to them."

"Yes, everyone has to now but I think you can handle it, I was told you have a new room?" Jaina asked.

"A room for both you and your new...wife...who is not present?" Katherine noticed and waited til they were inside to ask, "Is everything going alright between you two?"

"She had work and for the most part yes, things are ok, we did have an argument but what couple doesn't?" Jaina was starting to feel flustered now that the questions had started.

Katherine merely nodded and took her daughter up stairs and told her the goings on in Kul Tiras and what each house was up to, she got annoyed when her daughter avoided questions about her banshee wife and by the time they got to the large room they were both silent and tense. Jaina had explained the issue with the void creature but did not elaborate any further on what had transpired with Sylvanas.

"I will have this looked into as we did have issues with the void not long ago, are you sure everything is alright?" Katherine asked one more time.

"Mother! We just got into a fight, everything is fine, sylvanas is just being stubborn and will not accept help..."Jaina let it slip and her eyes started to well up, "She closes herself off and will not let me help."

"You are pretty stubborn yourself, I am sorry to pry I am just concerned, it cannot be easy being married to her," Katherine said that and regretted it.

"No, it is not but what marriage is easy? I have grown to really...like her..." Jaina stopped, _I have grown to like her havent I?_ she continued, "She has so many layers and depth to her, she can be wonderful and caring in her own way but then she shuts down and its like im talking to an angry wall with red eyes."

"You are right, marriage is not easy, me and your father fought alot, and he could be stubborn too, but you will get through to her somehow...I still do not approve of this marriage by the way," Katherine had made it clear when the marriage was made within the treaty, she did not like it, the Warchief had caused so much grief to her family and now she was her daughter in law. 

"I know, but it is working, slowly but it is working," jaina stood by the window to check on the rangers, Anya was running through the maze with Taelia and Kalira was talking to one of the guards, no doubt about the security of the keep. "Lets just enjoy this time we have together, I have no work to do and it looks like Taelia made a friend."

Katherine could not help but smile, even if she disliked the dark rangers it was interesting to see one of them playing around in the maze, "I hope she can focus on her duty as well as she does that maze."

"She can, my wife would not have sent her with me if she did not feel Anya could be trusted, she is one of the elite rangers," Jaina watched still and was grateful it was not one of the snobbish rangers she first met in Orgrimmar.

"True, why don't we join them then, I have lunch set up," Katherine tugged her daughters arm, she seemed a little sad so maybe her favourite foods would cheer her up, "I know you miss her." she added gently, I bet she misses you, even if she won't say it."

_____________________

Sylvanas was stuck in meetings the rest of the afternoon, she wondered how Jaina was doing in Kul Tiras and silently wished she was there as well, anything but hearing about logistics and tunnels, as important as it was for her to be present she felt this was more Jaina's idea than her own. She also found herself wishing she was with Greymane and Lenara hunting, atleast they didn't have whispers in their heads and engineers and builders talking both ears off. When they finished they had a better plan and thanked her for being there, she offered a few ideas to consider and reiterated that the Lord Admiral cannot find out about the library she was having be built and expanded upon. The Warchief needed what the living called a breather and soon was on her undead steed riding through the Tirisfal Glades, _alone at last._

Or so she thought, a large feral worgen lunged at her, knocking her off her horse, she took a moment to focus and screamed at the worgen, blood streaked into his fur from his ears and he whimpered and started to back away when another worgen attacked her from behind. She grunted as claws sunk into her back, she had armour but she could still feel it, she fought him off with her own power and growled back, fangs bared. But then the voices roared in her mind causing her to lose focus, she received a claw to the face. Sylvanas's eyes blazed with fury as she shifted into banshee form and screamed louder this time, she ripped through them causing any hidden worgen to run away. She saw her horse now dead on the ground, she raised it again and rode away, blood trickled down her cheek and luckily her armour was not damaged. She rode to the temporary home where her and her rangers stayed while the keep was being rebuilt and tended to her wounds, she winced as her shoulder ached from the attack. "Stupid voices!" she shouted and heard movement, she drew her bow and nocked an arrow, she would not be caught unawares again.

"My lady! What happened?" it was dark ranger Lenara and Tess Greymane, they too looked like they had been in a fight.

"I could ask the same of you two?" she looked them over, like her they were disheveled.

"Worgen attack," all three said at once.

"Wait...they attacked you two as well?" Sylvanas asked incredulous.

"I never thought they would, I think the recent killings have set them on edge," Tess guessed.

Lenara nodded, "Possible, I think we should warn others or investigate this oursel---My lady?"

Sylvanas was cradling her head, "SHUT UP!" 

Tess and Lenara watched as Sylvanas ran away holding her head.

"Is she alright?" Tess could not believe she was concerned for the hated banshee queen but for Lenara's sake she was.

"No, she is not, I knew she should have listened to Lady Jaina, let's find her, shes very vulnerable right now," Lenara was already a top a horse when she pulled tess up to ride with her. _We will find you my queen..._ she thought, trying to hide the worry. Tess nodded and they rode off after Sylvanas, they lost her trail near the Balnir Farmstead and had to fight off ghouls and mindless undead that still inhabited the old horse breeders farm, tess and lenara discovered how well they worked together and used that to try and find the warchief. 

At first her screams could be heard and they followed the trail of torn apart animals with horrified expressions, they heard weeping and mad cries of pain and screams of rage, then they stopped, the trail had gone cold. Where had Sylvanas disappeared to? "Shall we alert the other rangers?" Tess asked.

"Yes, and send a missive to the Lord Admiral, she needs to know this, while I know Sylvanas can take care of herself right now shes not her best, she needs help, she would expect us to tell her if Lady Jaina was in danger," Lenara said, and stared into the distance. _We will find you._..she repeated in her mind and promised herself. She felt Tess's hand on her shoulder and leaned into it, "Thank you, Tess."

"Hey, someone's got to be here for you," Tess tried to lighten up the mood.

Lenara laughed and they rode back to the outpost to send word even though both worried for the frenzied banshee running through the countryside, "I wonder what made the worgen attack though, you said they don't usually."

"They might be spooked or something, as I said, it might have been from recent events, we can investigate, but lets have a few more with us when we do, we might also find the warchief, she was hearing something wasn't she? I saw her ears move like yours when you hear a sound I cannot," Tess had observed the ear movements of Lenara on their hunt, so far she felt she knew little to nothing but when there was a sound she heard her ears would twitch in that direction like a cat or dogs.

"Something that she cannot fight, it is making her irritable and angry because of it," Lenara did not go into specifics but part of the anger Sylvanas had was that she could not find and kill who was doing the whispering, it was making her feel helpless and without control.

"Let's hope we figure it out then, you have my blades," tess smiled at the ranger.

"Thank you, and you have my bow," Lenara smiled back, if she lived still, her cheeks would be bright red by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sylvanas goes missing! Jaina is not happy and our B plot returns.


	8. The Search for the missing Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since Sylvanas ran away with the void whispers taunting her, Jaina has mounted a search herself when constantly being told to wait. She rides off to search for her wife who is struggling to hold on to her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the B plot would be in this chapter but after some thought I decided it would be better if this chapter is solely Jaina/Syl.
> 
> B plot might take up the next chapter.
> 
> Happy New Years!

"Two weeks have passed and you haven't found her?" Jaina demanded worriedly, she had gotten the message that her wife had run off and arrived in Lordaeron as soon as she could. "I know she is a skilled ranger but with the way she ran off I would have thought she was easier to find." Jaina remembered what Lenara had said, _she ran off as if something unseen was attacking her, Tess and I chased after her and all we found was the animals that were unfortunate to get in her way, after that the trail was cold though we did hear her banshee screams a few times._ Jaina went over the words in her head again and again, still they could not find the Warchief. 

"We have the dark rangers out there being led by Nathanos, if anyone can find her, they can," Lor'themar's voice was a little reassuring as he was right, her dark rangers and Nathanos knew better than anyone did. 

"I know, but Sylvanas once told me that in Stormheim she covered her tracks so that not even her champion or rangers could find her, I am not doubting their abilities but remember who we are dealing with, maddened state or no if she does not want to be found..." Jaina trailed off, she kept telling herself that they would find her but everyday was looking bleeker.

"I am fully aware, Lord Admiral."

Jaina merely nodded at the comment, her mind was on Sylvanas and how scared she was for her. _What if something has happened? What if she's hurt? What if she's....no...not that...she is alive...well undead....oh Sylvanas where are you?_

Jaina's brow creased in worry, she sipped her coffee and then wrinkled her nose, "What is this?"

"You haven't touched your coffee so it grew cold, if I may be so bold, you should get some rest Lady Proudmoore, you have been up for days and have not been eating much," Lor'themar had seen the haggard expression on Jaina and had seen how she had forgone sleep for the purpose of finding Sylvanas, he too was worried but he had gotten rest.

"I will be fine, Regent Lord your concern is noted," Jaina set aside her coffee and tried to smile, she hated to admit he was right, she was tired and hungry. _I am no good like this.._.she thought to herself. She barely felt the blood elf's hand on her shoulder as her thoughts once again went to that of her missing wife, "I will need you to do something for me, Sylvanas will be angry but its needed." 

"What is it?"

"I need you to contact Alleria Windrunner, I know you two are not on the best of terms but, she knows the void, she might be able to help."

"It will not be an easy thing to do as you say, but I can understand the importance here, I will see if any runners are available to contact her."

"Thank you, Lor'themar."

"You're welcome, now go get some rest, you are no good to Sylvanas when your exhausted."

A sigh came from the mage but she was too tired to protest and went to one of the rooms in the inn at brill, she had been hearing good things about it and had chosen to stay there. She laughed inwardly at hearing Tess, Lenara, Kalira, Taelia, and Anya regaling each other with their adventures so far, _nice to see them get along._ She did not bother them and let them have their fun while she would have a restless sleep again, nightmares were now present since Sylvanas had disappeared, she smirked and thought about how before this marriage she would have wanted to hunt down the banshee for a different reason but now.. _.I have grown fond of you..._ she started to realise.

Jaina soon fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she tossed and turned and had nightmares again, this one was of the worst possibility which caused her to wake up, "SYLVANAS!" she screamed and then heard the door open quickly as dark rangers, tess, and taelia filed in with weapons drawn.

"What happened my lady?" Lenara asked, her bow was drawn and her red gaze flickered from one side of the room to the other.

"N-nightmare, I need to find Sylvanas now!" Jaina leaned forward and tried to get out of bed but was pushed back, "She could be in a lot of danger." the mage tried to protest against three dark rangers but fell back.

"Its going to be alright, you can look in the morning," Anya said trying to calm down the Lord Admiral.

"NO! I need to search..." Jaina reached out her hand still protesting despite the words of assurance.

Tears began to fall from Jaina's eyes as she stopped fighting against the stronger elves, she was pulled into an embrace by taelia and could hear Tess speaking calmly, "you would be lost as well if you went now and in this state. Tomorrow morning you can go and look, we will make sure you are well supplied as its evident she travelled far. We will handle everything here."

The lord admiral nodded, she knew the younger woman was right and let go of taelia, she turned away from them in her bed and heard a chorus of "Sleep well," and "We'll look tomorrow." They always said that lately, that was all she heard for two weeks, she was getting impatient. Jaina half expected Sylvanas to turn up unscaythed and her usual self, even cold and distant Syl would be better than no Syl. She waited a few moments for it to grow quiet and slowly got out of bed, _I will not wait anymore_. She thought determinedly. She grabbed a cloak and boots and climbed out of the window remembering that dark rangers did not sleep and were standing by her door. 

The air was not so cold this time around as she pulled her cloak around her after scaling the wall and ledges to get out of the inn, Jaina hid from guards and other passersby as she neared the stables, need to get to the horses, _then I am going to look for sylvanas myself._ She knew this was probably not the best idea to come to her head but what else could she do, some of the alliance and even horde sent to look for her were searching halfheartedly. _I will find her and bring her back, then I.._.she paused as the stable hand passed her without noticing, she breathed a sigh of relief and then entered the stables; there she found her horse waiting. "Ready for a midnight ride girl?" she said in barely a whisper and placed the saddle and bridle on as quietly as she could before riding off into the night.

It was foggy during the first leg of the trip, Jaina looked for anything that might look like the banshee passed through. So far there was nothing she could find, it did not help that the Tirisfal Glades felt creepy and made her want to ride through quickly. Jaina noticed skeletons of animals strewn across the forest floor but that was not recent, had she got a closer look she would have seen remains of a wolf, bear, and a few other animals, "maybe she came here long ago and took her rage out on these creatures." 

The ride continued into the night and she was surprised no one had noticed or come after her, "guess they think me finally asleep, lets see, they said she went..." Jaina trailed off and looked at a map that was still in her pocket, it had been marked up by Lenara and Tess to show Sylvanas's trail. The trail Sylvanas took was erratic and hard to follow, the trail stopped and started several times and by the time she reached the border to the western plaguelands she started to feel lost, the banshee had to be somewhere. "I could really use some bacon right about now," she remarked as her stomach growled. Perhaps this had been too impulsive for her...she didn't even grab a snack, just took flight and hoped for clues. "I am already out here, forward is the only way," she told herself and followed the rode through the western plaguelands, she knew of a few outposts that belonged to the cenarion circle, maybe they would help. Once she decided where to go the trip seemed quicker despite her tiredness and hunger, she thought of Sylvanas and their time in Suramar, _we were connecting...I hope we can continue to do so._

A few hours into her ride she spotted some tents, a tauren druid and troll shaman speaking in low tones. "Excuse me?" Jaina approached the two still on her horse. The tauren and troll looked at her with concern, they could see how tired and hungry she looked, and how worried she was.

"What is it child?" the tauren woman asked, she was not aware of whom she spoke to and to the old druid everyone looked younger than her these days, "My name is Kya, this Sekhan, he's a shaman, what can we do for you?" she asked and directed the young troll to get some food. "We have a stable for your horse and we can get you some food, I promise it is not tainted, most of the Western Plaguelands is healing so the ground is starting to yield crops again." Kya's tone was warm and pleasant and Jaina felt she could not say no to such hospitality, _Maybe they have seen sylvanas,_ she hoped.

"Thank you, I could use a bite to eat, I have a long journey ahead of me," Jaina said and got off her horse, "I cannot stay long though."

"We understand dear, just rest and eat, we have recently been helping a few new farmers settle here so it will be nice to just sit and talk for awhile," Kya helped Jaina to a log that was around a firepit. 

Sekhan returned with some fruits and vegetables, he looked at Jaina shyly and then to Kya, she gestured at the horse to which he quickly scurried away, "Don't mind him, he's just shy."

"It is alright, I do not mind, he seems pretty nice," Jaina said and watched how the young troll looked after her horse, it seemed he bonded with animals better than humans. That made her smile, "I know a few people like him."

Kya watched sekhan as well, "He's been quiet ever since his parents died, they were shamans too and mainly stayed in Feralas but they wanted to help more here."

"Oh, how did they?...nevermind it's not my business," Jaina chided herself for prying and took a bite out of an apple.

"It is alright child, they died on the trip here to the eastern kingdoms, a storm hit and the ship sank, Sekhan was one of the few survivors," Kya explained, "he grieves but hides it well."

Jaina nodded solemnly, so much death from war she had nearly forgotten the deaths that occur at sea that were not those of a battle at sea, it made her think of what else she missed from all the fighting in times past, yes people could die in shipwrecks, they can die of old age, or falling off ladders, or be murdered senselessly, or even die by their own hands and not be part of war. She looked at the young troll again and saw the sadness in his eyes while he brushed her horses mane, _poor young man._ "I hope I am not troubling you two, it looks like you are hard at work."

"It is no trouble at all, we could use the company, even for a short while, I must ask though, where are you headed?" Kya sat next to her on the small log bench and started to eat as well.

"I am not entirely sure, I am mostly following a trail, my...wife has gone missing I intend to find her," Jaina explained.

"Oh, you poor thing, I hope you find her, where did you see her last?" 

"She went missing while I was away, her tracks went through here somewhere but now I seemed to have lost them."

"Hmm...a week ago Sekhan said he thought he saw a woman with red eyes haunting a nearby farmhouse, I say haunting because she was screaming and floating around like a spirit, I am not sure that is who you seek but it's the only thing that has stuck with me." Kya squinted as she tried to retrieve the memory from her old mind.

"That would be her, in banshee form, shes been dealing with alot lately, did you or Sekhan see where she went?" Jaina asked, worry and relief coursed through her like the water she drank.

"You married a banshee? I won't judge, even they need some happiness," Kya laughed, "to each their own."

Jaina chuckled, "I did, the most stubborn banshee in Azeroth."

"Oh...so you have a stubborn wife too then, mine was the same way, sadly she is not with us anymore," Kya frowned only slightly, "she died fighting the legion."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, she died fighting, which was what she would have wanted anyway, I could not picture her relaxing here," Kya laughed again.

Jaina smiled for the first time in awhile and then her thoughts went to Sylvanas, she was a fighter too. She wondered if there were more sightings of the banshee, maybe that would be her clue, her thoughts were interrupted by Kya's voice again.

"The banshee went towards the mountains, if you intend on going there I can offer some extra cloaks for warmth and food."

"You won't tell me not to go?"

"I could, but what would be the point, I would do the same if it were my wife, I only ask that you be on your guard, there are still ogres up in the Alterac Ruins if that is where your wife ran to."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Jaina said and felt her eyes droop, she did not resist this time and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She did not wake until late afternoon and found that Kya had left a note, she smiled and took the sack left behind and the warmer cloak, Sekhan quietly left her horse ready for travel and headed in the direction that Kya said she went in. Jaina almost felt bad to just leave her druid host but finding Sylvanas was paramount, she hopped on her horse and rode towards the old ruins of Alterac where the banshee was said to have gone, _please be alright._ She pleaded inwardly.

The ruins of Alterac were a two days ride in which Jaina was glad of the extra food and blankets that the druid woman gave her, she was on the lookout for ogres and other creatures that could be around and stayed quiet. The ruins themselves were quiet and chilled Jaina to the bone, she immediately noticed that she would not have to worry about ogres as many lay strewn on the ground, blood draining from their ears, _Banshee scream, yes Sylvanas is here somewhere._ That made her happy and worried at the same time, she followed the trail of bodies til she reached a darkened room that was a ruined part of the old keep, she took a breath and entered, "Sylvanas? are you there?" she had no way of knowing which building the banshee was hiding in. "Sylvanas?" she called quietly once more, this place was making the hairs on her neck stand on end, she shivered from the cold and cursed herself for not bringing the warmer cloak.

She ventured further into the building and could swear she heard something, sure enough she saw two red eyes peering at her from the darkened basement she ended up in, "Sylvanas? It's me, are you alright?" She kicked herself mentally for that stupid question, "silly question."

"Jaina?" the strained echoed tone filled her ears and she tried to run to the voice and tripped on the missing step, "AHHH!" panic filled the mage but then relief as two strong arms caught her, "the staircase is missing two steps, and you are cold."

Jaina waited until she was on her feet to speak again, "I am cold, can we come into the light, I want to see you." _And hold you and smack you at the same time!_ She wanted to add but she kept that back and reached for Sylvanas's hand. She looked up into the fire red gaze, _so much pain in those eyes_..."please Sylvanas."

The red eyes seemed to nod and she felt her hand being pulled towards the lighted area of the basement, the roof has caved in a little and some snow fell through, it was enough to glimpse the disheveled look of the banshee, she was bruised and scratched in the face, she had fought her way here. Sylvanas's ears twitched and she winced, the voices had not abated, "I cannot hear myself think, Jaina."

Jaina sighed and took her wife's hand again and pulled her into an embrace, "I know, I have been so worried about you, please come back, let me help you."

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina tightly, she had missed her, "I do not know what came over me I ran and kept running,...you should have a better cloak you are cold." Sylvanas repeated from earlier, right now she needed the distraction, before, killing invaders was the only distraction from the voices she had. 

"Nevermind me, you ran away! I have been looking for two weeks!" Jaina allowed some of the pent up anger she had felt to emerge as she pulled away from the embrace, "You scared me! and what's worse is that you are too stubborn to allow me to find a way to help you."

Sylvanas was expecting the anger, she was pretty stubborn, "I am not the only stubborn one around here if you refuse to put on a warmer coat!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME FORGETTING THE WARMER CLOAK!" Jaina shouted, tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke again, "Do you not understand what I have gone through? I had nightmares about what could have happened to you, I know you can take care of yourself so do not start with that sentence." Jaina expected a cold remark, or a sassy retort, or even a shout back, she knew the temper of the banshee pretty well. Instead Sylvanas silently pulled her back into her arms, closing her eyes as the whispers continued to torment her.

"Is this your way of saying im sorry?" Jaina asked resting her head on Sylvanas's shoulder.

"Maybe..." Sylvanas responded distantly, "My head..."

Jaina looked up and reached her hand up to cup Sylvanas's cheek, she felt her lean into it, "Let's get you back home alright? well...the inn...the keep is not safe yet. Then we can talk, please...besides...I am not leaving without you."

Sylvanas nodded, again she was silent but her eyes spoke volumes, she had most likely been fighting to keep a shred of sanity within her mind amidst the cacophony of voices that did not cease, they quieted but were always there. She had been fighting constantly both in her mind and outside with various animals and ogres if anything to let them experience the pain she was now in. 

"Come on, you can raise a horse and ride with me," Jaina said pulling away again.

"What about the---"

"You are not going to get rid of the voices by staying here, and I really need that warmer cloak."

"I was right."

"Sylvanas...."

"Alright...I am coming."

Jaina and sylvanas started to walk out of the building when another onslaught of whispers caused Sylvanas to back away, "Stop! No..." Her tone was pained and angry at the same time, mostly because she could not fight this, it was not physically in front of her, she could not rip it to shreds, or even scream at it as she did with the ogres earlier. Black wisps of smoke appeared off her body as her fury was built, "Run...Jaina..."

"Sylvanas? What is----"

"Just run!" Sylvanas's voice rose in volume and more black smoke radiated off of her as she shifted to banshee form, the voices were becoming too much again and she could hurt jaina, which she did not want to do. She was trying to hold back a scream that was ready to erupt from her throat, very much like the ones Arthas would force from her when he would torture her.

Jaina watched and backed up, realising that sylvanas was not in control she ran a good distance away and plugged her ears as the scream was finally released, it broke Jaina's heart to hear due the pain behind it, _what could they be saying to her? or even showing? We need to fix this...wait...is this why she ran? not only out of madness but a desire to protect her rangers and even Jaina?_

The scream stopped and it was dead silent, it seemed not even the snow wanted to fall and the sun hid behind the gray clouds above. Jaina got to her feet and walked towards the ruins again, Sylvanas was standing in the middle looking haggard and saddened. "I should stay here," she said as Jaina approached.

"No, I am not leaving without you, if you have to scream you can do that in the forests of our home, you are the warchief, banshee queen, and more importantly my wife and I WILL not rule without you by my side understood?"

Sylvanas did not feel like arguing so she nodded, "anything else?"

"I cannot force you but, I would like you to speak to your sister, or atleast Magister Umbric, they can help as they understand the void," Jaina was a little more calm now as she got closer to the elf. "I...also want to brush your hair, the dishevelled look really isn't you," she added to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe magister Umbric but not Alleria...and I will allow you to brush my hair...yours looks terrible too by the way," sylvanas smirked.

"Oh, how I missed that smirk," Jaina closed the rest of the distance between them and hugged her again and looked deeply into her eyes, _I want to kiss you so badly._ She thought. She was surprised when Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed her cheek, _well that is better than no kiss..._

Sylvanas noticed the look, "I am sorry I should not have done that."

"No, it was good, I do not mind a kiss on the cheek every once in awhile," Jaina said reassuringly, _where did I get such a longing to kiss her from? Am I starting to fall for her?_

"That is good, I do not wish to overstep any boundaries," Sylvanas was being polite which Jaina did appreciate to an extent, _you can kiss my lips you know._

"Shall we leave then, it will be nightfall in couple of hours, if you want us to be out of here we leave now," Sylvanas's cold tone returned, she was being practical now even with the inner struggle she was going through.

"Yes, we can go now, raise yourself a horse," Jaina smirked, since being married to sylvanas she had grown used to her raising horses.

Sylvanas nodded and raised a horse from a ruined stable area, she pulled her hood a little forward so only the glowing red orbs could be seen, "Put on your warmer cloak, wife."

Jaina sighed, "I was going to anyway." 

Jaina mounted her horse and remembered the warmer fur lined cloak the tauren woman had given she knew that sylvanas would pester her about it, partly to get on her nerves and partly because she was concerned for her wife getting too cold. It was both annoying and comforting in a way as Sylvanas showed that she cared in her own way, even when being her distant and cold self. They rode side by side and for awhile it was quiet til Sylvanas spoke up, "Can you...tell me of your trip to Kul Tiras? I need to hear your voice over this madness." She pointed to her head.

_You missed me didn't you?_ Jaina smiled and nodded, "Sure, it would pass the time anyway, this will be a long ride." The Mage began to talk about her trip, the small trip to stormsong for the dark rangers to explore, and her talks with her mother, "She will warm up to you I'm sure, though I would not expect too warm a welcome, you did try to use her son against us."

"I understand, I do not expect the world to love me the moment I married you, there are many even in the horde that resent me and I know the alliance still wants me dead, the night elves rightfully despise me, I do not think I will every be universally beloved Jaina," Sylvanas had no illusions of everyone starting to like or even love her.

"I am not even liked by some, Queen Talanji hates me for killing her father, there are still some in Kul Tiras that are angry with me for my part in my own father's death, the sunreavers only tolerate me but I suppose I deserve it, I guess neither of us are going to be universally loved," Jaina smiled ruefully, "I guess that means we are perfect for each other."

"I guess so, two imperfect yet intelligent women, ruling the world, I have grown to like it," Sylvanas admitted this freely, jaina was her equal in so many ways even if she never told the lord admiral that.

"So have I, so...it's starting to get dark, want to set up a camp and let me brush that mess of hair?" Jaina teased and moved her horse closer to try and reach for a strand of pale blonde hair. Sylvanas moved her head, "Hey! you will not touch my hair until we find a spot to camp, look for a water source and some cave, you are going to learn a little surviv---ahh" 

Sylvanas stopped her horse and held her head, this was getting to be too much, she welcomed the warm hand of Jaina's on her shoulder, it gave her a strength she did not notice she needed until now. _I should not have run...it was stupid of me.._.she berated herself for making her wife endanger her own life with barely anything to survive with. The voices lessened and Sylvanas rode on, "Survival." she finished.

"Right, you were once a ranger-general it makes sense, teach me then," Jaina slid off her horse after a few minutes more of a ride that stopped and started.

"Look for firewood, I will make a tent from whatever you have, I take it your druid friend gave you food and water?" Sylvanas asked as she too got off her undead steed.

An hour later they had camp set up and a fire going, Sylvanas was sitting in front of Jaina with her hood down as Jaina began to comb through it with her fingers, anyone else would have winced at the tangles being pulled but with dead nerve endings the banshee didn't feel a thing. Jaina laughed inwardly that she was combing a doll's hair with how little sylvanas moved, she just sat cross legged and still as the blonde locks were combed through. She was careful of the ears as sylvanas did remark that they were sensitive, part of Jaina wanted to know what would happen if she rubbed one of those ears, she nearly gave into that temptation when sylvanas unexpected turned around to first face her then lay down with her head in Jaina's lap. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am now, continue to play with my hair," Sylvanas said contentedly, Jaina obliged and then heard something unexpected, _a low growl? Purr? yes, she was purring!_ Jaina liked that sound, "You are very comfortable I see."

Sylvanas only nodded and relaxed her muscles which had been tense for so long during her flight from lordaeron, she closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt she could block the whispers, "Thank you, Jaina." she said softly.

Jaina finished combing through the banshee's hair and gently lifted her head from her lap, she felt tired and hungry and did not want to disturb the now relaxed warchief. She ate some fruit and dried meat before returning to sylvanas, she thought about just lying next to her but then decided to lay on the elf's chest, she soon felt an arm wrap around her, _this is so much better than sleeping alone._ She drifted off to sleep and did not have one nightmare.

The next few days had the two cover more ground as they rode back home, they did stop by the outpost with Kya and Sekhan for more supplies on the way back and to introduce Sylvanas who at first wanted to keep her distance but due to the insistence of jaina and the Tauren she gave in and joined the group. She hated to admit it but she actually enjoyed their company as Jaina did, the tauren did not seem to mind or care if Sylvanas was the warchief which was nice for a change, the banshee was used to hateful death stares or looks of fear when she was close by. Sometimes that was preferred but for this, she actually liked the ambivalence and acceptance by the druid and shaman. 

"You two be careful on the trip back, I heard some travellers talk of murders going on, and do not be afraid to visit," Kya said while packing their horses, she was acting like a mother to them both regardless if Sylvanas was centuries if not a millenia older.

"We will, thank you for your hospitality, it is most appreciated," jaina mounted her horse and and was ready to leave when she saw Sylvanas hand over some flowers she had picked for the young shaman, no words were said but a very grateful expression was written on the young troll's face. _There are times when she amazes me with her tiny acts of kindness._ She realised she was being stared at by Sylvanas and said, "What?"

"What is that look for?" 

"Oh nothing, just admiring the view before me."

Sylvanas shook her head, "Let's get going."

"That was nice of you," Jaina remarked finally as Sylvanas mounted her horse.

"What? I just gave him flowers for his parents graves....is that not what one does?" Sylvanas said this like she was polishing her armour, it was not a big deal to her.

"It is, I just have never seen you...oh nevermind banshee lets go," Jaina sighed and nudged her horse forward, _sometimes you are infuriating, but I like it._

Sylvanas shrugged it off and followed leaving the druid and shaman behind, she made a mental note to send some druids over there to help, it was only right she repay them in some way for looking after Jaina.

Tess was pacing back and forth by the stables when she heard approaching hoofs, she ran to see who was arriving and lo and behold it was the missing warchief and lord admiral, she never thought she would be relieved to see Sylvanas Windrunner; she also wanted to punch the woman in the face for causing such worry but the relief that they were both alright overtook the need to shove a fist in the banshee's face. 

"THEY'RE BACK!" she shouted and went to alert the others who had been on constant watch for the two missing women. Taelia, Lenara, Anya, Kalira, and a few others all ran out to greet the Lord Admiral and Warchief, "Where in the hell were you?" Taelia demanded before the dark rangers could ask the same thing.

"In the mountains, that is all you need know," Sylvanas said and hopped off her horse and walked into the inn.

"She's been through alot, I did find her, we just needed to look further than before and harder," Jaina also had a slight chill to her voice, she was a little angry that the search was not expanded to include the places she had travelled to.

"We're just glad to have you both back," Tess said, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I think I will retire with Sylvanas for the night, thank you for watching out for us," jaina answered and also headed into the inn, I just want proper bed...she was holding her back by the time she reached the shared bedroom.

"You are hurt?"

"Just sleeping on the ground has caused my back to be sore, I will be fine."

"You slept on me these past few nights,"

"I mean before I found you, syl...I am tired..."

Sylvanas got up from her side of the bed and pulled jaina over to her, "So let me take care of you, I am not good at it but I am trying."

"I know."

Jaina let sylvanas lead her to the bed, she was too tired to protest or change into her night dress, "lie on your stomach." She heard Sylvanas say and did so, she felt the bed dip as sylvanas got on the bed herself. "What are you?---oh..." Jaina was about to ask when she felt two cold hands on her back, _a back massage...perfect..._ she thought. Jaina found herself drifting to sleep within minutes, happy to have her wife back and to recieve a much needed massage. Tonight their problems could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: B plot returns, will they find more clues?


	9. Ship Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arator, Anduin, Alina, and Lyanna, are getting closer to figuring out what could be behind the attacks but run into trouble along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our detectives are hard at work at finding answers and end up in dire straits.
> 
> NOTE: School has started therefore updates might be slower.

The autumnal land of Azshara had begun to go through some significant changes since the war ended and the treaty began, gone was the goblin rocket and the pleasure palace, their mining had also been reduced. Their giant gun pointed at the eastern kingdoms had also been dismantled, at first the new trade prince had objected to some of these rulings but he was assured that this would reduce hazards for goblins who had to contend with murlocs and naga at the coastline. Gazlowe was not like Gallywix so he went with protecting his own over greed like his predecessor and to his surprise many of his people were relieved as that meant no having to worry if they should have gotten hazard pay. The goblins had reduced their presence so the land had begun to heal, the naga were still present as were the ghosts that haunted the ruins. 

Another result of the goblins receding from the land was the coastline looked much better, the wildlife was returning as were those who wanted a good horse back ride up the coast. Life was returning to the land but death was still present as the reports of another dead body had turned up on the shores, it was the body of an orc sailor so at first it was thought he merely drowned, that is until they saw the markings and the same look of fear frozen onto his features. Once the similarities had been confirmed the investigative team of Arator, Anduin, Lyanna, and Alina had been called while Alleria and Magister Umbric went to investigate locations that the void was strongest. Alleria Windrunner had warned the group before she left that the whispers had only gotten louder to her, as if the void had planned this and was preparing for something big. After she had left the theories had begun among the four sent to investigate, one theory was that it was Azshara. The naga queen had gone quiet after the war, maybe she had been planning something while the attention was away from her and the imprisoned old god? Another theory was that it was the twilight's hammer cult, they had become more active lately in some areas. Another theory was that it had something to do with the void presence in Kul Tiras or the one in Stormwind where the Ren'dorei entered and exited, any of those theories could be valid but only one was the truth. 

The group had been camping along the coast of Azshara where the body had been found and where the least naga activity was. So far the naga forces were minimal as were the murlocs who could overwhelm by attacking in packs. So far they had come to a dead end as it was the same as the others which was starting to frustrate the four, it was frustrating Arator even more. He was the first to awaken and walk the beaches as the sun rose, his long blonde hair blew away from his face and his small ears twitched as birdsong reached them from afar. His troubled gaze watched as the tide receded and the golden sun rose matching his golden eyes which still had the light of hope in them, he hoped that they could figure out what was going on before it got worse, he hoped that his mother would not be overpowered by whispers of the void, and most of all he hoped that this would not tear the tentative peace between the factions apart. He looked down at the sand between his toes and allowed himself to smile, these little moments of quiet and reflection were always uplifting for him. As a paladin he was used to reflection as it gave him clarity and he could usually make better decisions afterwards, walking in the sand and watching his feet sink after the water had rushed over his feet so far was the perfect distraction from his troubles. He would have been content on his own but a very much liked voice interrupted his reverie and the figure of Anduin Wrynn approached, he was also barefoot and in a white tunic and light blue trousers. Anduin's youthful face looked tired but less so now that he had been able to get some much needed sleep, naps were fewer and far between for the monarch so Arator was glad when his king could get some sleep.

Anduin walked up to him and stretched his arms, Arator tried not to let his gaze linger for two long on the biceps of the younger man and just smiled in greeting. "Did you get a pleasant sleep?" 

"Much better tonight, I had no nightmares this time. How about you? I know your mother's words struck a chord with you before she left, how are you feeling?" Anduin placed a hand on the taller half-elf's shoulder. Such a touch caused arator's heart to race and his cheeks to flush, he exhaled and spoke up finally, "To be honest I have a mix of emotions I am frustrated because we are no closer to solving this than my mother is at quieting the whispers that permeate her mind. I am pleased we are getting some traction but it feels like it is not enough."

"I feel similar frustration Arator, I feel like we are already too late to stop whatever is happening or going to happen. I know such thoughts and mood do not help so let us try and work on what we have," Anduin suggested, he tugged on Arator's arm and the two began to walk the length of the coast. They spoke at length of what they had discovered and worked on so far and what they had yet to find out, alot of what they needed depended on the ren'dorei's findings and whatever evidence would reveal itself. They also were quietly enjoying each other's company even if neither admitted it openly. Anduin did not want to ruin their friendship by expressing his growing feelings for Arator and the half elf felt that he could not pursue a relationship with anduin due to his position, they both were struggling internally about it but neither could deny their joy in each other's closeness while walking down the beach.

"Shall we find our dark ranger friends? I bet they are going to be annoyed we strayed so far," Arator jokes, their dark ranger friends were strict task masters but showed an artistic and playful side at times when they were not focusing on the task at hand. 

"I thought they were just annoyed in general, they have to be saddled with us...living people..." Anduin teases back, he had grown used to their company during the past few weeks and even enjoyed annoying them further.

"The forsaken always used to say "Beware the living," I think that could now be attributed to us in their eyes," Arator was now laughing and forgetting his frustrations further while joking around with his friend. 

"Beware the King of Stormwind and his champion for they are the most annoying pair of living beings on Azeroth," Anduin remarked dramatically through a series of chuckles, he never thought he would be joking about how annoying they could be to dark rangers. He wondered now if that should have been a tactic before,"Annoying the enemy?" Anduin smirked at the thought and briefly watched as the tide started to come back in, the cold salty sea hit his toes and Arator's they looked back at their camp which was now a small spec on the coast. They began to make their way back and talk of what they would do next, no doubt the two dark rangers were ready and waiting for them as they continued in their investigation.

Lyana and Alina were waiting when they returned, they had been out hunting and decided to allow Arator and Anduin their walk through their ears twitched in agitation. "Seems we need a leash if you two are going to be wandering too far." Lyana stated to the pair returning with windblown hair and sand on their legs.

"Thank you for allowing us our walk," Anduin bowed before the undead elf who looked even more annoyed, her ears pinned back and was about to say something but resisted at the touch of her sister ranger.

"You both needed your exercise," Alina said in a matter of factly tone, she was more tolerant at times than Lyana.

Both young men smirked then gestured to the cabin where the body of the orc was waiting for them, a morbid thought entered Anduin's head as they entered the building but he held it back. Arator was the first to approach the body and looked over the orc impassively, he noted the same sucker like markings and look of terror in the lifeless eyes. He imagined this was not how the orc envisioned his last moments, like most orcs he wanted an honourable death in battle. The brown skin of the orc was dull like his white tattoos on his face and arms, he had many battle scars and piercings as many orcs did; to think he fought in wars that would have claimed his life or the life of his comrades only to be killed at sea by a void creature. Arator did not know what to make of that, "Same markings, I think it is safe to say that whatever killed him...actually we already went over that." Arator was about to say that this void creature was indiscriminate as he went for both horde and alliance but the attack on the warchief had already proven that. His mind suddenly went to the thought of his aunt, he knew she was attacked and was suffering from it still, _Aunty...I hope you are alright_ , he thought. 

Anduin took some notes, "was there any tracks by the body this time? or were they washed away by the tides?"

"That is unknown since he washed ashore, he was no doubt killed aboard his ship," Lyana had deduced that he had been killed on his boat when it was reported he had appeared on the beach.

Alina raised a long black eye brow in thought and stared at the orc intently, "I think we might have more answers if we try and find the boat."

"How will we do that when we do not even know where he was sailing to and from?" Lyana asked.

"We have bats, I also obtained trade routes, this orc might have been on a import/export assignment or he might have been a fisherman. I would add that the shaman said that the seas have been calm lately so there was no storm." Alina explained and showed Lyana, Arator, and Anduin her notes and the routes she had obtained.

"That is useful, I vote we go find the boat, it may have answers," Anduin liked that idea, if anything it would push them further in their investigations. Lyana and Arator were hesitant but after some more talk from Alina they agreed and went over what they would do next. Anduin had exited the cabin and sent a message to the nearest outpost about the body, he had another morbid thought as he did so and really wanted to voice. 

Three hours later they had some mages transport the body to orgrimmar with the others and then headed out on their bats, following Alina's trail she mapped out on the trade routes. This took even longer as there were several boats out from Alliance, Horde, and neutrally aligned locations, they finally spotted a ship with the red and silver of the horde insignia. It was abandoned and an eerie silence fell over the four of them as they land, they feel like they are being watched. "Check the ship for any survivors or...bodies...there had to be a crew," Alina ordered and slowly moved into the cabin with her bow drawn. 

Anduin and Arator ventured below near the cannons, Arator's ears were forward and alert for any sound he would pick up before anduin. His muscles were tense and ready to spring into action at the slightest movement, he looked over at anduin who was just as on edge as he. They both had their hands on their weapons as they move through the weapons deck, the air was muggy and hard to breathe in and smelled of gun powder and metal. "This reminds me of that dare we had when we were younger, do you remember?" Arator asked, trying to ease the tension that coiled in every muscle in his body.

"Which dare? we had alot of those?" Anduin asked while smiling nervously at his friend.

"The Windrunner Spire one? When we stayed the entire night...all those banshees keeping us up all night, remember how tense we were?" Arator still remembered that time, he later found out that Sylvanas had been there too and had watched over them, keeping the Banshees at bay. This time his aunt was not present to keep away the monsters or lost spirits and that made him more nervous than ever.

"Yes, I still recall hiding under one of the beds, we did get 20 gold for it though," Anduin shivered at the memory and moved closer to the paladin, he still could hear the banshee's wails from that night. "Why are we bringing this up now?"

"Because I feel like this is worse, you probably did not know this but Sylvanas was there protecting us, this time she is not in the shadows to scare away the shadows," Arator lamented this, he might have also been thinking of how worried he was for his aunt. 

Anduin did not reply, he was lost in thought and memory of that night, Sylvanas being there made sense now that he thought of it. He looked behind a cannon and saw something that glinted in the dim light, he knelt down to pick it up and gasped. "Arator! Look!" He heard the soft shuffle of feet and the quiet musical baritone of arator behind him, "Do you recognise this blade?"

"Xal'atath? what is that doing here?"

"I do not know but it cannot be good."

Anduin hesitantly picked up the black blade, he had heard of it through whispers and stories from their days fighting the legion a couple of years ago. Alonsus Faol had explained to him that it had been used along with a few other priest artifacts in the priest order hall, afterwards the blade all but disappeared. How did it wind up on a ship like this? He felt Arator's breath on his neck as the half elf tried to look at the blade he now held, he lifted it slightly and saw the purple glow and elegant looking handle. "I do not like the looks of this."

Arator was about to speak when the ship started to jolt, he could hear the two rangers yelling in Thalassian as they ran to the top deck. Just as both young men stood up and felt the ship move and tilt forward, "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" he heard from above. Arator and Anduin did not have time to reach the top deck, instead they held on to the frame and each other as the ship started to fall forward as though it reached a waterfall or the edge of the world itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sisterly visit goes awry and there is more pining from our leading ladies.


	10. Windrunner Spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas have paid a visit to Silvermoon to see the rebuilding and to possibly get respite from all the growing tensions. They do not count on running into one of Sylvanas's sisters along the way as she assists Ranger General Halduron Brightwing with patrols and ranger training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas, Jaina, and Vereesa go on an adventure!
> 
> Again school has started up so I will be slower with updates I do appreciate the patience and support it really helps when depression returns.

The Ghostlands were on the outskirts of Eversong Woods and were deathly quiet unlike the birdsong and other sounds that accompanied the colourful Eversong Woods, another difference was the appearance, the Ghostlands looked dark with its muted blues and hues of sickly green. Eversong woods had a flourish of reds, yellows, and oranges to accompany the green grass, the only thing that the woods full of life had with the sickly one was the large dead scar that still had scourge shambling about aimlessly. The only known settlements of the living were the trolls, farstriders, and tranquillian, the night elf posts were long ago abandoned thanks to some adventurers helping out the sin'dorei and forsaken and Deatholme was empty save for the scourge with no leader. The old villages still had shades, banshees, and nerubian spider beings haunting them and were largely undisturbed. On the coast was undead murlocs and a clear view of Windrunner Spire, a place of ghosts, both literal and figurative. 

Since the peace treaty started there were a few new programs in line to either set up more outposts or revitalise the old ones within the ghostlands, the Silver Covenant had been allowed to lend their aid and were able to see their old homeland again. The void elves also had been given permission to return if they chose to but they had to stay away from the Sunwell, Lor'themar Theron had protested but in a surprising move Sylvanas actually stood up for her sister by reminding him that what happened was an accident and that she would never go out of her way to hurt what was sacred to their people. The Regent Lord had relented but only allowed a handful, so far they had mainly stayed in the Ghostlands to help with trolls and other issues still plaguing the area. 

So far the arrangements were holding even if the recent troubles with the void were making things tense between the void elves and nearly everyone else. Alleria had been away investigating so she was not with the current party heading towards the Ghostlands which consisted of the Lord Admiral, the Warchief, and the Ranger General of the Silver Covenant. They had spent some time in the city of Silvermoon seeing what had been rebuilt, what had been added, and what any future plans would be. They also walked around Eversong woods and visited the Farstrider retreats that caused Sylvanas to grow quiet, she had trained many a ranger in those places and it brought back fond and very sad memories. 

"How close are we to the spire?" Jaina asked, she felt tense at all times in this area of Quel'thalas and stuck close to Sylvanas as they moved down the dark paths. "I do not know the land...obviously." She felt that any moment they could be ambushed by some ghoul, or spider, or even some unseen enemy, not to mention she felt her mood go from wonderment to gloominess. The Ghostlands evoked gloomy and unhappy feelings within her, the blighted lands did the same thing, it also jarred her. _Arthas did this_...she thought mournfully, _could I have prevented this?_ she sighed, probably not and it would do no good to dwell on it now. 

"We still have a ways to go, getting anxious are we?" Sylvanas smirked, she was used to the state of the ghostlands by now and couldn't help but be a little obnoxious.

"Sylvanas!" Vereesa scolded her older sister but then regretted it when she caught the glare from her sister, "I just do not think you need to be so...rude."

"I am not being rude, am I Proudmoore?" Sylvanas looked back at Jaina, smirking once again.

"No, Windrunner, just your normal sarcastic self," Jaina fired back, she looked at Vereesa, "I have gotten used to it, do not worry."

Vereesa sighed and followed the two, she suddenly felt like she was with her boys on a trip to the zoo in Suramar. Only difference now was that this was her undead sister and human sister in law, "why didn't we get horses, it would be quicker."

"I want Jaina to really see the ghostlands and its outposts, and I was feeling....lazy..." Sylvanas admitted and walked a little faster.

"You lazy?" Jaina chuckled, "you are always working, how could you possibly be lazy?" Sylvanas was always hard at work, even when she had nagging voices in her head.

"I have my moments, wife, and you are just as busy as me, I am surprised you agreed to tour Quel'thalas with me." Sylvanas remarked and then pointed to a path they would start to take, it would lead into the dead scar but with less and less scourge now they were not too worried.

"Sylvanas, I was not going to pass up the invitation sent by the Regent Lord, I am walking through lands that were previously barred to me, I am taking advantage of that. It would have been nice to see it beforehand when Kael'thas invited me that one time." Jaina grabbed her staff as they descended down the path that lead to the scar.

"You refused? I remember how indignant he was, he would not say what had flustered him so and said, "Mind your own business, Windrunner." He did not even use my proper title...so I told his dad," Sylvanas had a rather satisfying grin on her features, "You rejecting him was gossiped about for days by my rangers and for awhile it provided me with some entertainment. I liked seeing the prince aggravated and embarrassed, it gave me something to do when the trolls were quiet."

"I didn't say no or yes, I just implied that I had to study, which I did. Schoolwork was just as important and I could not just shirk it, I would have loved to see Quel'thalas then but I had commitments. There was a reason he was flustered...he caught me and Arthas kissing." Jaina explained with an amused smile of her own.

"HA! I figured it had been something like that, he once wanted to ask for my hand but caught me with another woman. He was determined to make me pay for that, he would have tried again but rumours of me and nathanos chased him away." Sylvanas recalled those times even if they were a haze and barely there in her mind anymore.

"Were you and Nathanos?" Jaina and Vereesa both asked.

"It...it is complicated, I saw the potential in him and pushed him harder than I did my other rangers, he did not have the best time as he was the only human. He earned a begrudging respect after a few tussles with trolls, soon enough I had him promoted as I felt he deserved it. I know that humans do not live that long so he may have gotten promoted earlier than most elves, over time I felt something but both of us agreed to just remain friends so as not to ruin anything or cause tension. I visited him at home a few times not caring about the rumours that spread, people would have been talking if I was spending time with a priestess or even a merchant so I was accustomed to that. Nathanos did not like how he was treated and stood up for himself, sure he is a grouch and rude most of the time but he has skill and gets the job done when I ask. I...think he still feels something but never speaks of it, so to answer; sort of, it did not last long. Though we have been through much together and I trust him as he trusts me, we have remained good friends nothing more." Sylvanas had never really spoken about her relationship with Nathanos, he was her confidante, companion, and closest friend. At one time yes, she did feel something but it faded as the years had gone on. He was just a friend now a very loyal one who would do what she asked, he could also question her when no one else could.

Both Jaina and Vereesa nodded, they were satisfied as the nagging question about the Warchief and her Champion was finally answered. Before Jaina could speak Sylvanas said, "I prefer women anyway, much better looking."

Vereesa smirked, "I already knew that sister."

Jaina was relieved they seemed to be getting along so far and that she was getting to know her usually secretive and closed off wife, she often wondered about the relationships the banshee may have had in life and in unlife even. _She is surrounded by elven women...surely one of them caught her eye once_ , she kept that thought to herself as she could be dead wrong. 

They were silent while they entered the scar, both elves had their bows drawn and Jaina had her staff out should any shambling ghoul choose to attack. The noises from the wind in the trees grew silent as they walked, Vereesa and Sylvanas's ears twitched as they listened for any footsteps that were not their own or Jaina's. Jaina smiled, their ears were so expressive, she wanted to touch them. _They remind me of cats...._ she suppressed a giggle. She figured they fought like cats too, something she hoped that would not occur but felt it would be inevitable.

Once they reached the other side unbothered they resumed their conversation, so far it was light topics to combat the gloomy feel of the dead forest. Jaina almost felt like she was trespassing in a way when she saw the shades of Windrunner Village, they looked so angry, forlorn, and...she could not place the next word but she wanted to avoid walking into a place she did not feel welcome in. Small ghost children even stopped to stare at her before dissipating and appearing somewhere else, _those poor dears_ , she felt a rush of anger and sorrow and did not realise Sylvanas was at her side holding her hand until she heard the double echoed voice, "come Jaina, there is little we can do for them."

"I know, I just..."

"Come..."

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas and could swear she saw compassion in those burning embers but only for a split second, she felt a tug and followed the banshee and her sister towards the hill that led to her old home. Vereesa gave her a reassuring yet sad smile, clearly she wished she had been able to do more, or even be there when Arthas had attacked. 

They climbed the hill cautiously as there were still lost rangers floating around the spire, they did not scream or seem to notice them yet. They only floated listlessly and uttered soft cries; the poor banshees had been there since they fell and were not part of Sylvanas's dark rangers. "Why are they not with you as rangers again?" Jaina asked in barely a whisper.

"They are gone, that is my guess, they are still my rangers who protect my home but I do not feel they would...I just leave them be, they do not rest, but I also do not wish to ask more of them."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Whats left of their sanity, I am sometimes amazed I still have the rangers I have, the banshees you see here fell protecting the village and my home, perhaps they still see that as their duty or they...again I just leave them be."

Jaina nodded and did not press further, it was clear this was a sore subject for her still. She gazed up at the banshees again, they had vacant expressions and just floated around as though lost in their own world. They probably were in their own world, she thought of Lenara and the other dark rangers and could not picture them like this at all. She was tugged again and followed as they made it to the top of the hill where the spire stood as elegant as the city that still stood, it still was beautiful even in the gloom. She admired the red, white and gold stone work and the crystals at the tops of the towers, there was even a few balconies at the top with frayed curtains in the breeze. The mage's desire to explore overtook her and she entered without needing to be tugged this time, she heard the faint chuckle from Sylvanas which made her smile. 

The inside of the main entrance was dimly lit and had a huge staircase, broken furniture and a doorway that lead outside. The colours of red, gold and white were inside but muted, it was not vibrant like Sunfury Spire had been. There were shelves of books and pictures atop them which looked dusty and untouched, there were decorations, mirrors and entryways that were blocked off by debris or just locked. The only sounds heard were the echoes of footsteps as all three entered, Jaina spotted the discarded necklaces that looked out of place with everything else, they still held vibrancy within and looked like they were only just put there on the stone floor. She bent down to pick up the blue one only to have Sylvanas snatch it from her hand, "I was looking for that."

Vereesa rolled her eyes and picked up the ruby necklace, "We decided to throw these away remember?"

"Correction...Alleria chose to do so, as she no longer sees me as her sister," Sylvanas had already picked up the green necklace and glared at it.

"That is not true!" Vereesa's ears were pinned back like Sylvanas's were now.

"It isn't? So she did not call me an abomination? She didn't get on her high horse and treat me lower than dirt because I joined the horde? Out of necessity? She listened to you when you explained my fate? Or did you not tell the whole truth like with the Garrosh situation," Sylvanas was becoming angry again and was tired of having to explain herself to these two.

"I admit that was out of line, and no I did not lie about your fate," Vereesa looked guilty over the last statement she had put the blame on Sylvanas when it was her idea to poison Garrosh in the first place. 

"She showed no sympathy, no compassion, no understanding! She stood there and said she had no sister, that I was but a shadow. You know what she was upset about? The fact that I joined and lead the horde! She cared more about that than me dying for my people, being turned into a banshee, being forced to kill what I wanted to defend, and the fact that I reached out to the alliance and got rejected. She did not care that I had to join to protect the forsaken, to protect myself, no no no....she is angry because I am warchief! She is angry because of what I have done when she was the one killing orcs indiscriminately! She has as much blood on her hands as I DO!" Sylvanas's temper could no longer be contained and wisps of black smoke engulfed her as she shifted into banshee form. She was about to let out an enraged scream when she felt ice hit her, she looked over and saw Jaina, she felt the arcane crackling in the air. She calmed down and looked at the now upset Vereesa, "Alleria sees me as a monster nothing more." 

"I am...sorry Sylvanas," vereesa said, again she put a foot wrong. 

"Forget it, you...atleast apologised for abandoning me, something of which I still cannot forgive you for," Sylvanas's voice was a low growl now.

Jaina lowered her hand and the ice vanished, she had not known all of this. "I see why you do not wish for her help."

Sylvanas drew up her cold mask again and pocketed her own necklace and then handed the green one to Vereesa, "give this to her." Vereesa nodded and placed it in a small pouch at her waist, she waited to speak again in order to give Sylvanas a few more moments to cool down. She looked over at Jaina, "Our family is a bit fractured, I am sorry you have to see us like this."

"I know all about fractured families, my mother was ready to have me executed for my part in my own father's death, Tandred and Derek were none too pleased either when they heard about it. However screaming about it will not fix the problem," She said pointedly at sylvanas. "I can yell too if I need to," she added calmly. "Now, show me around and try not to kill each other."

Sylvanas and Vereesa looked at each other then at Jaina, there was no arguing with the Lord Admiral, "Come follow me outside then, I am your tour guide Sylvanas Windrunner. This is my assistant Cryreesa." 

"Hey!" Vereesa punched the arm of her sister who started to laugh, "I do not cry very much."

"Oh yes you do, you have always been the sensitive one."

"I have not! Don't tell Jaina that!"

"Why? Afraid it will hurt your reputation?"

"Sylvanas!"

"Vereesa!"

"I...cant tell on you can I?"

"No you cannot."

Sylvanas ran outside with Vereesa following, Jaina was trying hard not to find this funny. Both elven women acting like two little girls was actually amusing to the human, she followed them outside and saw some old chairs and tables along with a centre platform. She could picture many outdoor dinners here or just sitting out here to read, she was interrupted in her thoughts to the two elves fighting again.

"You need to accept your role as my assistant you can't take the lead I am giving my wife a tour!"

"Can we be equals and share the responsibility? Because I lived here too?"

"I don't know, did you earn the right to be equal?"

"I am Ranger-General."

"And?"

"I...I am Jaina's best friend!"

"Fine, you can be my co-tour guide but this is a trial run, one slip up and it's back to assistant for you."

Jaina smirked and let out a giggle, "I wished I had been around when you two were kids, I bet you both were a handful."

"We were, myself and Vereesa, the two middle children, such mischief we made. Lirath stayed out of it as he wanted to practice his archery and music, and Alleria pretended to be more mature." Sylvanas remarked much to the annoyance of Vereesa.

"Anyway this is outdoor area, we spent alot of evenings here, especially after a nice swim or horseback ride," Vereesa explained, she missed those days sometimes. Giramar and Galadin would love it here if it were not in the state it was in.

"Its nice," Jaina said and looked at the ramps leading to a downstairs room and two pathways leading to the beach and an empty broken down stable. She noticed in the yard off to the side there was picnic tables and an archery range, she felt a chill from the ocean breeze then felt even colder hands grab her shoulders and turn her around, "You need a warmer cloak."

"Sylvanas, I am fine," She placed her hands on each armoured shoulder and looked deeply into her wife's ruby red eyes, "don't worry about me."

Sylvanas started to lean in closer, she was drawn in by the sapphire gaze of Jaina's and spoke, "Is that not what wives do?"

"They do," Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas, still maintaining eye contact.

Vereesa held her breath as her head swivelved between the two, _were they going to kiss?_ She hoped so,, she had heard the most the warchief and Lord admiral did was hold hands. 

Sylvanas and Jaina's heads drew closer and closer til a loud clang interrupted them, all three spun around and saw a blood elf stumbling into the house. Jaina counted to ten and then faced the bumbling buffoon, she was still in Sylvanas's arms at this point. 

"S-sorry to interrupt but...you three are needed..." The blood elf had said nervously, he was being stared down by the Warchief, Lord Admiral, and Ranger-General.

"Is it urgent? I am giving a tour of my old home to my wife," the menace in Sylvanas's voice was clear and the elf could not meet her gaze.

"It is, I am sorry to say, my lady," He said quietly.

"Looks like we will have to postpone the tour," Sylvanas said to a disappointed Jaina and Vereesa. 

Sylvanas followed the young elf out of the spire followed by Jaina and Vereesa, all three wondered what had happened and all three were annoyed. _If I get one more interruption.._.Sylvanas growled internally and stared holes into the elf's head as they headed back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to leave you all in suspense for our B plot...and continue with the slow burn. yes...more hand holding.


	11. Not so state of emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas, Vereesa, and Jaina all arrive at Silvermoon City thinking there is an emergency only to find out its not as serious as they thought or or is it? Alleria has shown up and is stirring up trouble for Lor'themar while the warchief and the lord admiral just want a moment alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Windrunner joins the fray.....

The commotion in Silvermoon City was not so much of an emergency but more of a...disturbance, which made the three arrivals annoyed to no end. There was a crowd near Sunfury Spire with void elves lead by Alleria Windrunner and an indignant Lor'themar flanked by Silvermoon Guards. The argument was enough to have the Ranger General send a runner to find the Warchief and the Lord Admiral and bring them back to settle this, what Halduron did not expect was was the exaggeration in which the runner had employed to get the three women in the city. He tensed when he all three demanding the poor outrunner what exactly the nature of the emergency was and why more civilians looked like they had just gotten off work for the day. The Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner was especially livid and when she spotted Halduron his ears wilted beneath that intense red gaze, he tried to remain professional as she approached but her imposing figure and commanding voice made him feel like a recruit again.

"Ranger-General Brightwing! I would have words with you. Now." Sylvanas was infuriated, not at first as her concern was the safety of Quel'thalas but when it became apparent that this was not an earth shattering emergency she felt ire rise in her and the urge to scream out her frustration. She felt Jaina's calming hand on her arm and managed to keep her cool, she also felt Vereesa's glare which was not aimed at her but at the Ranger-General. 

Halduron Brightwing straightened up to his full height when addressed finally even if his ears betrayed his inner turmoil, "Warchief, I can explain what is going on, this is entirely my fault."

Sylvanas remained silent and looked at him expectantly, she maintained her icy demeanor despite wanting to yell at him, she could not think what made her more angry; the interruption of a possible romantic moment? The fact that the outrunner did not give much in detail? or the fact that this did not look like an emergency. "Speak." She ordered and blood elf obeyed.

"Your sister and her ren'dorei have arrived and are causing a scene, I may have made it sound more urgent than it is. Ranger Theodon still has a tendency to exaggerate I do apologise." Halduron explained and felt less nervous now that he explained it, "I will speak to him about this, that you have my assurance."

The banshee looked satisfied, "see that you do, for if he keeps doing this than when there is a real emergency it would not be taken seriously." She warned and then thought of the fairy tale about the elf who cried lynx, when there actually was one, the village did not believe him in the end after his false alarms. "This is very serious General, if I had a ranger like this when..." she paused and thought back to the worst event in her life and then continued, "Quel'thalas was attacked by the scourge I would not have believed his outlandish tale and there would be even less of us here today."

The Ranger General nodded, her words had a truth to them and he began to see a growing problem with some of his rangers, "I will see that this is dealt with, again warchief you have my apologies."

"I accept, I know you will do your job well, that is not in question just so you are aware, now what is going on?" She asked in a less angry and more annoyed voice.

"Your sister Alleria arrived in a void portal at the Sunfury spire and Lor'themar is having a fit over it, and before any of you say anything she is well within her rights to be there as stated in the treaty agreement however the Regent Lord is stating that it was the Ghostlands and not the main city," Halduron explained before Jaina, Vereesa, or Sylvanas could speak.

"I specified she could be anywhere but the sunwell," Sylvanas said and rolled her eyes, it seemed she would need to set aside her anger at her sister and stick up for her. She rubbed her temples as the voices in her head suddenly grew louder. 

Jaina who had been silent for the most part recalled what the agreement stated;

_"Lady Alleria Windrunner and her Ren'dorei are allowed back in Quel'thalas, no area save for the Sunwell is barred to them....."_ The rest was mostly the outline of what the Ren'dorei could and could not do, what would be grounds for an exile and what would not...She looked at Halduron finally, "We can help diffuse the situation."

Halduron looked grateful and lead them to the Sunfury Spire where the crowd of what Sylvanas would describe as a gathering of all the elf races on Azeroth, she smirked at the few night elves in the crowd. They wore the robes of a magister, clearly these were the Shen'drelar or highborne that stayed in the ruins known as the Dire Maul. They could practice their magic here and in Suramar freely without the scrutiny of their fellow Kaldorei who opposed magic, there were a few Sentinels as well she noticed. There were high elves again, nightborne, and blood elves present for this argument that was taking place.

"I see that the kaldorei and quel'dorei are taking advantage of the fact that they can come here," Jaina remarked and smiled, maybe they could finally be united...if not for the hatreds that ran deep. She also began to notice something else; she was in a sea of twitching elven ears. _Cats...they are cats...all they need are boxes to hide in._ She giggled to herself.

"Whats so funny?" Vereesa finally spoke up after several minutes of shooting Halduron with death glares, she had noticed Jaina's giggles which was a welcome distraction. 

"I am surrounded by elves...and...your ears are cute," She whispered playfully to her best friend.

Vereesa smiled and giggled herself, she could see the humour in that as Jaina was the only human present among the crowd of elves. "Let's get to my sister and see if we can't fix this," she tugged on Jaina's arm and they walked through the crowd, they started to hear voices raised in argument and knew they were close. 

Sylvanas was a little ahead of them as the crowd was parting for her, she could hear her older sister's echoed alto tones over Lor'themar agitated protests. She soon saw her sister in the state of agitation and then heard the whispers again, they stopped her dead in her tracks and if not for Jaina catching up to her and placing a comforting hand on her arm. _No! no one can see me like this!_ She walked with purpose and tried to push back the chorus of angry voices. "Thank you, Jaina," she whispered and felt the mage's head on her shoulder.

"We have every right to be here, Regent Lord!" Alleria shouted, "It's the Sunwell we are not allowed to see! Where is your Warchief?"

"Right here, sister...you sure know how to grab attention," Sylvanas deadpanned.

"Sylvanas, tell---"

"Do not presume to tell me what to say Lady Sun, you are welcome here as this is your home. You just cannot go anywhere near the Sunwell of which you already know, there is no need to shout about it and make a scene. I mean I get that you are short and need to be heard but..." Sylvanas trails off and smirks at her annoyed sister.

_**"KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!"** "NO!" _Alleria tried to focus on her sister's words which were sarcastic and annoying as usual but... _was this an attempt to help?_ She raised a brow and then shot back with her own retort, "well, how am I supposed to get anyone's attention with you stomping around demanding it?"

"How rude, I am only trying to help Lady Sun," Sylvanas said in a mock hurt voice that made Vereesa roll her eyes and look at Jaina, "See what I had to deal with growing up?" Jaina nods and could not contain her amused smile.

"You could be less self righteous and hypocritical but that would be like asking me not to be so ruthless and cold hearted," Sylvanas once again threw another barb her sisters way as she got closer.

Alleria was about to say something in response when Sylvanas spoke again, "Lor'themar, what is the problem? She has every right to be here, you even signed the parchment saying so."

"That...that does not mean she can just...just appear at a moments notice, and.---"

"We gave you plenty of notice, regent lord and you ignored it!" Alleria said again in anger, though she was not sure if it was at Sylvanas backhandedly helping her or Lor'themar's thinly veiled mistrust of her and true desire to have her and her void elves remain banished.

"I saw no such notice!" the regent lord protested, he truly did not, he also did not want what he perceived as traitors and dangerous back in Silvermoon. The crowd around the two groups was silent for the most part, they wanted to see if this would come to blows.

Sylvanas interjected again, this time she was more serious, "Lor'themar, whether they give notice or not they are allowed here. Personally I do not think they need to do such thing as it is not in the agreement and you would be singling them out based on your own dislike, what message is that sending?" She asked and did not wait for him to reply, "we have people like the highborne night elves who are entering Silvermoon for the first time, the Silver Covenant and the Sentinels are training with the farstriders and the blood knights, and we have nightborne here who have brought their wine and culture, are we to expect that every single one of them must send a letter warning you that they are coming?

This type of treatment is not something my wife and I will tolerate, this only causes dissent. I do not trust the void but I believe that with training they can learn to use in a way that benefits the horde and alliance, you forget we have the illidari still and warlocks who are also mistrusted, have they caused any trouble by being here?" She asked and this time she waited for an answer with both hands on her hips.

The crowd was looking from Sylvanas to the Regent Lord who was physically squirming, "No, they have not."

The Warchief nodded, "We have death knights here have they caused any unrest?"

"No."

"How about the druids that I have seen in our forests, or the priestesses of the moon who are working with our own priestesses because they found common ground, they are not causing a fuss are they?"

"No...they are not."

"Thats what I thought, now while I am not saying everyone has to play nice I am saying that one group of elves should not be singled out due to their ideals and what sort of knowledge they pursue. They have agreed not to go to the Sunwell and to use their new found abilities to aid the alliance and horde, I do understand your mistrust, but it cannot hurt to give them a chance. You forget, my sister's accident with the Sunwell was an accident, she loves her homeland too much to wish to harm it. Even if she abandoned everyone...." _More importantly me!_ Sylvanas wanted to say. 

The Regent Lord looked at her guiltily, she was right, he would only cause further division among their people and others would wonder when they would be treated the same way. "I am sorry warchief."

"Do not apologise to me, you should know better, you apologise to the visiting leader of the Ren'dorei for she is the one you hurt, not me." Sylvanas pointed to her sister who looked perplexed by Sylvanas standing up for her. 

"I do apologise, feel free to visit your home anytime, you and your...group," Lor'themar was sincere but he still did not trust her or the void elves. He was worried the whispers in her head would become too much, that they would convince her to destroy what remained of the blood elves. 

Alleria merely nodded, she felt like leaving then and there and never returning but something in her that was not a malevolent voice told her to stay, she had noticed sylvanas's frequent motions of rubbing her temples, could just be a headache...she thought and then another voice suggested something more sinister. She waited for Sylvanas to disperse the gathered elven crowd before approaching her, she looked over at Vereesa and Jaina who seemed satisfied that this did not break out into an all out fight. They smiled at her and approached as the crowd including Lor'themar and his guards left, "hello you two, I did not mean for this to happen."

"No worries, I figured he would balk at you showing up," Vereesa remarked and stepped closer to hug her sister, she was glad that they could stand in Silvermoon City again together as they had so long ago on the occasional family trip. 

"So what brought you here? I hope you did not get the same treatment," Alleria asked after pulling away from her taller sister's embrace.

"No, it was more of a begrudging acceptance, I am sorry that you were treated in such a manner." Vereesa replied.

"I am used to mistrust because of the void, I try not to let it bother me," Alleria tried to make her sentence sound reassuring and only slightly failed, she did feel hurt and unwelcome for the most part in her own home.

Vereesa then turned to see that Jaina had walked off to speak to Sylvanas and silently hoped that they would find a quiet spot and kiss, they very nearly did so at the Spire and the youngest windrunner just wanted her sister to experience some happiness in her life for once. Her face fell when she saw that Sylvanas looked like she was in pain and the only person keeping her from breaking down was Jaina, any joy she had over Alleria being allowed back in Quel'thalas was gone when she saw the two make their way towards the library so that Sylvanas would not be seen in a moment of weakness. 

"What is it?" Alleria asked, she noticed her sister's change in mood and heard the whispers again, more insistent this time.

" _ **Kill her, take this chance, she is vulnerable, we have made it so**_."

Alleria drew in a quick breath as her eyes widened, what were the whispers getting at? She kept hearing them repeat over and over; " _ **KILL HER! KILL HER NOW! SHE IS WEAKENED!"**_

"No..." Alleria said allowed and started to take a few steps back as though she was looking at a ghost or something even more horrifying. She had remembered how frightened the voices were last time during their failed reunion but now they sounded confident and it disturbed her.

"Alleria?"

"I--I need to go."

"No, stay...maybe the four of us can catch up, I can get Sylvanas to agre---"

"No!" 

Alleria did not do as the voices asked or demanded but she could feel the power of the void grow within her and was suddenly afraid that if they were this confident they could make her do something she would regret. As much as she hated what her sister had become, she still did not have it in her to put her down. She began to back away from Vereesa before breaking into a run, she held her head in her hands as she tried to block out the angry protests in her mind. 

Vereesa watched and hesitated, both of her sisters were in considerable pain. She watched Alleria run away and she watched Sylvanas retreat to the shadows, _what should I do? I hate seeing them under duress like this. I feel so helpless._ She looked in both directions so unsure of who to comfort or find first, she just wanted them both to be ok, why was this happening to her sisters. The Silver Covenant ranger clenched her fists and wanted to let out a scream but instead she felt tears stream down her face and in the busy courtyard of Sunfury spire she dropped to her knees and started to break down. "Why can't we just be happy? Why do you both have to be in such turmoil?" She murmured and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Lady Liadrin. The paladin had gathered her knights now that the show was over and spotted the youngest windrunner drop to the floor in tears, "Lady Windrunner, let's get you someplace to sit." 

The crying elf looked up and wiped away her tears, "I...I don't know what to do, I feel so useless." Vereesa still looked in the directions of her two older sisters, she wanted to help them and felt like she couldn't. 

Liadrin knelt down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly, "It is ok, why don't we get some tea at the nearest cafe. You look tired and like one who needs a friend right now." The blood knight matriarch's words were a little surprising given their history but she needed someone to listen and Liadrin was better than no one. She pushed herself off the ground and sniffed, she still felt Liadrin's comforting arms around her as she was guided to the cafe down the white stone streets. "Thank you, Lady Liadrin," Vereesa managed to choke out between more sobs, _belore, why am I so useless when it comes to my sister's needs? First I hurt Sylvanas with my thoughtless letter...now I cannot even comfort either when they need it._

Vereesa found herself at a small cafe table with a red umbrella above it, she wiped away her tears and smiled, "I always liked this cafe."

"It still is popular after all these years, I will order us some drinks and then we can talk. If you want to that is." Liadrin added.

Vereesa nods and finishes composing herself, she takes one more look in two directions before she speaks, "I feel useless right now, both of my sisters are in turmoil...while Sylvanas has Jaina, Alleria only has me right now. I just do not know what to do or who to go to first, or even what I would say. I do not have the void, I am not undead, I feel so out of place sometimes. I am glad to have them in my life...well Sylvanas is still angry with me which I do not blame her for. Alleria is distancing herself because of the void and her troubles with Turalyon, they recently split up." 

Liadrin listened and then smiled, "I think that will be better in the long run as I do not see what she saw in him."

The quel'dorei smirked, "I love my nephew that came from them but I always felt Turalyon was more interested in following the light than Alleria at times. I saw how he acted when Illidan was being held by the Naaru, he was in pain and did not want what Xer'ra was forcing on him. Rather than act with compassion he tried to attack, I...wondered if he felt that the life of a naaru was more important to him than the night elf. Then I heard from Alleria that he just allowed her to be imprisoned for many years, I do agree, she deserves better."

"Hopefully she finds someone that is not fanatically devoted to the light, I am devoted to it but not at the expense of someone getting hurt or imprisoned just because they study something else." Liadrin thought of her own devotion to the light, at one time she was utterly devoted because it gave her strength to fight her demons and the addiction to magic that greatly affected her people. Her view changed a little more over the years as she did not want to be the overzealous light wielder that some thought she was, she spoke again and was rather shocked at what she was about to say to a person she considered an enemy, "listen Vereesa, you are not useless. You are just worried and are not sure what you should do. That is normal and it is ok, I have felt lost too and weak because I was not able to make decisions right away." 

Vereesa had teary eyes again as she was surprised she was hearing this, "here I thought you disliked me? I do not blame you, I let my grief and anger dictate my decisions."

"Who hasn't at one point or another, and no I did not like you for a while and even resented your presence in Suramar. Then I saw you fight, despite your hatred of the horde and the fact that you had to fight with us, you still gave 100% in helping the nightborne when they needed it, you did not allow your personal feelings to get in the way like your friend Jaina had," Liadrin explained and gave one of her best smiles at the younger elf.

"No one deserves to be enslaved by the legion and I felt it was our duty to help our kin, yes I resented the horde presence because I felt you did nothing to help or stop garrosh but there was something more important than our mutual dislike," Vereesa half smiled back, she was actually happy to have this conversation. "Thank you, I still have those moments where I do not want to leave my room ever again but I have ten year old boys and rangers to train." 

"You are stronger than you think, now back to your sisters, let's start with practicality who is closer right now?" Liadrin asked.

"Sylvanas, she went into the library with Jaina." Vereesa pointed over at the large library building not too far from the spire.

"Then go to Sylvanas, let me go to Alleria and bring her back. Would that be ok?" 

"I would be ok with that, thank you...again."

"Don't mention it, now go and check on the Warchief, let me handle our ren'dorei."

Vereesa sighed and looked to the library, this would not be easy. She stood up as Liadrin did and then pulled the paladin into a hug, before letting go she said her thanks and then left, she felt a small weight lift from her shoulders, _perhaps things will get better_...she thought hopefully and made her way to the library.

\-----------------------------

Meanwhile in the library, Sylvanas was in a corner holding her head in her hands. Jaina was at her side offering her comfort and soothing words, she was not sure what more she could do for her wife but perhaps being by her side would be enough. Jaina sat down and pulled sylvanas's head into her lap and stroked her head, the banshee was not saying anything but the pained expression was enough to tell the mage that all was not well. She considered grabbing a book from one of the shelves that surrounded them but did not want to move now that she had Sylvanas in her arms, "We will get this figured out, I know it." She heard footsteps nearing them and spotted a concerned Vereesa enter the dimly lit area of the library, that had been a request by Sylvanas, to have the lights turned down. 

"Vereesa...I am pleased your here, Sylvanas is not well, I thought it was better to bring her to a quiet and dim place." 

"Good idea."

Vereesa sat down on the floor in front of her sister, the two red eyes revealed what she wanted to hide from the world: vulnerability. Vereesa looked into those pained eyes and felt her heart break at the sight, "Sister, I am here for you."

"Y-you did not leave again?" Sylvanas was sure Vereesa would have left, why should she have to deal with her broken sister with the voices in her head. She felt her sister reach for her hand and hold it, "I am staying, Lady Moon. I will not leave you this time unless you ask," Vereesa said soothingly and saw a flicker of hope in her sisters eyes, along with mistrust which she expected. 

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina, "I am sorry to be such a burden." 

Jaina sighed, "You are not a burden, an impossible and stubborn banshee yes but never a burden."

Both sisters giggled silently and stayed there for a couple hours, they hoped it would atleast bring relief for the Warchief who was still suffering from void whispers that insisted that Alleria had come to kill her. 

"It..hurts...Jaina," Sylvanas almost cried out after another voice seemed to yell into her mind. What Sylvanas was not telling them was that the voices were reminding her of a time when the Lich King's voice was present in her mind, just the thought of that time made her shake slightly. She felt Jaina's hand run through her hair and Vereesa's thumb rubbing the back of her gauntleted hand, this was supposed to make her feel at ease but it was not. The voices kept taunting her over and over, they had gotten louder when Alleria was close, "they will not relent."

"What are they saying?" Jaina asked gently, she still wanted to insist that Alleria help but after what she had found out she could understand why Sylvanas refused. Alleria had hurt Sylvanas like Vereesa had, the only difference was that Vereesa was starting to reconnect and mend the trust that was broken while Alleria still thought her sister was but a shadow of herself and an abomination. 

"They are saying I am weak, that Alleria will strike me down, among other things," Sylvanas only told her of the two loudest voices, she did not speak of the quieter more sinister voices that made even her nervous. 

"Neither are true, and I would not let her if she tried...well if she gave into the voices," Jaina said in a determined tone, she would not relish fighting the oldest sister but if she had to protect her wife she would.

Vereesa kept her hand in her sister's and even tried to lighten things, "tell them to shut up, they might run away with how threatening you are."

Sylvanas managed a smirk, she appreciated the attempt at humour, "If only it were that easy little moon."

They all sat in silence for another hour before more footsteps arrived, Sylvanas looked up to see her sister in void form with Liadrin at her side. The banshee stood in one fluid movement and was ready to defend herself if necessary, she felt Vereesa and Jaina stand at her side. "Come to do the voices bidding? Lady Sun?" She asked venomously.

_**"Kill her now is your chance! END HER THREAT!"** _

Alleria took a step forward, the void energy seemed to build within her, she saw the pain in her sister's eyes, the hurt, and the anger that burned like a perpetual fire. 

_**"Take her now while she is weak! Then...take the other one, she will be remade into a being more.----"** _

"SHUT UP!" Alleria screamed. 

Jaina felt ice form at her hand, she was ready as well and could see Vereesa and Sylvanas tense up. She also saw the conflict in void elf's eyes, especially when Liadrin held her hand. 

"Alleria...you said you could help...do not do anything you will regret, please." Liadrin said calmly, she had spent the better half of two hours getting the eldest windrunner to come back and talk to her. She mentioned what had happened to Sylvanas and convinced her to help rid her younger sister of the void in her head, "do not listen to them, you will lose more than you will gain, you know this."

The former farstrider captain felt so conflicted and angry, her sister was standing defiantly before her with her glowing red eyes, almost daring her to end her right there. Y _ou are but a shadow, an abomination, a mockery of my sister._ Her own words came back to hit her like arrows when she saw the pain and hurt in those eyes, _why was I so cruel_? She asked herself and then heard the voices again this time more insistant and then she saw Sylvanas, her lady moon clutched her head in pain and sank to the floor. Whatever the voices were saying to her they must have terrible and as loud as they were in Alleria's own mind.

"Please do something...I can't bare to watch this...Alleria please." Vereesa pleaded and fresh tears fell down her reddened cheeks. 

Jaina had knelt on the floor to comfort Sylvanas and looked up at Alleria also pleading without words.

_**"Dont let sentiment get in your way! Strike! KILL HER NOW!!!"** _

Alleria wanted to run again, there had been a time when she felt like doing such but now that she saw her little sister in this state she felt she couldn't do what the voices demanded. She raised her hands and let void energy collect at her palms, "Move Jaina, I will absorb the void energy that is in her head." Alleria had made her choice and started to draw out the void that had been tormenting her undead sister.

_**"YOU FOOL! YOUR FEELINGS WILL COST YOU! SHE WILL DESTROY ALL!"** _

_**"STOP THIS! FILL HER HEAD WITH VISIONS INSTEAD! LET THEM BURN OUT HER MIND!"** _

_**"SHE SERVES DEATH, KILL, KILL, KILL, DO NOT SAVE HER!"** _

Alleria would not allow the louder voices to break her concentration as she removed the void from her sister's mind, it was not an easy task as it resisted and caused the other pain. "Relax Lady Moon, it will be over, like the last time when I had to get that arrow out of your leg...remember?"

Sylvanas could not respond but she did remember, she was having an archery tournament with her sisters and somehow an arrow shot her leg and alleria had been the one to remove it. She winced as the invasive force in her head was being removed, _will I be able to rest? Will I hear my own thoughts? The voices of my rangers when I communicate telepathically?_ She groaned as the last vestiges were removed and the only voices in her head were her own anxious thoughts. She heard her own self-depreciating, perfectionist, and clever thoughts again. She also felt a burning sensation at her eyes where tears would fall, she felt sobs coming from her throat and two smaller arms scooping her up, _Alleria is holding me?_ "Why? You hate me."

Alleria shook her head, she cradled her now crying sister in her arms. "It is over now, you will not hear them again." She knew that despite what she had done today it would not repair the rift between them right away but maybe she could make an effort, "I was wrong, I am sorry." She admitted and continued to hold Sylvanas tightly, she knew that in a matter of weeks they would no doubt be back at each other's throats but atleast her sister's mind was her own again.

\-------------------------------------

Four hours later.....

Jaina and Sylvanas sat outside Falconwing Square, it had been undergoing revitalisation after the last of the wretched had been removed and the arcane guardians had been repaired. Now there was a small outdoor dining area that the couple could sit at and enjoy the sunset, Sylvanas felt so much better now that the voices were out of her head and felt liberated. She actually smiled at Jaina this time, and took her hand once again and moved her chair closer. There was music playing in the background from the local minstrel band called the "The Bardstriders." They were quite good and set the mood of the evening for both Jaina and Sylvanas.

"Sylvanas, may I have this dance?" Jaina asked looking at the space in front of them, she got up and kissed her wife's hand as she bowed before her.

"Why of course you can, who knew you were such a gentlewoman," Sylvanas said playfully and stood up and let Jaina guide her to the dance floor.

Jaina placed both arms around Sylvanas's neck as the other placed her hands at the small of her back, the music played and the two swayed under the setting sun. They looked into each others eyes and felt lost in a world where it was just the two of them.

"Hopefully there will be no more interruptions," Sylvanas remarked and rested her forehead on Jaina's. 

"I do not think there will be, now how about we finish what we started earlier?" Jaina started to pull Sylvanas towards her more.

"You will not be repulsed will you? I had thought of this moment and well---" Sylvanas was cut off by warm lips meeting hers, her eyes widened then closed as she returned the kiss with passion that she thought long gone in her undeath. She pulled Jaina even closer and felt the mage's hands run through her hair, she wanted to never leave this spot and stay in jaina's embrace. They broke the kiss when jaina needed air and gazed into each other's eyes, "I guess my worries were unfounded."

"They were," Jaina rested her head on Sylvanas's shoulder and they danced the rest of the evening which was devoid of interruptions. They were now lost in their own world blissfully unaware of the three elves silently cheering from the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Possibly b plot stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting off to a good start isn't it? Expect some light humour in our next chapter.
> 
> Also if any of you could give me input on breaks in POV that would be nice I have used lines to indicate parts or different points of view to start. This may change over time.
> 
> I also know I listed alot of characters, they will appear over time as will the pairings I just wanted to focus on the main characters and get things set up.


End file.
